


Hallelujah!

by Reesh



Series: Hallelujah! [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Churches & Cathedrals, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Priests, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1971 год. Глубоко убежденный атеист, разочарованный в Боге и церкви, путешествует по стране, посещает все обители, которые встречаются ему на пути, и задает духовным наставникам один и тот же вопрос. "Зачем верить в Бога?". Никто не может ответить на его вопрос. Скитания приводят его в деревенскую церковь в Баварских Альпах, где он встречает молодого, увлеченного священника...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Идея принадлежит мне и NightCatty (http://nightcatty.diary.ru/)  
> Иллюстрации от Уточки Канешна (http://utinoe.diary.ru):  
> Обложка: http://www.7image.ru/pics/0713/367815972.jpg  
> К одной из глав: http://dojdeviza.deviantart.com/art/halleilujah-406381713

Черный «Шевроле», совсем новенький, бликующий на полуденном солнце свежей полиролью, остановился там, где убитая сельская дорога, обнесенная символическими столбиками, переходила в зеленое поле сочной травы. Теплый весенний ветер бежал волнами по полю, разбиваясь о возвышающиеся на горизонте горы, склоны которых украшал густой вековой лес. Живописное спокойное место, девственное лоно природы. Кажется, что на много километров вокруг нет ни одного человека.   
Однако, водителя «Шевроле» мало интересовало торжество природы вокруг него. Мужчина наклонился к рулю, вглядываясь в белое пятно среди зелени – там, вдалеке, виднелось здание церкви. Он свел брови к переносице, когда встретил незамысловатую постройку взглядом, выпрямился и нехотя открыл дверь. Медленно вышел из машины, размялся после долгого сидения за рулем, достал из кармана пачку сигарет «Camel», закурил.   
Он не был верующим, но каждое воскресенье приезжал в церковь. Каждый раз – в разную. Он побывал во всех соборах, церквях, приходах Германии по обе стороны Берлинской стены, он посещал буддистские храмы, католические, лютеранские, евангелические церкви… Всего не упомнить. Находить новые «священные места» становилось все сложнее, из городов он передвигался к периферии. Сегодня его занесло в маленькую деревеньку в Баварских Альпах.   
Это, как будто, стало смыслом его жизни. Каждое воскресенье он находил новое прибежище верующих и задавал настоятелям одни и те же вопросы – почему люди верят? Как можно верить в то, чего не видишь? Почему они считают, что Бог справедлив, если он допускает, чтобы в мире происходила такая несправедливость? И никто не мог удовлетворить его своими ответами.  
Мужчина закрыл свой роскошный автомобиль на ключ, посетовал на пыль, осевшую на капоте, и направился через поле к церкви. Он курил сигареты, одну за другой, ускоряя шаг и двигаясь на звон одинокого колокола – единственный звук, вплетающийся в шелест ветра.   
Колокольный звон ознаменовал собой окончание воскресной службы. Из высокой сводчатой деревянной двери, напоминавшей средневековые ворота, медленно и чинно выходили прихожане. Это были деревенские семьи, жившие в километре от церкви в низине холма. Казалось, что 1971 год совершенно не коснулся их, как, впрочем, и двадцатый век со всеми своими новшествами. Одинаково одетые в простые платья женщины с покрытыми головами, мужчины в залатанных костюмах и дети в школьных формах. Особенно они, юные прихожане, удивленно таращились на пришельца в солнцезащитных очках, разодетого в модный костюм нового кроя. Прошлое встретилось с настоящим. Мужчина, полный решимости убедить очередного «святошу» в том, что он ведет глупый образ жизни, совершенно бесцеремонно пробирался через толпу в помещение церкви.   
В зале было душно, стоял приторный запах тлевших восковых свечей. Внутреннее убранство было гораздо скромнее, чем в храмах, где пришлось побывать мужчине: три ряда лавок, тесно прижатых друг к другу, потрескавшийся деревянный пол, голые стены без привычных изображений святых ликов и ангелов, пара гипсовых фигур по углам с «угревой сыпью» сколов по всей поверхности; скромная кафедра, сколоченная каким-нибудь деревенским умельцем на скорую руку… Жалкое зрелище.   
Пришелец прошел по узкому проходу между лавками, невольно цепляя коленями острые углы, и сел в первом ряду с самого краю. Священник, проводивший службу, очищал кандил под распятием от налипшего воска, и не заметил чужака на своей территории. Мужчина удивился про себя, разглядывая профиль святого отца: ему едва ли можно было дать тридцать лет. Черные короткие волосы, аккуратно зачесанные на бок, большие, выразительные серые глаза, ладная фигура, которую не могла скрыть даже сутана с надетой поверх комжей… Он привык видеть старых бесформенных священников или близких к тому.   
Настоятель отвлекся от своего умиротворяющего занятия лишь тогда, когда почувствовал среди приятного аромата тающего воска острую щепотку сигаретного дыма. Он обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на вальяжно сидящего в углу первого ряда мужчину. Определенно не из прихода. На лбу – солнцезащитные очки, нога закинута на ногу, модный пиджак вульгарно распахнут. Священник направился к нему:  
\- Извините, у нас не курят.   
Пришелец смерил святого отца взглядом. Тот смотрел на него спокойно, даже не сердился вовсе на его поведение в священных стенах. Черт, он ведь рассчитывал на совсем иную реакцию…  
\- А что такого? – небрежно бросил он в ответ, выдохнув смрадный дым нарочно в сторону «святоши».  
Священник немного поморщил свой маленький, аккуратный нос, но по-прежнему не злился:  
\- Служба на сегодня уже, к сожалению, закончилась, - осторожно заметил он, рассматривая незнакомца.   
\- Может, я просто хочу посидеть в тишине и покое, - процедил сквозь зубы мужчина, делая очередную затяжку, - что, нельзя?  
\- Можно, конечно, но я думал, что Вам нужна помощь, - молодой мужчина смутился такого поведения гостя и решил оставить его в покое, направившись обратно к кафедре.  
\- Не нужна мне помощь, тем более от таких, как вы.  
Эти слова, как будто рой пчел, впились священнику в спину и заставили остановиться:  
\- «Таких, как вы»? Извините, что Вы имеете в виду?  
Пришелец одернул воротник рубашки и с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза. Наконец-то, разговор вошел в нужное для него русло:  
\- Полоумных святых придурков.   
Брюнет вспыхнул от таких слов, это было заметно даже в слабом освещении зала. Но он оставался вежливым:  
\- Тогда что же Вас сюда привело?  
Гость промолчал, покрутил окурок в пальцах и потушил его о лавку, закурив следующую сигарету. Он явно не собирался отвечать на вопрос.  
\- Пожалуйста, не курите, - в голосе священника появилась настойчивость, - здесь нельзя.  
Мужчина хмыкнул, но сигарету все же потушил:  
\- Вам стоило бы попробовать. Может, сигаретный дым выкурил бы весь бред из ваших голов. Вот скажите… - он сделал паузу, - как Вас зовут?  
\- Отец Свен, - незамедлительно ответил священник.   
\- Замечательно, а я Тилль. Так вот, отец Свен… Скажите, почему Вы верите в Бога? Есть хотя бы одна причина в него верить? Рациональная причина?  
Священник заметно растерялся. Он не так давно отвечал за этот приход, и ему еще не приходилось сталкиваться с сомневающимися в Боге. Деревенские жители из поколения в поколение передавали свою веру и эту старую церковь, им не надо было ничего доказывать.  
\- Чтобы верить, не нужна причина, - отец говорил негромко и мягко, водя своими серыми глазами по полу, - люди нуждаются в том, чтобы верить, поэтому…  
Тилль громко фыркнул и почти засмеялся, надменно глядя на молодого священника:  
\- Все люди нуждаются в том, чтобы верить в какого-то всезнающего деда наверху? Что за бред?  
\- Вера, как и любовь, не нуждается в причинах. Это нужда человеческой души.  
\- Как можно слепо любить придуманного персонажа из Библии, который любит людей только в книжке? А на деле творит несправедливость.   
\- Кто еще нас полюбит, если не Отец Небесный? Откройтесь его любви, и Вы ее почувствуете.  
Тилль заметно нахмурился от его слов:  
\- Открыться? Я был открыт. И что? Если он такой справедливый и всевидящий, почему он творит такое… - мужчина замолчал.  
В горле встал комок, как и всякий раз, когда он вспоминал, из-за чего начал скитания по церквям и храмам. Он резко поднялся с лавки и бросил на отца Свена уничижительный взгляд:  
\- Дело Ваше. Продолжайте обманывать людей.   
Гость ушел из церкви также быстро, как и появился в ней, оставив растерявшегося святого отца молиться за него.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Я дома.  
Несмотря на то, что отозваться было некому, каждый раз, когда Тилль переступал порог своей квартиры, он говорил эту фразу. И каждый раз отвечал сам себе тяжелым вздохом. Он скинул с себя обувь, прошел в гостиную, сел в кресло – единственный оставшийся предмет мебели в комнате – и закрыл уставшие глаза после долгой дороги.  
Последнее посещение очередной церкви оставило после себя путаные впечатления. С одной стороны, ничего нового он не услышал - банальная болтовня, которой от неудобных вопросов отмахивались все католические священники. С другой стороны, и сама церковь, и ее настоятель совершенно не походили на то, что он видел раньше. На пожертвования прихожан и прочую спонсорскую помощь предприимчивые слуги Бога делали хороший ремонт, и себя не обижали. А тут старое здание, которое того гляди обвалится, никаких украшений, старые, неудобные лавки… Молодой священник, который испуганно смотрел на агрессивного атеиста, запомнился Тиллю больше всего. Он совершенно не злился на выпады в сторону религии, да даже в свой адрес. Когда отец Свен говорил ему заученные штампы, которым его научили в какой-нибудь приходской школе, он не выглядел уверенным. Он говорил и как будто спрашивал – «Я правильно ответил?». Он хотел бы сказать что-то другое, но, видимо, растерялся. Он хотел помочь, это желание было очень искренним. Их диалог был незакончен, и Тилль жалел об этом.  
Мужчина снова поднялся из кресла, походил по комнате в задумчивости и остановился у бара. Бутылка любимого виски нашлась быстро. Он выпил сто грамм залпом и снова сел в кресло. Тилль понял, что отчаянно хочет снова отправиться туда, в это спокойное, тихое место среди гор, где время как будто остановилось. Кто знает, может, там, за пределами опустевшей квартиры, он почувствует себя легче?

В среду после полудня в церкви прихожан не было. Один из служков шумно мел метлой по деревянному полу, собирая пыль и мелкий мусор в кучу, второй неподалеку неумело пытался подкрасить глубокую трещину на стене, капая вязкой белой краской на пол.  
\- Где отец? – громкий бас Тилля заставил двух юношей в холщевых робах прерваться. Они одновременно перевели удивленный взгляд на посетителя, рассматривали его несколько мгновений, потом один из них указал направление ладонью:  
\- На заднем дворе.  
Тилль быстрыми шагами вышел из главной двери и обошел церковь, зайдя на сторону, которую, как у Луны, не было видно, пока туда не попадешь. Оказалось, что там разбит небольшой сад – яблони, по три с каждой стороны тропинки, несколько кустов шиповника у корней деревьев, две клумбы пестрых тюльпанов. В тени роскошных крон яблонь стояли две лавки, на одной из которых сидел отец Свен. Сегодня он был в повседневной сутане, полы которой колыхал ветер, без всяких пышных литургических нарядов. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, держа в руках четки из темно-синих бусин с простеньким медным крестом, и машинально перебирал их пальцами. Тилль подошел к нему, не решаясь привлечь его внимание к себе, но Свен заговорил с ним сам, не открывая глаза:  
\- Вы что-то хотели?  
Тилль смутился от неожиданности и снял солнцезащитные очки:  
\- Разрешите сесть?  
Священник кивнул в ответ и пересел ближе к краю скамейки:  
\- Извините, что не оказался на своем месте. Сегодня прекрасная погода, я не мог не выйти подышать свежим воздухом.  
\- Да бросьте, - гостю стало неловко, что отец сразу начал извиняться, когда прощения просить стоило ему.  
Свен, наконец, открыл глаза и посмотрел на мужчину:  
\- О, это Вы, Тилль… Что Вас привело снова в нашу обитель? Мне в прошлый раз показалось, что Вы сказали все, что хотели. Или решили еще в чем-то меня убедить?  
Мужчина уперся локтями в свои колени и водрузил голову на руки:  
\- Я хотел извиниться за то, как вел себя в прошлый раз, когда посетил Вас… Мне не следовало быть таким грубым.  
Отец помолчал, как будто ожидая, что он скажет что-нибудь еще, потом улыбнулся ему:  
\- Ничего страшного. Я рад, что Вы вернулись.  
Тилль безмолвствовал еще несколько минут, рассматривая аккуратную клумбу с цветами, потом посмотрел на священника:  
\- Я думал, что как раз Вы убедите меня, во что мне верить. Я запутался. Я не знаю, что мне выбрать, куда податься в этой жизни...  
Свен отложил четки и спрятал ладони в широких рукавах сутаны, посмотрев на небо:  
\- Я буду рад Вам помочь, если Вы расскажете мне, что произошло в Вашей жизни, после чего Вы так запутались и утратили веру.  
Мужчина резко мотнул головой из стороны в сторону, обозначая тем самым свое отрицание:  
\- Нет, я не могу это рассказать. Я даже подумать об этом не могу…  
Свен заинтересовался таким ответом:  
\- Может, Вам стоит попробовать? Разве Вам не станет легче, если Вы поделитесь своим несчастьем с другим человеком?  
Тилль свел брови к переносице:  
\- Исключено. Я совершенно не знаю Вас, чтобы что-либо рассказывать, тем более об этом…  
Священник вздохнул и поднялся с лавки, забрав свои четки:  
\- Тогда, к своему глубокому сожалению, я ничем не могу Вам помочь.  
\- Все вы так говорите, - Тилль снова перешел на свой язвительный тон, злорадствуя беспомощности духовенства. – Одно и то же: «Я не могу Вам помочь». Ваша ложная надежда - это все, чем Вы можете помочь людям? «Все будет хорошо, как только Вы испустите дух»?  
Свен глубоко вздохнул – было заметно, что он нервничает от такого разговора:  
\- Вы не хотите ничего рассказывать и ничего слушать. Как Вам может помочь кто-нибудь? Догадаться? – в его голосе, наконец, зазвучала уверенность, а не мягкость, - нельзя помочь, не зная, от чего помогать и спасать. Вы даже не хотите предпринять попытку понять, что значит верить. Если бы Вы обратились к врачу, Вы бы тоже скрывали симптомы и сказали, чтобы они сами догадывались, что у Вас болит?  
Тилль заметно растерялся – не ожидал от священника такой пылкой речи. К тому же, возразить ему было сложно – в чем-то он был прав.  
\- Ни медицина, ни религия не вызывают у меня уважения, - тихо ответил он, - я не хочу с Вами спорить. Что Вы можете мне предложить? – спросил он, посмотрев на отца снизу вверх с лавки.  
Свен задумчиво обвел глазами местность:  
\- Может, Вам стоит остаться у нас? Отдохнуть от Вашей душевной боли. У нас очень спокойное место. Поживете какое-то время, отдохнете, может, поймете, во что верить. Вы – запутавшийся в себе человек. Это все, что я могу Вам пока предложить.  
\- Но у меня нет тут жилья, - мужчина удивленно посмотрел на другого, - к тому же, есть дела в городе…  
\- Нет ничего важнее душевного покоя. А пожить можно у меня, - брюнет указал ладонью на небольшой двухэтажный дом в нескольких сотнях метров от церкви, - я живу тут один, у меня много свободных комнат, я бы позволил жить Вам у себя совершенно безвозмездно.  
Тилль снова замолчал, раздумывая. Насчет «дел в городе» он лукавил – его предприятие не требовало постоянного присутствия на рабочем месте, а людей, которые бы его там держали… Их попросту не было.  
\- Нет, я не могу так резко, - мужчина мотнул головой и поднялся с лавки, - я, пожалуй, поеду. Спасибо Вам.  
\- Не за что благодарить. Я провожу Вас.  
Двое мужчин в безмолвии добрались до припаркованной в поле машины. Тилль сел за руль, отец Свен постоял немного рядом, слушая заводящийся двигатель, потом постучал в боковое стекло костяшками пальцев, попросив жестом его опустить.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Подумайте хорошенько над моим предложением, - настойчиво проговорил темноволосый священник, - подумайте, пожалуйста.  
\- Я подумаю, я еще приеду.  
Черный «Шевроле» в очередной раз покинул мирную деревушку.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Вот, пожалуйста, Ваш рецепт, - на стол легла маленькая спасительная бумажка, сияющая синими печатями и подписью врача.  
\- Спасибо, - Тилль достал из бумажника несколько банкнот крупного достоинства, вложил их в морщинистую ладонь доктора и вышел из врачебного кабинета.   
Он остановился в полутемном больничном коридоре и посмотрел на заполненную убористым почерком бумажку. Это был рецепт на очередную порцию антидепрессантов. Сейчас он должен пойти в рецептурный отдел аптеки и получить лекарство. Но почему-то он задумался, стоит ли идти выменивать рецепт на пилюли, которые делали из него ничего не чувствующую амебу? Они не лечили от ужасной душевной боли. Да, они делали его невосприимчивым ко всему происходящему вокруг на несколько часов, помогали заснуть, на некоторое время прятали в ящик его воспоминания, но они не лечили. Каждое утро он просыпался и понимал, что чудо не произошло, ничего в его жизни не изменилось, день по-прежнему серый, и места ему в этом мире не осталось. По крайней мере, ему так кажется.  
Тилль вышел из здания больницы и разорвал маленькую бумажку на много клочков, бросив их в мусорную корзину. Нет, пить таблетки – это не выход из ситуации. Надо взять себя в руки, надо что-то делать, чтобы отвлечься…  
Каждый раз, когда эта мысль приходила ему в голову, он вспоминал священника из той деревушки, которую он посетил уже дважды, но так и не запомнил названия. Может, стоило принять его предложение? Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы пожить немного в спокойном месте, подальше от города и квартиры, которые каждую секунду напоминали о произошедшем…  
С другой стороны, этот странный парень все-таки священник. Это значит, что он непременно будет навязывать ему своего Бога, читать свои проповеди и втолковывать ему глупую мысль, что на «том свете» за все испытания его будет ждать райская жизнь. А желание помочь он изображает, наверное, чтобы получить какую-нибудь «звездочку» на «погоны» в своей поганой церкви…  
За размышлениями Тилль не заметил, как оказался у входной двери и подъезд своего дома. Он посмотрел на деревянную дверь, потом перевел взгляд на свои наручные часы. Если выехать прямо сейчас, к вечеру он доберется до этой деревушки. Только вот со своей гордостью он будет договариваться гораздо дольше. Прийти к священнику и признаться в том, что ему нужна его помощь – это выше его сил…

Ближе к ночи начался ливень с грозой – типичное явление для весеннего сезона. Тилль остановил машину в самом начале главной и единственной улицы деревушки и пригнулся к рулю, вглядываясь в прорезанную светом фар темноту.   
\- Об уличном освещении тут, видимо, никто не слышал, - проворчал себе под нос мужчина, недовольный тем, что кроме стены дождя он ничего не мог рассмотреть.  
Медленно двигая машину по улице, Тилль старался высмотреть хоть что-нибудь, что укажет ему направление к церкви, но наткнулся лишь на вывеску «Бар». Бар «Бар», как это по-деревенски… Тилль припарковал машину рядом с входом, не сильно заботясь о том, перекрывает ли он кому-нибудь дорогу или нет, и подошел к двери.   
В баре было тихо – в будний день мало кто приходил в питейное заведение. Только двое «завсегдатаев» лениво перекидывались в карты за одним из столиков. За стойкой стоял немолодой мужчина, взгляд которого был устремлен в маленький телевизор, стоящий в углу - местная достопримечательность. Тилль недолго изучал представший перед ним пейзаж и сел у стойки:  
\- Виски. Без содовой.  
Владелец заведения сначала не обратил внимания на требование.  
\- Виски. Без. Содовой. – уже далеко не вежливым тоном повторил мужчина и нахмурился.  
\- Виски? – не поворачивая головы, переспросил бармен, и перевел взгляд на гостя, не скрывая улыбки, - такого у нас нет, сынок.   
\- А что есть? – Тилль подпер голову рукой, недовольно глядя на обслугу.  
Бармен повернулся к стенду с бутылками, сощурился и стал перечислять то, что видел:  
\- Шнапс… сидр… пиво закончилось…  
\- Шнапс.

Свен готовился ко сну. Переоделся в полосатую пижаму, застегнув каждую пуговицу до самого ворота, расчесался, расстелил постель и едва успел присесть на кровать, как в его дверь громко застучали. Это было странно – священника никто не беспокоил в такое позднее время. Мужчина сначала попытался высмотреть через окно незваных гостей, но в слабом свете лампы, подвешенной у входной двери, ничего не было видно, кроме плотной стены дождя. Священник постоял немного и все-таки открыл дверь. На пороге стоял владелец бара, – старик Отто, которого знала вся деревня, - придерживающий под подмышками изрядно подпитого мужчину, в котором Свен не без труда узнал воинственного атеиста, наведывавшегося к нему дважды.  
\- Отец, тут такое дело, - кряхтя, проговорил старик и прислонил пьяного боком к дверному косяку, - вот это чудо пришло ко мне в бар, надралось и стало требовать отвести к тебе. Он так меня достал, что я не поленился и отволок его сюда на его машине. Она там, кстати, если утром он о ней вспомнит, - владелец бара махнул рукой в сторону поля, - забери его ради Бога, пока он дел не натворил.   
Священник растеряно подхватил почти падающего Тилля руками:  
\- Спасибо, я позабочусь о нем.   
Закрыв дверь, Свен медленно повел мужчину с заплетающимися ногами на второй этаж.  
\- Почему… я все время… сюда… приезжаю? – промямлил мужчина, икнув и не сильно вникая, куда его ведут.  
\- Тихо… я уложу Вас спать, а утром мы об этом обязательно поговорим, - священник прислонил гостя спиной к стене рядом с дверью и открыл ее.   
Еще несколько мучительных шагов, и Тилль оказался лежащим на узкой односпальной кровати. Он моргнул несколько раз покрасневшими глазами и сфокусировал взгляд на лице священника, который заботливо стащил с него обувь, избавил от тесного пиджака и накрыл одеялом:  
\- Что ты… делаешь? – икнув, спросил Тилль и устало закрыл глаза.  
\- Тихо… спите. Вам нужно отдохнуть. Надеюсь, Вы не весь путь сюда проделали в таком состоянии…   
Свен вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Тилль провалился в сон через несколько минут, заснув так глубоко, как не спал после антидепрессантов.


	4. Chapter 4

В полдень следующего дня Тилль открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от пронзившей его головной боли. В ушах звенело так, что непрекращающийся дождь за окном казался шумом прибоя далекого океана. Он снова закрыл глаза, накрыв лицо ладонями и массируя пальцами виски, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Через пару минут плывущее перед глазами марево рассеялось, и мужчина с нескрываемым удивлением осмотрелся: обстановка была совершенно незнакомой. Он находился в маленькой полутемной комнате с небольшим занавешенным окном, пустые стены были отделаны дешевыми панелями «под дерево». Кроме стола, тумбочки и узкой одноместной кровати, на которой Тилль лежал, предметов мебели не было. Его пиджак был аккуратно сложен вдвое и висел на изголовье кровати. В комнате было очень чисто, а постельное белье еще скрипело от крахмала.  
Ужасная жажда и гудящая голова заставили Тилля собраться с силами и встать с кровати. Под ногами скрипнули старые рассохшиеся половицы. Первым делом надо выяснить, где он, где его автомобиль, и как он здесь оказался. Простая обстановка в комнате натолкнула мужчину на мысль, что, вероятнее всего, он заночевал в деревне. Он помнил, как долго ехал сюда, пробираясь через ливень, в надежде встретиться со священником, зашел в бар… А дальше – сплошной провал.   
Бросив взгляд в окно, Тилль заметил вдалеке среди примятой дождем травы свой черный «Шевроле». Кажется, целый и невредимый. Одним вопросом меньше. Мужчина шаткой походкой вышел в коридор, интуитивно нашел лестницу, ведущую на первый этаж, и медленно, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку в доме, направился вниз. На первом этаже Тилль почувствовал приятный запах – где-то рядом была кухня. Пустой со вчерашнего дня желудок не преминул напомнить о себе и заставил мужчину отправиться искать источник аппетитного аромата. Проверив несколько пустующих комнат, Тилль, наконец, оказался на кухне. В отличие от большинства маленьких комнат в доме, это было светлое просторное помещение, делившееся на столовую с большим, мощным деревянным столом по центру, по обоим краям которого стояли две лавки, и собственно кухню с множеством шкафчиков с посудой. У маленькой электрической плиты спиной к двери стоял мужчина, который сначала показался Тиллю незнакомым. Клетчатая рубашка с закатанными по локти рукавами, голубые потертые джинсы, спортивная обувь… Пока хозяин дома не повернулся к гостю лицом, Тилль и предположить не мог, что это – тот самый священник, к которому он так рвался. Из церковных атрибутов на нем остался только маленький простенький медный крест на веревке вокруг его шеи.  
\- Доброе утро, Тилль, – отец Свен улыбнулся ему и снова отвернулся к шипящей сковородке, на которой запекался очередной блин, - надеюсь, я не разбудил Вас?  
Тилль сначала растерялся, что ответить: «у меня болит голова, я умираю», «как я оказался здесь?», «очень вкусно пахнет»… Потом решил - обо всем по порядку.  
\- Доброе утро, - севшим голосом ответил мужчина и облизнул ссохшиеся губы, - нет, я сам проснулся… У меня, правда, ужасно болит голова и… можно ли воды?  
Священник с готовностью поставил на стол кувшин с водой и положил рядом пачку таблеток:  
\- Вот, пожалуйста.  
Тилль невольно приподнял брови, заметив пачку таблеток, и взял из нее одну:  
\- А я думал, вы таблетками не пользуетесь.  
Свен усмехнулся и покачал головой, ловко перевернув лопаткой блин:  
\- Вы ожидали от меня молитву от головной боли? Таких не существует.  
Мужчина потупился от такого ответа и запил таблетку водой. Без сутаны святой отец и вел себя иначе.   
\- Присаживайтесь за стол, я скоро закончу готовить обед.  
Священник не заводил разговор сам, а Тилль не знал, с чего начать. Поэтому сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- А почему Вы не в церкви?  
Свен откинул готовый блин на стопку аккуратно сложенных печеных собратьев и принялся за следующий:  
\- Я был в церкви утром. Погода ужасная, крыша течет… - со вздохом ответил мужчина, - я попросил помощников сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы она не проломилась, и ушел готовить для них обед. Мальчишки наверняка проголодаются. Они должны скоро прийти, рассказать, как успехи.   
Тилль покрутил пальцами глиняный стакан, из которого только что пил, и посмотрел в спину орудующего у плиты отца:  
\- Как я оказался у Вас в доме?  
Свен обернулся и посмотрел на него:  
\- Вы не помните? Ну, это неудивительно… - он усмехнулся и выключил плиту, - я готовился ко сну, когда Вас ко мне привез дядя Отто, - владелец нашего питейного заведения. Судя по Вам, Вы отведали немало его фирменного шнапса? – брюнет не сдержал широкой улыбки.  
Тилль смутился и отвел взгляд в сторону – неловко получилось. Он вспомнил, как зашел прошлым вечером в бар, чтобы узнать, как в такой темноте найти жилище священника, решил для храбрости выпить немного, но шнапс показался ему таким вкусным, что он увлекся и явно перебрал.   
\- Ваша машина, кстати, в порядке, стоит недалеко от моего дома, - Свен вытер руки и присел за стол напротив него, - я полагаю, Вы проделали такой непростой путь не просто для того, чтобы увидеть меня? Вы что-то хотели?  
Мужчина взял паузу, чтобы собираться с духом и признаться, что ему нужна помощь. Он остановил взгляд на качающемся крестике между расстегнутых пуговиц ворота клетчатой рубашки. А святой отец следит за собой, судя по просматривающейся груди… Господи, о чем он только думает?   
\- Да… - Тилль поднял взгляд до серых глаз священника, - отец Свен, мне нужна Ваша помощь. Я хотел бы… принять Ваше предложение и остаться жить на некоторое время у Вас, если Вы все еще не против…  
Свен улыбнулся и охотно кивнул:  
\- Я буду только рад. Мне приятно, что за помощью Вы обратились именно ко мне. Вам понравилась Ваша комната? Вы не против оставаться там и далее?  
\- Вполне уютно, - Тилль залез рукой в нагрудный карман рубашки и достал оттуда свернутые в рулон банкноты, положив их на стол, - вот, это за мое проживание тут и Ваше беспокойство.  
Тилль так привык оставлять деньги везде, где искал помощи, что реакция Свена его немало удивила. Священник нахмурил брови и порывисто поднялся из-за стола:  
\- Уберите деньги. Немедленно.  
\- А что не так? – растеряно спросил гость и накрыл банкноты ладонью, подгребя обратно к себе.   
\- Я не возьму у Вас денег. Я Вам помогаю, а за помощь я не должен брать деньги. Отплатите своим трудом и взаимной помощью, но нет, деньги мне давать не надо, - решительно и твердо ответил отец.  
\- Хорошо, извините, - Тилль пожал плечами и спрятал деньги там, откуда взял, - может, раз я теперь живу здесь, перейдем на «ты»?  
\- Это несложно, - Свен заметно расслабился после того, как деньги исчезли из поля его зрения, и к нему вернулась привычная улыбка, - но я бы хотел все-таки услышать от тебя ответ на свой вопрос – что у тебя в жизни случилось?  
Едва он успел озвучить свой вопрос, как в входную дверь бодро забарабанили. Даже через дождь было слышно шум юношеских голосов. Как и ожидалось, служки пришли на обед к отцу после трудового утра.  
\- Что ж, я думаю, ты до вечера отдохнешь и все мне расскажешь. А пока давайте пообедаем, - Свен отправился открывать дверь.  
Тилль подпер похмельную голову рукой и закрыл глаза. Пришло время поделиться своим тяжким грузом с кем-нибудь. У него не осталось сил нести на себе эту невыносимую ношу.


	5. Chapter 5

К вечеру темные тяжелые тучи разогнал сильный ветер. Едва небо успело проясниться, а показавшееся солнце коснулось тусклыми лучами влажной после дождя земли, как стало вечереть. В деревянном доме священника было зябко. Холодный горный ветер проникал в трещины оконной рамы, грозно завывая. Тилль ютился в своей новой комнате и пытался согреться под своим пиджаком и шерстяным одеялом, которое нашел на постели. Время в деревне тянулось так медленно, что ему казалось, будто с момента, как он пообедал в шумной компании служков и священника, до вечера, прошло несколько дней. Ему было непривычно в полной тишине, без радио и телевидения, которые отвлекали от одиночества и собственных мыслей. Он пытался занять себя чтением, но не нашел ничего интересного в библиотеке священника – ее составляли религиозные книги и сборники стихов неизвестных ему поэтов. Святой отец был целый день занят: после обеда служки утянули его в церковь, чтобы похвастаться результатами своей работы, потом Свен понадобился в деревенской семье умирающей старухе… С одной стороны, Тилль был рад, что у него есть время обдумать, как донести до священника суть своей проблемы, с другой – постоянное прокручивание в голове болезненных воспоминаний делало его похожим на маленького мальчика, который постоянно сдирал с разбитого колена корки запекшейся крови: больно, неприятно, но остановиться невозможно.  
Когда Тилль был на границе между раздумьями и дремотой, Свен зашел к нему в комнату:  
\- Тилль? – мужчина присмотрелся к лежащему под одеялом гостю, - ты спишь?  
\- Нет, нет, - Тилль сразу присел на край кровати и убрал одеяло в сторону, - я просто коротал время и замерз немного.  
Святой отец кивнул ему и прошел в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь:  
\- Я затопил печь, скоро станет теплее, - он подошел к кровати и посмотрел на Тилля, - не против, если я присяду?  
Тилль сдвинулся к спинке кровати и повесил на нее пиджак, обозначив тем самым свое согласие.  
\- Ты готов? – вкрадчиво спросил священник, сев рядом.  
Мужчина уперся руками в свои колени и опустил на них голову. Он молчал несколько мгновений, шумно вздыхая носом, затем кивнул. Пора.  
\- Это не исповедь, - заметил Свен, отведя взгляд в сторону пустой стены перед собой, - я бы не хотел, чтобы ты воспринимал наш разговор в этом ключе. Сейчас я не святой отец. Договорились?   
\- Хорошо… Я не знаю, с чего начать… - снова заминка, но Тилль все же взял себя в руки, и его тихий голос зазвучал увереннее.

\- Наверное, большинству кажется, что в моей жизни все хорошо. Деньги, здоровье, жилье, работа – все есть, и досталось мне без особых усилий. Мой отец унаследовал от деда чудом уцелевшее после войны небольшое производство стеклянных безделушек-сувениров, которое довел до ума и сделал серьезным бизнесом: расширил ассортимент, улучшил технологию, на вырученные деньги скупал акции преуспевающих заводов, в общем, работал не покладая рук. А моя мать, выучившаяся когда-то давно на медсестру, нянчила меня и ухаживала за домом. Я помню, что в детстве ни в чем себе не отказывал, в отличие от моих сверстников. Мне не нужно было задумываться о том, где достать деньги на какую-нибудь новомодную игрушку или мороженое. Малейший чих – и знаменитый профессор брался за мое лечение. Я учился в частной школе, затем – в одном из прославленных университетов страны. Эдакий «баловень судьбы».   
Не подумай, что я «зажравшийся» какой-нибудь, но при всем этом материальном благополучии я не чувствовал себя счастливым. Мои родители развелись, когда мне было семь. Я никогда не видел их вместе, не видел, чтобы они обнимались или говорили друг другу нежности, даже когда мы жили под одной крышей. Между ними не было той самой «любви», воспетой Шекспиром и прочими великими мертвецами. Как мне потом сказала мать, во всем была виновата работа и «идиотские отцовские бирюльки», но я в это мало верю. Мне кажется, они никогда не любили друг друга… Я жил с матерью, отец приезжал к нам в гости на выходные. Ты, наверное, спрашиваешь сейчас себя, к чему я тебе это все рассказываю? Думаешь, я из-за личной жизни родителей с ума схожу? Конечно, нет. Это их личное дело. Но из-за этого я чувствовал себя безумно одиноким. Я был разменной монетой между родителями. Я был нужен, когда им надо было продемонстрировать, кто из них лучше. У меня не было друзей – сверстники мне либо завидовали, либо меня боялись. Подростком я безутешно влюблялся раз за разом, и каждый раз меня отвергали. Девушки находили меня страшным. Я лечил угри, занимался спортом, даже пытался приманить деньгами отца, - о, сейчас я понимаю, как это было глупо, - но ни одна не задерживалась со мной надолго… Они говорили мне: «Ты замечательный друг, но я люблю другого», даже если этого «другого» не существовало. Мне кажется, я не мог построить нормальные отношения, потому что никогда не видел их. Даже не представлял, как они выглядят…   
Кстати, об учебе. Так как денег в семье хватало, я поступил на филологический факультет, исключительно чтобы занять время. Там я научился неплохо писать тексты и увлекся поэзией. Издавал свои стихи в университетских сборниках, потом – малыми тиражами публиковал свои собственные книги. Это совершенно не приносило дохода, едва окупало затраты на выпуск, но меня это не интересовало. Творчество захватило меня, оно было единственным моим спасением от одиночества. Мои стихи не пользовались успехом у серой массы. Критики отзывались весьма нелестно. Говорили, что я – маньяк и садист. Но это не так. Я всего лишь излагал на бумаге свои ощущения, свое несчастье, и мне самому становилось от этого легче… В конечном счете, даже чужое мнение меня не интересовало. Я все равно не вылезал из творческих «запоев».   
Когда мне было двадцать пять, то есть, десять лет назад, отец умер. Ему было шестьдесят три. Дело его жизни досталось мне по наследству. Я совершенно не знал, что мне делать с этими стеклянными уродцами, которых так успешно штамповал мой отец всю свою жизнь. Мать, не проработавшая в своей жизни ни дня, но привыкшая жить на широкую ногу, уговорила меня бросить заниматься «никчемными стихами» и начать работать «по-настоящему». Она боялась, что если я продам бизнес, на старости лет она останется нищей. Я взялся за это дело под ее давлением. Муторная работа с бумагами изматывала меня. Незнакомые люди окружали меня каждый день, хотели от меня чего-то, это было невыносимо. Среди них появились те, кто называли себя моими «друзьями». И, знаешь, я иногда доверялся им, рассказывал, как мне плохо, как мне тяжело выносить это одиночество, но надо мной лишь смеялись и говорили, что я выдумываю и бешусь с жиру. Никто не верил, что можно быть несчастным с кучей денег…  
Так прошло еще несколько лет. Не успел я оглянуться, как мне уже тридцать, а я все еще одинок. Рядом со мной не было женщины, которую я бы мог назвать своей любимой. Случайные связи, непродолжительные отношения, редкие встречи с дряхлеющей матерью, которая канючила внуков, и работа – моя жизнь умещается в одно предложение. Творчество постепенно иссякло. Изредка я черкал четверостишья на черновиках договоров с очередными толстосумами, а потом рвал и выкидывал в урну.   
Я смирился с таким положением вещей. Я не думал, что может быть иначе. И уже не хотел. Я очень консервативный человек, я долго привыкаю к переменам. Но мне пришлось, когда эта перемена обрушилась мне, как снег на голову. Ее звали Ребекка. Нет, она не была сногсшибательной красавицей, спустившейся с обложки модного журнала, как ты можешь подумать. Она была обыкновенной девушкой, маленького роста, с средней фигурой, светло-русыми волосами и карими глазами. Она была тихой и спокойной. Работала у крупного заказчика, с которым я сотрудничал, принимала звонки. Сначала мы общались только по телефону. Ничего серьезного, обсуждали деловые вопросы, иногда перекидывались банальными фразами про погоду. Потом она стала приезжать ко мне с разными бумагами. Мне казалось, она искала повод познакомиться со мной поближе – я привык к меркантильным девушкам, которые вились вокруг. Но когда я спросил ее об этом напрямую, она была возмущена, и я с большим трудом смог восстановить с ней контакт. Я завоевывал ее, как никого в своей жизни. Я влюбился. Я понял, что это такое. Я заваливал ее подарками, я рвался увидеться с ней по любому, даже незначительному поводу, я вспомнил, как писать стихи. Ребекка не доверялась мне сначала. Но я впервые в своей жизни не собирался отступать и решил действовать до конца. И она сдалась. Она стала моей. Около года моих напористых ухаживаний, еще год страстных встреч, и мы сыграли свадьбу. Я купил для нас квартиру в городе – она не любила большие дома и находиться далеко от цивилизации. Ребекка была замечательной женой, ей нравились мои старые стихи, она понимала меня, всегда была готова пригреть меня и обласкать после рабочего дня, всегда выслушивала до конца и поднимала мне настроение своими рассказами о том, как прошел ее день и кого она сегодня встретила…   
На нашу четвертую годовщину знакомства мы решили, что пора завести ребенка. Я очень хотел наконец почувствовать, что значит быть отцом. Ребекка была только рада. Несколько месяцев стараний – и моя жена одним утром обрадовала меня новостью, что беременна. Все было хорошо. Пока не наступил шестой месяц беременности. Ребекка стала жаловаться на плохое самочувствие. Постоянно оставалась в постели, выглядела неважно. Появилась странная отдышка. Я полагал, что это все симптомы беременности и не придавал большого значения, однако исправно возил ее по всем знакомым и незнакомым врачам. Все пожимали плечами и говорили, что не видят причин для беспокойства. Говорили, что все недомогания – в пределах нормы. Но, тем не менее, рекомендовали отправить Ребекку в стационар, на сохранение. «На всякий случай», как мне сказали. Я навещал ее каждый день, и я не мог не замечать, как она чахнет. Но она не жаловалась, старалась улыбаться мне и продолжала убеждать меня, что она счастлива…  
На седьмом месяце беременности у нее начались преждевременные роды. Ночью до меня дозвонились из стационара и срочно вызвали туда. Когда я приехал, по встревоженным лицам врачебного персонала я понял, что что-то не так. Они рассказали мне о незапланированных родах, что-то говорили об осложнениях... Я ничего не мог понять, пока не схватил врача-акушера за грудки и не вытряс из него правду. Оказалось, что Ребекка умирала там, в родильной палате. Ни один врач не заметил, как ее слабое сердечко надрывалось от беременности… Я умолял врачей спасти ее. Я готов был отдать им все свое состояние…   
Я позвонил матери. Она сказала мне: «Молись, сынок». И я молился. Я как идиот ползал на коленях по больничному коридору и молил вашего «всезнающего и всепрощающего» Бога. Я молил его, чтобы он забрал мое здоровье, мою жизнь, чтобы он забрал у меня все, только оставил Ребекку и нашего малыша в живых…  
Утром все закончилось. Ребекка умерла от острой сердечной недостаточности. Ребенка тоже не удалось спасти… Я похоронил их, распродал имущество из нашей квартиры, перестал общаться с матерью, отдал управление отцовским бизнесом совету, а сам… Не знаю, как мне теперь быть. Прошло полгода, а я не нахожу себе места. Я стал ходить по церквям, храмам, соборам. Нет, я не ударился в веру, напротив. Я хочу узнать, почему люди верят этому самому главному на свете обманщику, почему продолжают поклоняться ему, когда человечество узнает все больше о нашем мире, в котором все логично и закономерно? И главное, я хочу узнать, за что он лишил меня моей единственной радости. Что я в своей жизни сделал не так? Может, ты мне расскажешь?


	6. Chapter 6

Грозный горный ветер навалился всей силой на хлипкое окно. Деревянная рама захрипела, дернулась внутрь комнаты, из последних сил сдерживая натиск стихии, но, звякнув слабым металлическим запором, все же поддалась и распахнулась, впуская стремительный воздушный поток в слабо обогретую комнату.   
Свен быстро встал с кровати и поймал мечущуюся раму за ручку, плотно прижав ее на место и закрыв на шпингалет:  
\- Что-то ветер совсем одичал…  
Он повернулся лицом к Тиллю и внимательно посмотрел на него. Тот плакал. Нет, не было ни лихорадочных всхлипываний, ни судорожно дергающихся лопаток, ни завываний, но даже в полутемной комнате нетрудно было заметить две влажные тропинки от слез на его лице, смыкавшихся на щетинистом подбородке. Наверное, у него уже не осталось сил на то, чтобы плакать громко, рыдать во весь голос.  
Свен был в растерянности. Весь монолог Тилля он трепал себя за кайму рукава своей клетчатой рубашки – под рукой не было привычного розария, который его успокаивал. Ему нужно было сейчас сказать что-то. Что-то такое, что не отпугнет Тилля от себя, не перечеркнет его доверие. Ведь священнику стоило большого труда уговорить городского гостя рассказать о своей трагедии. Но какие слова здесь могут помочь или хотя бы не разозлить? Какие цитаты из Библии могут заглушить боль утраты? К тому же, он обещал ему, что выслушает его не как церковный служитель…  
Святой отец подошел к Тиллю и снова сел рядом, положив ладонь на его плечо:  
\- Тилль, я глубоко сочувствую твоей утрате… - начал он осторожно, внимательно вглядываясь в заплаканные глаза гостя, - мне очень жаль, что так произошло.   
Банальное начало, но, тем не менее, Тилль выпрямился, зажмурил уголки глаз, избавляясь от остатков слез, и вытер щеки ладонями:  
\- Спасибо.  
Свен почувствовал себя увереннее, не услышав в ответ какую-нибудь грубость о том, где его сочувствию самое место, поэтому продолжил:  
\- Потеря любимого человека – это самое большое испытание, которому может подвергнуть… жизнь… - он едва успел осечься и заменить слово «Бог» «жизнью».  
\- А за что? Что я сделал такого, чтобы эти испытания сыпались мне на голову всю мою жизнь? – Тилль нахмурил брови.   
Священник закусил нижнюю губу и промолчал. С этим разговором он сейчас похож на канатоходца: одно неверное движение-слово – и он свалится с тоненькой нитки доверия, которую установил до этого с большим трудом.  
\- К сожалению, жизнь не обходится без несправедливости, - Свен убрал ладонь с каменного от напряжения плеча мужчины.  
\- Но разве в этой вашей книжонке, на которую вы молитесь, не сказано, что если ты будешь всю жизнь паинькой, тебя ждет рай на земле? – Тилль судорожно вздохнул и потер лицо ладонью, - извини, я опять начинаю…   
\- Я понимаю твою злобу и твое разочарование, Тилль. Я понимаю, что богатство не всегда делает человека счастливым. И твое одиночество я тоже понимаю…  
\- А тебе разве не одиноко жить вот так? – мужчина провел ладонью по воздуху, - постоянно быть одному?  
Свен задумался и потер щеку ладонью:  
\- Я не одинок.  
\- Ну да, как же я мог забыть про твоего бородатого дружка оттуда, - ткнув пальцем по направлению к потолку, презрительно фыркнул Тилль.  
\- Нет. Дело не в Боге. Каждый день ко мне приходят люди. Люди, которые еще верят. Их осталось немного. Даже в нашем местечке. Старшие поколения исправно ходят на службы, обращаются к священнику за помощью, просят провести обряд… А молодое – уже нет. Они бегут в большие города в поисках лучшей жизни. Они охотнее верят тому, что говорят по телевиденью, а не в стенах церкви. Но еще остались люди, среди которых я чувствую себя нужным, даже необходимым. Поэтому, пока они есть, я не одинок, - Свен посмотрел на Тилля и слегка улыбнулся.  
\- А женщины? Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось, чтобы рядом с тобой была любимая женщина? – мужчина изогнул бровь, ожидая ответа.  
\- Мы с тобой все-таки обсуждаем твои проблемы, а не мои, - святой отец не хотел разговаривать на запретные для него темы, поэтому решил пресечь любые поползновения в сторону его личной жизни, - как священник я бы сказал тебе, что тебе нужно отмаливать свои грехи. Отчего в твоей жизни столько горя – я не знаю. Я – служитель Бога на земле, но, тем не менее, Его замыслы насчет человеческих жизней, в том числе и твоей, мне неизвестны. Но как проникшийся к тебе состраданием человек, я хочу дать тебе другой совет – прими и отпусти свое прошлое, а затем ищи новое место в этой жизни. Это не просто, но необходимо.  
Услышав про «грехи», Тилль хотел было снова напасть на священника со своими атеистическими взглядами и убедить его, что никаких грехов за ним нет, но слова о новом месте в жизни заставили его промолчать.   
\- Легко сказать. Но как найти то, о чем даже малейшего понятия не имеешь? – Тилль подпер голову руками и глубоко вздохнул, закрыв уставшие от слез глаза.  
\- Может, твой новый смысл жизни сам тебя найдет. Но это уже следующий шаг. Разберись со своей прошлой жизнью сперва, - Свен задумался и добавил, - почему ты не общаешься со своей матерью?  
Тилль снова нахмурился и, не открывая глаза, отвернул голову в сторону от священника:  
\- Какое это имеет значение?  
\- Большое. Мать – огромная часть жизни. Ты злишься на нее?  
Мужчина недовольно засопел носом, но смог сдержать гневный порыв:  
\- Да, я злюсь. Она всегда была набожной. Вдалбливала мне с детства – как Бог решил, так и будет, а ты веди себя хорошо, и у тебя тоже все будет хорошо. Она заставила меня заниматься бизнесом отца и забросить творчество. И это она мне советовала, когда Ребекка умирала, молиться. Вместо того, чтобы приехать в больницу и быть рядом со мной, отмахивалась своим Богом от меня… Ничего из того, что она говорила, не сбылось. Ни мои молитвы, ни мой образ жизни – ничего не сделало меня счастливым. Или Бог все мои старания не заметил? – Тилль махнул рукой, - да просто его нет. Некому оценить мои труды.   
Свен вздохнул. Сложный случай. Нет, пытаться убедить Тилля в том, что вера – это вовсе не то, что он привык видеть в своей жизни, не то, что причинило ему боль, не острые слова матери – бесполезно. Пытаться убедить его перестать винить окружающих в том, что произошло с ним – тоже. Надо просто позаботиться о нем, дать опору, а дальше он сам разберется, по какой дороге в жизни ему идти.  
\- Хочешь выпить чай? У меня есть замечательный черный чай с мятой, очень успокаивает, - ни с того, ни с сего спросил священник и встал с кровати.  
Тилль приподнял брови от резкой смены темы разговора, но поднялся следом за ним:  
\- То есть, это все, что ты можешь мне посоветовать? Забыть и жить дальше?  
\- Если ты не веришь в Бога, отчего тогда ты так отчаянно веришь в волшебство?

Пока тяжелый чайник разогревался на маленькой электрической плитке, Тилль стоял у широкого окна и пытался рассмотреть звезды на небе. По сравнению с городом, где небо было оранжевым от иллюминации, в горах оно было глубоко черным, с огромными яркими звездами. Чарующее зрелище, от которого отвлечься его заставил щекочущий ноздри аромат мяты.  
\- Присаживайся, - Свен уже расставил чашки на столе и поставил большую хрустальную сахарницу по центру.  
Чай действительно был вкусным. Тилль с удовольствием выпил две чашки и заел оставшимися после завтрака блинами. Святой отец обошелся половиной порции напитка. Оба молчали. Тилль устал от разговоров – их за сегодня было больше, чем за последние полгода вместе взятые. Свен же понимал, что достаточно бередил воспоминания гостя сегодня и видел его уставший взгляд, поэтому тоже безмолвствовал.  
\- Отправляйся ко сну пораньше, - тоном доброй няни проговорил Свен, когда приметил взглядом опустевшую тарелку из-под блинов, - у тебя был тяжелый день.   
Тилль кивнул и потер глаза кулаками, совсем как ребенок:  
\- Ты прав. Вроде, ничего не делал, а устал. Пойду лягу. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Тилль.


	7. Chapter 7

Жаркие летние дни ненавязчиво пришли на смену весенней непогоде. Светало с каждым днем все раньше, свинцовые майские тучи скрылись за горным хребтом, а солнце, кажущееся в горной местности таким близким, щедро заливало ярким светом зеленые сочные поля. Как мягко и неспешно сезоны сменяли друг друга, так же незаметно для самого Тилля менялась его жизнь.   
В июне он ездил в родной город каждую неделю на несколько дней: решал вопросы с бизнесом, покупал продукты, которые сложно было достать в деревне, перевозил нужные ему вещи в дом священника, наведывался к своему невропатологу, чтобы тот отслеживал состояние его здоровья, проявлял фотографии. Свен совершенно не настаивал на том, чтобы его гость посещал церковь и чем-либо ему помогал, поэтому дни в деревне Тилль проводил так, как ему хотелось. Мужчина изучал окрестности, делал снимки, коих собрал целый альбом, отдыхал у озера неподалеку от деревни, а иногда Свен составлял ему компанию, если был не занят в церкви. По вечерам священник и его духовный «подопечный» собирались за столом и делились впечатлениями от прошедшего дня за чашкой черного чая с мятой, который Тиллю так понравился.   
В июле Тилль уехал домой один раз, но надолго. Его не было около недели, и Свен начал думать, что его гость, видимо, достаточно отдохнул и решил снова искать свое место в жизни, но не в увядающей деревне, а в многолюдном городе. Он ошибался. Тилль вернулся, и на этот раз он приехал с прицепом хороших, крепких досок из лиственницы. Вместе со служками он починил давно требующий капитального ремонта чердак церкви, за что священник был ему благодарен. Кроме того, пока Тилль был в городе, он полностью сложил с себя полномочия управляющего компанией, отдав «поводья» своему заместителю.   
В августе Тилль полностью перестроился на режим обычного деревенского жителя: начал просыпаться так рано, что даже успевал застать готовящегося к службе Свена дома, а ложился спать около девяти часов вечера. Прогулки в горах ему, конечно, нравились, но он решил, что надо найти себе занятие. Сначала он помогал со сбором урожая у одного из фермеров. Тот скептически относился к «изнеженному городскому», но Тилль оказался хорошим, трудолюбивым работником. Затем учился плотничеству у местного мастера – изрядного алкоголика, но кудесника в своем деле. В город он съездил один раз на пару дней.  
Казалось, что жизнь меняется и налаживается. Но Тилль все равно мучился от воспоминаний. Каждый раз, как он приезжал в город, он посещал могилу возлюбленной и оставлял там букет ее любимых желтых роз. Тоску и злобу немного притупляли изнуряющая физическая работа и разговоры со священником по вечерам. Но он все равно не мог полностью избавиться от этих двух червяков, подтачивающих его изнутри.  
Неожиданно жизнь изменилась и для Свена. И, если в случае с Тиллем, у того происходили изменения в позитивном ключе, для деревенского священника все произошло с точностью до наоборот.  
Деревушка Верфальдорф* – так называлось это местечко – располагалась в стороне от туристических маршрутов, в глубине среднегорья Баварских Альп. По меркам более плодородных деревень она была маленькой – три дюжины дворов. «Чужаки» добирались до нее редко. Поэтому любого незнакомца жители сразу брали «на кончик карандаша». Тилль не стеснялся появляться в деревне, и даже не подозревал, как пристально наблюдают за ним и за священником, и о чем судачат у них за спиной. Несмотря на удаленность от цивилизации, про сексуальную революцию, шагающую по миру, слышали даже здесь – для этого хватало и одного телевизора в баре старика Отто. В подробности, разумеется, никто не вникал, но глубоко верующие люди в хорошо одетом, богатом мужчине, который проживает под одной крышей с другим мужчиной, увидели то, что захотели увидеть. Свен столкнулся с непониманием со стороны своих прихожан там, где меньше всего этого ожидал.  
Утром пятнадцатого сентября Свен готовился к выходу из дома. Вместо привычной черной сутаны он надел белую рубашку с серым в полоску галстуком, в тон к нему брюки и туфли. Тилль спустился к завтраку и столкнулся с хозяином дома на кухне. Он не мог не заметить новые детали гардероба, поэтому закономерно спросил:  
\- Ты куда так нарядился?  
\- Нарядился? – священник невольно опустил взгляд на свой галстук и усмехнулся, - а, ты об этом… Я собираюсь в школу.  
\- Ты, вроде, староват для школы, - усмехнулся мужчина и поставил чайник на электрическую плитку.   
-Я подрабатываю учителем, сегодня первый день учебы, - Рихард подошел к маленькому зеркалу около раковины на кухне, достал маленькую тонкую расческу и стал приводить взъерошенные волосы в порядок, - сейчас в деревне сложно найти образованных людей, которые могли бы преподавать – они все давно уехали в город. Поэтому управляющая школой попросила меня помочь.  
\- То есть, ты детишкам еще с младых ногтей мозги промываешь? – скептически спросил Тилль, сложив руки на груди.   
Свен бросил свое занятие и посмотрел на Тилля, молча и абсолютно беззлобно. Но тот и без лишних слов понял, что обидел священника:  
\- Извини, - мужчина отвел взгляд в сторону, - я все еще не научился следить за своим языком.  
\- Я преподаю правописание и чтение в младших классах, - священник снова отвернулся к зеркалу, как будто обидных слов не было сказано вовсе, - мне пора идти. Я загляну домой после обеда и отправлюсь в церковь.   
\- Удачи. Тебя подбросить?  
\- Не стоит, погода сегодня хорошая, я пройдусь.  
Свен в хорошем настроении отправился в школу. Он любил общение с детьми, а дети любили проводить с ним время. Он умудрялся находить общий язык даже с последними деревенскими хулиганами, поэтому управляющая школой души не чаяла в молодом учителе.   
Привычной дорогой священник спустился через поле в деревню, прошел по уже неспящим улицам и свернул к школе – деревянному двухэтажному зданию с красной крышей, в тон всем остальным домам. Поздравление первоклассников и торжественное начало учебного года в этой школе проходили скромно и занимали от силы десять минут. Управляющая, фрау Киттель – полная женщина семидесяти лет с плохо видящими глазами, вечно спрятанными за маленькими круглыми очками, крючковатым носом и постоянно дергающейся шеей от старого невроза - произносила ту же речь, что и все сорок лет на своем посту, дети отправлялись в классы, а родители расходились по домам. Свен в сторонке дождался, пока старушка передаст новому поколению свои наставления, и отправился замыкающим в толпе детишек. Но дальше входной двери он пройти не смог – путь внутрь ему перегородила фрау Киттель.  
\- Доброе утро, святой отец.   
\- Доброе, - брюнет невольно сделал несколько шагов назад, остановившись перед женщиной, - замечательная речь, фрау Киттель.  
\- Да-да, - старуха суетливо осмотрелась и поправила очки на носу, - отец Свен, мне очень неприятно об этом с Вами говорить…- она снова замялась, глядя на священника.  
\- Что-то случилось? Через пару минут урок начнется…  
\- Это уже мои проблемы, - грубо отрезала фрау Киттель, - святой отец, наша школа больше не нуждается в Ваших услугах.  
Священник на несколько мгновений потерял дар речи от услышанного. Эта милейшая, как ему казалось раньше, женщина лично умоляла его помочь в школе с обучением, а теперь сама же так грубо и вероломно его выпроваживает.  
\- Могу я узнать, почему? – терпеливо спросил Свен, поджав губы и глубоко вдыхая носом, про себя считая от одного до десяти и обратно, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Вы ступили на очень скользкий путь, я не хочу, чтобы дети узнали об этом.   
\- Скользкий путь?! – священник не выдержал и повысил голос, сжав ладони в кулаки добела, - о чем Вы, фрау Киттель?!   
\- Сынок, тебя уважает вся деревня, но… Зачем ты спутался с мужчиной? – мягко ответила женщина, посмотрев на него поверх оправы, - я делаю это ради детей. Уходи, прошу. Я не хочу проблем. Я нашла тебе замену.   
Деревянная дверь захлопнулась. Свен остался стоять перед ней, глядя на силуэт управляющей, удаляющийся по коридору. Тяжело вздохнув, он направился домой. 

* Верфальдорф – придуманное географическое название, все совпадения с действительностью случайны.


	8. Chapter 8

Проводив священника до двери, Тилль вернулся на кухню. За окном – очередное безмятежное деревенское утро, которое он решил встретить с чашкой черного чая. Еще четыре месяца назад он бы в спешке выпил дорогой кофе со сливками или более доступный цикорий, запрыгнул в свой «Шевроле» и помчался колесить немецкие автобаны. Но он уже перестроился на новый лад. Вместо привычной газовой плиты приходится включать маленькую, электрическую, которая полчаса нагревается, чтобы вскипятить стакан воды. Тилль успел привыкнуть к бытовым трудностям. Более того, он даже придумал философское объяснение, почему на приготовление банального чая приходится тратить по часу времени – это все для того, чтобы он не торопился, чтобы бешеный ритм его жизни пришел в норму.   
Когда черная пружина накалилась докрасна, Тилль водрузил на нее металлическую посудину с водой и сел за стол, рассматривая местность за окном. С началом учебного года белая церковь на холме осиротела – ее настоятель ушел учить детей писать и читать, а юные служки заняли свои места в классе. Наглухо закрытые утром двери «средневекового замка» выглядели непривычно. Колокол больше не мешал музыке ветра. Теперь горный пейзаж стал совершенно монументальным, обездвиженным и безлюдным. От этого становилось не по себе. Тилль чувствовал себя как потерявшийся в горах альпинист, где еще не ступала нога человека. Поэтому, когда входная дверь дома с грохотом распахнулась, мужчина, конечно, вздрогнул от неожиданности, но про себя обрадовался – хоть кто-то нарушил его одиночество.   
На пороге дома стоял Свен. Он еще раз громко хлопнул дверью, на этот раз, чтобы ее закрыть. Тилль выглянул из кухни и посмотрел на хозяина дома. Таким он его еще не видел. Раскрасневшийся от быстрой ходьбы, шумно вздыхающий Свен быстрыми шагами удалился в свою комнату. Он хмурился и нервными рывками пытался распутать завязку галстука.   
\- Свен, что случилось? – Тилль подошел к приоткрытой двери спальни священника и заглянул.  
\- Ничего, - отрезал Свен, не поворачиваясь к двери и продолжая бесплодные попытки развязать галстук.  
Тилль постоял несколько мгновений, глядя в спину священнику, и, не спрашивая разрешения, прошел в комнату. Несколько осторожных шагов, и он оказался рядом, положив ладонь на плечо Свена:  
\- Ты сам не свой… Почему ты так рано вернулся?  
От прикосновения священник ощутимо вздрогнул и сделал шаг в сторону, повернувшись лицом к своему подопечному. Он злился. Первый раз Тилль видел его злым. А буквально пять минут назад он верил, что Свен – божий одуванчик, который только и может, что блаженно улыбаться всем смертным.   
\- Потому что я больше не работаю в школе, вот почему, - выпалил мужчина и снова потянул узел пальцами.   
Тилль протянул руки к шее Свена и мягко убрал в сторону уже раскрасневшуюся от усилия ладонь:  
\- Как это? Ты же говорил, что в школе некому работать, - одним ловким движением пальцев Тилль ослабил петлю, и надоевший галстук покинул свое вместилище под воротником рубашки священника.  
\- Я тоже так думал, но, как оказалось, мне очень просто найти замену… Я никогда такого унижения в своей жизни не переносил! – Свен сжал ладони в кулаки и посмотрел на своего гостя, - я даже подумать не мог, что такое возможно!  
\- Да чего ты так кипятишься? Может, они просто не хотят тебя отвлекать от церкви, - попытался урезонить его Тилль, но священник снова его перебил.  
\- Меня не просто заменили, меня выставили за дверь из-за каких-то слухов! – Тилль не убирал руки с груди мужчины, поэтому чувствовал, что его всего трясет, а дыхание стало походить на спазмическое.  
Тилль положил свои могучие ладони, на некогда изнеженной коже которых появились трудовые мозоли, на плечи священника:  
\- Свен, успокойся, а то у тебя сейчас сердце выскочит. Объясни мне, какие слухи? Кто тебя выставил? Я ничего не понимаю.  
Священник сделал несколько глубоких вздохов и посмотрел на Тилля:  
\- Я пришел на занятия, как положено… У первоклассников был праздник, я дождался, когда он кончится… Хотел пойти на уроки, но меня не впустила управляющая, фрау Киттель… Она сказала мне, что я не имею права учить детей, потому что «спутался с мужчиной», и захлопнула дверь передо мной… - с каждым словом он говорил все тише, пока не замолчал совсем, понуро повесив голову.   
Тилль несколько мгновений переваривал услышанное, потом отпустил переставшего дрожать и труситься Свена и почесал в затылке от неловкости:  
\- Свен, извини… Я, честное слово, никогда не предполагал, что мое присутствие даст повод деревенским такое придумать…   
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - священник сел на свою кровать, потерев лицо ладонями, - я просто поверить не могу… Как им могло прийти такое в голову? Я ведь каждому пытался помогать, я считал, что для священника это самое главное - помочь. И ничего взамен не просил. Даже когда церковь разваливается после ливней и снегопадов, я не прошу больше пожертвований, чем они готовы дать. Я пригласил тебя сюда, потому что хотел помочь. И теперь я – содомит? – Свен тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза.   
Тилль не перебивал его. Ему всегда было интересно, как священнику удается сохранять спокойствие, быть терпеливым и всегда излучать позитив. Тилль подозревал его и в наркомании, и в рукоблудии, но, оказалось, что Свен просто-напросто обладал огромным запасом терпения, который, однако, был не бесконечным. Кого не разгневает несправедливое обвинение? Тем более, в смертном грехе.  
\- Свен, послушай, - Тилль снова коснулся его плеча ладонью, - у меня не было возможности сказать тебе раньше… Ты мне правда помог. Я тебе очень благодарен за это. Пусть я залип в прошлом, и до сих пор вспоминаю, пусть я уже не такой как прежде, и не умею радоваться… У меня появилась надежда, что меня еще что-то ждет впереди. Что я должен что-то предпринять, чтобы двигаться дальше. Надоело быть мухой в сиропе. И, кто знает, когда я дошел бы до этого, если бы тебя не было рядом. Я тебе очень благодарен, - повторил мужчина.  
Священник посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, едва заметно, самыми краешками своих тонких губ:  
\- Я рад это слышать, Тилль.   
\- Поэтому я тоже хочу тебе помочь. Пойдем в школу, - мужчина поднялся с кровати и решительно направился в коридор к входной двери.  
Меньшее, что Тилль мог для него сделать – это вернуть ему возможность видеться с детьми. Ведь он много раз становился невольным свидетелем общения священника с детьми, и не уставал удивляться, как дети к нему тянутся и не боятся, чего он не замечал по отношению к другим взрослым.  
\- Что?... Зачем? – Свен поспешил за ним, пытаясь догнать и остановить, - Тилль, это совершенно лишнее!  
\- Ну, вот еще. Они тебя будут шпынять, а ты будешь терпеть? Это все твоя глупая вера - подставляй щеки, раболепствуй... – Тилль мотнул головой, - вот, ты меня опять вынуждаешь богохульствовать, - мужчина улыбнулся ему.  
Свен смутился, но спорить перестал.

Фрау Киттель занимала кабинет на первом этаже, недалеко от классов. Во время уроков в коридоре было тихо – в школе знали толк в дисциплине. Поэтому управляющая немало удивилась, услышав за дверью голоса и шаги. А уж когда дверь в ее кабинет распахнулась, хлопнув со всего размаха об стену, она едва удержалась в кресле.  
\- Вы что себе позволяете?! – еще не видя своих посетителей, возмутилась старушка и поднялась, возвысившись над столом.  
Тилль без всякого стеснения зашел в кабинет и подошел к столу:  
\- Фрау Киттель?   
\- Выйдете из моего кабинета немедленно! – нахмурившаяся педагог с многолетним стажем нервно дернула шеей три раза подряд, - как Вы смеете врываться в мой кабинет?!  
Свен был ужасно смущен происходящим, поэтому тихо прикрыл дверь и остался стоять около нее, глядя в пол.   
\- Ну, значит, я не ошибся, - Тилль посмотрел на женщину, - Вы присаживайтесь, в ногах правды нет.  
Фрау Киттель вспомнила о достоинстве, поэтому заняла свое место в кресле, поправила на своем крючковатом носу очки и посмотрела на посетителей:  
\- Свен?... – она растерялась и посмотрела на незнакомого ей мужчину, - а Вы, должно быть…  
\- Да, тот самый герой эротических фантазий этого села, - процедил сквозь зубы Тилль и нахмурился, - фрау Киттель, объясните, какого черта Вы выставили своего работника за дверь?  
Тилль едва удерживался, чтобы не засмеяться, разглядывая старуху. Уж очень она напоминала ему одну из ходовых стеклянных фигурок, что делал отец - старую ведьму с гнутым носом, у которой в комплекте был котел из черного стекла и настоящая деревянная метла с пучком конского волоса вместо помела.  
Женщина хлопала глазами и судорожно соображала, что же ответить, и решила, что лучшая защита - это нападение:  
\- Кто Вы такой, чтобы я перед Вами отчитывалась? Это решение коллегиальное!   
\- Дайте я угадаю. Вам рассказали, что настоятель церкви, в которую Вы ходите каждую неделю, спит с другим мужчиной? Со мной, то есть?  
Старушка запылала от таких разговоров:  
-Я не хочу это обсуждать!  
\- Но Вы же обсуждали это, коллегиально причем. Давайте обсудим еще раз, только теперь с непосредственными участниками Ваших фантазий.   
Та отрицательно закачала головой:  
\- Это ваше личное дело.  
\- А в чем же проблема? Вы же обсуждали наше "личное дело" раньше. За что Вы выгнали Свена? Он плохой учитель? Его дети не любят?   
\- Да нет, но…   
\- Тогда в чем проблема?  
Фрау Киттель поджала нижнюю губу и нахмурилась, поднявшись из кресла и отойдя в сторону от «сумасшедшего», на ее взгляд, посетителя:  
\- Я всего лишь переживаю за детей!  
\- С детьми все будет хорошо. И, уж поверьте мне, лучше учителя в этой дыре не найти.   
Фрау Киттель тяжело вздохнула и сняла очки, потерев переносицу пальцами:  
\- Хорошо, я все поняла…  
\- Я полагаю, Вы хотите извиниться перед Свеном и очень сильно попросите его вернуться на работу?   
Управляющая некоторое время молчала – было заметно, как тяжело ей дается взять свои слова обратно. Но она смогла.

\- Спасибо, Тилль, я даже не ожидал, что ты за меня заступишься, - Свен шел вместе с Тиллем обратно домой. Его допустили к занятиям со следующего дня.  
\- Ерунда. Мне пришлось разных дуболомов на работе увидеть, так что какая-то старуха – так, семечки.  
\- Не говори так о пожилых.  
\- Ох… ладно, «такая пожилая женщина» - это семечки.  
\- Так-то лучше.


	9. Chapter 9

В первый выходной октября Тилль решил отправиться в город - убедиться, что его дело еще живо (хотя в глубине души чувствовал, что ему уже все равно), проявить фотографии и купить пленку для фотоаппарата. За лето он собрал солидный альбом черно-белых снимков деревенских окрестностей, горных пейзажей и жителей, согласившихся ему позировать. Фотография стала его новым увлечением, и он просто должен был достать новые катушки пленки, чтобы продолжить собирать свою коллекцию новых воспоминаний.  
Вечером пятницы он собрал необходимые вещи в дорожную сумку и оставил ее у входной двери, чтобы утром не беспокоить Свена шумом – уезжать он собирался рано, еще до рассвета. Осталось убрать в сумку только черную кожаный кофр, внутри которого хранился новенький «Пентакон» - одна из новых моделей миниатюрных фотоаппаратов, которые несколько лет назад начали выпускать в ГДР. К нему не нужно было покупать штатив и огромную вспышку, он замечательно справлялся с задачей сделать снимок сам, поэтому Тилль носил его с собой везде за пределами дома.   
Прежде чем убрать технику в сумку, Тилль решил проверить, осталась ли еще пленка. Рядом с видоискателем в черном окошке сиротливо выглядывала белая единица, перечеркнутая тонкой красной линией. Значит, пленки в фотоаппарате хватит ровно на один снимок. В сущности – ерунда, можно пожертвовать этим кадром и отдать пленку в фотостудию на проявку как есть. Но Тиллю не хотелось тратить его впустую. Он осмотрелся в поисках того, чем этот кадр можно заполнить. Полутемный коридор, заставленный обувью и его сумкой, вряд ли был достоин чести попасть на пленку. На улице было уже темно, и хороший снимок не получится. Побродив по первому этажу, Тилль остановился у приоткрытой двери в спальню священника. Свен еще не спал, но уже надел на себя полосатую пижаму и сидел за столом над книгой. Мужчина остановился на пороге и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, разглядывая его. Тилль вдруг понял – он еще ни разу не фотографировал священника. На пленку попали уже почти все жители деревни, а он – нет. Он может сделать снимок сейчас, исподтишка, пока тот не видит – Свен был слишком увлечен чтением и на появление незваного гостя в своей комнате не реагировал. Снимок получился бы замечательный – у него красивый профиль, особенно сейчас, в глубокой задумчивости и мягком свете настольной лампы. Но Тилль счел такой поступок некрасивым – мало ли, как священник относится к фотографии. Когда-то давно Тилль слышал, что существует поверье – с фотографией исчезает часть души. Только вот он не мог вспомнить, было ли это поверье христиан, какого-то племени с непроизносимым названием в Африке или буддистских монахов. Для него это было одно и то же.   
Тилль еще немного постоял на пороге в надежде, что Свен его заметит, но, не дождавшись реакции, мужчина сам подошел к нему:  
\- Добрый вечер, Свен.  
Священник вздрогнул и выпрямился, переведя растерянный взгляд на мужчину:  
\- Ох… добрый вечер, Тилль. Извини, я тебя не заметил, книга интересная, - брюнет спешно положил на раскрытую книгу закладку и захлопнул ее, - что-то случилось?  
\- Все в порядке. Я пришел сказать, что уезжаю завтра в город ненадолго. У меня закончилась пленка в фотоаппарате… - Тилль сразу перевел разговор на нужную ему тему.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул священник, - удачи.  
\- Тебе надо что-нибудь купить в городе?  
\- Нет, все есть, кажется.   
\- Слушай, тут такое дело… - Тилль потер затылок ладонью и снова замолчал. Почему-то ему было нелегко просить его о такой простой вещи, как будто о чем-то интимном.  
\- Я тебя слушаю, - Свен внимательно смотрел на него.   
\- Могу я тебя сфотографировать?   
\- Сфотографировать? – священник приподнял брови, - зачем?  
\- Ну, помнишь, я тебе альбом показывал? Я уже почти всех перефотографировал в деревне, кроме тебя.  
\- Это совершенно необязательно, - брюнет пожал плечами.  
\- Но я бы очень хотел иметь твой снимок, - Тилль добавил в голос немного жалобности, и он зазвучал подобно голосу маленького мальчика, выпрашивающего у матери конфету.  
Священник посмотрел на маленькую пластиковую коробочку в руках мужчины, потом поднял взгляд до его глаз, помолчал немного и ответил:  
\- Хорошо, если ты хочешь, я не против.  
\- Замечательно, спасибо, Свен.  
Тилль нажал на кнопку питания, и фотоаппарат в его руках ожил, зажужжав. Свен насторожился:  
\- А когда ты хочешь сделать снимок?   
\- Прямо сейчас, - мужчина чуть улыбнулся ему.  
\- Нет, Тилль, я не могу, я… выгляжу не очень хорошо, - священник показательно подергал себя за полосатый рукав.  
\- Я никому не покажу этот снимок, а, если хочешь, даже не буду его вклеивать в альбом, - спохватился мужчина, - ты ничего такого не подумай…  
\- Фотография – это очень торжественно, надо одеться подобающе, волосы в порядок привести… - забормотал Свен, стараясь всеми силами избежать фотографирования в пижаме.   
\- Да брось, это же не в газету фотография, - настаивал Тилль, - ну давай…  
Священник снова замолчал на несколько мгновений, глядя в сторону, потом чуть улыбнулся и даже прищурился немного, посмотрев на Тилля:  
\- Хорошо, я согласен. Только ты тоже окажешь мне услугу.  
Мужчина про себя удивился – что-то новенькое. Свен просит об услуге… Это даже интересно.  
\- Услугу? Какую?  
\- Помирись со своей матерью.  
Нет, это не новенькое. Тилль от досады поджал уголок губ и насупился, снова входя в образ маленького мальчика, которому вместо конфеты досталась веточка сельдерея:  
\- Ты об этом говоришь каждый раз, когда я еду в город.   
\- А ты продолжаешь каждый раз упрямиться. Тилль, пойми, это очень важно, - Свен поднялся из-за стола и подошел к мужчине, - мать – твой единственный родной человек на свете. Я знаю, ты обижен на нее, но будь великодушнее. Прости ее, - он мягко коснулся его плеча ладонью, - потом может быть поздно… Ты ведь хочешь начать жить заново? Для этого с прошлым надо расстаться окончательно. И оставить старые обиды позади.   
Все это звучало очень разумно, но Тилль не хотел прощать свою мать. Внутри он оставался маленьким мальчиком, который по вечерам сидел в комнате один, без энтузиазма перебирая очередной дорогой конструктор, и ждал, что его мать сейчас придет, и вместо дорогой игрушки почитает ему сказку или просто побудет рядом. Внутри он оставался полным надежд и идей юношей, который писал стихи целыми сборниками, но растерял все свое творчество под давлением матери. Внутри он оставался любящим мужем и безутешным вдовцом, в страшные минуты своей жизни оставшийся наедине со своим горем…  
Тилль молчал, вперив взгляд в белую единицу, зачеркнутую красной линией.   
\- Хорошо, я с ней помирюсь. Постараюсь, по крайней мере.  
Воистину – ценный кадр получится. Ради него придется переступить через себя. Но Тилль знал, что делает это не только ради фотографии.  
\- Спасибо, Тилль, - Свен похлопал его ладонью по плечу и снова сел за стол, - я не обижусь, если ты меня обманешь. Это дело твоей совести, - он осмотрелся, - как мне… сесть или встать?  
Тилль посмотрел на него через мутный хрусталик видоискателя. Ему вспомнилось, каким он застал Свена несколько минут назад. Это было очень красиво, с художественной точки зрения, разумеется.  
\- Сделай вид, что читаешь книгу. Ну, как ты сидел, когда я пришел.  
Священник повиновался и раскрыл книгу на закладке, опустив на нее взгляд. Щелчок, короткая вспышка – и пленка в фотоаппарате с жужжанием сама отмоталась на начало.  
\- Спасибо, - Тилль выключил камеру и осмотрелся, - пойду к себе. Приятных снов.  
\- И тебе. Будь осторожен по дороге. И не забудь про свое обещание.


	10. Chapter 10

Тилль был в доме его отца последний раз больше года назад. Ничего не изменилось с того момента. Трава, как и всегда, была аккуратно пострижена, кусты – обрезаны, а опавшая листва собрана в углу двора небольшой горкой. Старые качели, покрытые толстым слоем ржавчины, стояли на своем месте – недалеко от черного входа, под высоким старым кленом. В своем одиноком детстве теплые дни Тилль проводил на этих качелях. Пытался раскачаться так, чтобы получилось «солнышко» - круг в 360 градусов, но так ни разу и не получилось. Зато набил несколько шишек из-за неудачных приземлений. Иногда он просто сидел и ждал, когда же мама придет и заберет его в дом. Ждать приходилось порой до самой темноты. Он часами сидел на качелях и всматривался в плохо освещенный двор. Ему мерещились страшные монстры, которые хотели на него напасть и сожрать, он жался к стальным прутьям качели, надеясь, что та его защитит, но она лишь равнодушно поскрипывала в ответ. Однажды, в очередной попытке привлечь внимание матери, Тилль забрался на старый клен и не смог слезть. Докричался до помощи он только через час. С тех пор на деревья он не лазил. Он мог бы продолжать вспоминать пережитые на этом дворе неприятности до самого заката.  
Тилль смотрел на двор отчего дома через лобовое стекло автомобиля и не решался выйти. Как будто все призраки прошлого собрались в тот момент в его «Шевроле» и схватили за руки и ноги, не давая шевелиться. Он ненавидел этот дом. И эти ржавые качели. И проклятый старый клен. Но он дал Свену обещание, и он должен был наступить себе на горло.   
Мужчина вышел из автомобиля и достал с пассажирского сиденья большой букет ярко-красных гвоздик – любимые цветы его матери. До двери – не больше тридцати метров, но Тиллю было невероятно сложно преодолеть их. Он весь ссутулился, впечатывая каждый шаг в вымощенную камнем дорожку. Букет ощущался в руке как тяжелый булыжник. Добравшись до порога, он позвонил в дверной звонок, один раз и коротко. Перевел дух, снова надавил на кнопку звонка, уже увереннее. За дверью можно было различить суетливое шарканье, замок щелкнул и открылся. За дверью стояла седая женщина, с аккуратно подобранными на затылке волосами, в длинном платье мрачного темного оттенка, и смотрела на гостя с прищуром. Она плохо видела.  
\- Мама, это я.  
Через несколько минут Тилль уже сидел в столовой и ожидал чай. Букет гвоздик занял свое место в хрустальной вазе на столе. Никаких объятий и причитаний на тему «где же ты пропадал, сынок?». Но Тилль не обижался на это. Видимо, чаша его обид переполнилась, и для новой там не было места.  
\- Ты все еще получаешь чеки? – спросил он у матери, когда та пришла к столу с подносом.  
\- Да, каждый месяц, как обычно, - кивнула женщина и расставила чашки на столе, медленно и аккуратно.   
\- Замечательно.  
Оба замолчали. Тилль пил чай, а Гита – так звали его мать - сидела напротив и рассматривала своего сына.  
\- Я искала тебя. На работе сказали, что ты… сменил род занятий, так они выразились…  
\- Да, сменил, мама, - Тилль посмотрел на нее поверх чашки.  
\- Я очень сожалею о том, что произошло с Ребеккой…  
\- Спасибо, - резко перебил ее Тилль. Ребекка – последняя тема, о которой он хотел бы говорить.  
\- Где же ты пропадал все это время? Ни дома, ни на работе с тобой не связаться…  
\- Путешествовал. Много путешествовал. Теперь нашел себе новый дом.  
\- Дом? Где?   
\- Вряд ли знаешь это местечко. Это очень далеко от города.  
Гита вздохнула. Сын в очередной раз ее подводит и расстраивает.  
\- Но как же работа?  
\- Ты получаешь чеки?  
\- Я же тебе говорила, что…  
\- Вот и все. Этого достаточно.  
Тилль отставил чашку и утер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Разговор не клеился, он снова злился на мать. Надо взять себя в руки.  
\- Послушай, мам, - мужчина придвинулся ближе к столу, глядя в подслеповатые глаза матери, - я приехал сюда не просто так. Я хочу извиниться перед тобой за то, что обижался на тебя. Это было глупо. Я тяжело переживаю смерть Ребекки. И зол как черт на весь белый свет. И на тебя тоже. Был. Прости меня.  
Гита коснулась его ладони на столе своей:  
\- Мальчик мой…  
Больше она ничего не сказала. Они снова замолчали. Тилль разлил новую порцию чая по чашкам.  
\- Ты уже… встретил кого-нибудь?  
\- Встретил?  
\- Да, женщину.   
Тилль еле сдержался, чтобы снова не взорваться гневом. Он даже помыслить не мог о другой женщине. Но ответ все-таки нашел.  
\- Нет, я встретил священника.   
\- Ты стал верующим, сынок?   
\- Нет. Он просто хороший человек. Я живу у него пока. В Баварских Альпах, в деревушке Верфальдорф. Может, выдастся возможность вас познакомить.   
Гита смотрела на него с любопытством и толикой недоверия. Но Тиллю было все равно, верит ему мать, прощает ли. Он свое дело сделал. Он извинился. Он выполнил обещание.   
\- Могу я остаться на ночь тут? – спросил Тилль, - я сдал пленку в проявку. Хочу завтра утром забрать фотографии и уехать домой.   
Неожиданно для самого себя он назвал Верфальдорф «домом».  
\- Конечно, оставайся.   
\- Только не у себя в комнате. Я лучше переночую в гостиной.  
\- Как скажешь, мой мальчик. 

В субботу вечером Свен совершал обычный ритуал перед сном – обмылся, переоделся в пижаму и с книгой устроился за столом. Только в этот раз текст никак не хотел читаться. Буквы разбегались в разные стороны, как тараканы на свету, одну и ту же строчку приходилось перечитывать по несколько раз. Все потому, что голова была забита мыслями под завязку. Свен с каждым отъездом Тилля все отчетливее чувствовал, что ему становится не по себе одному в доме. Для него это было странно. Он привык жить один, но также быстро привык и к гостю. Ему хотелось, чтобы Тилль сейчас был дома, хотелось снова устроить с ним чаепитие, поговорить о прошедшем дне и послушать его жужжащий транзистор.   
Может, Тилль для него уже не просто гость? Не просто духовный последователь? От размышлений становилось еще хуже – Свену было неловко заглядывать на темную сторону самого себя. Поэтому он отложил книгу и принялся бродить по полутемному дому, словно привидение в полосатой пижаме. Надо было срочно занять себя чем-нибудь. Он остановился на кухне и включил транзистор. Тот загудел как шмель и заговорил приятным женским голосом. Вечерние новости. Ничего интересного, но радостно было слышать голос другого человека. Свен поставил транзистор на стол и сел перед ним, как перед собеседником. Мерный рассказ неизвестной ему дикторши о посещении страны иностранным лидером отвлекал от глупых мыслей. Свен почти заснул за столом, слушая мелодичный джаз вперемешку с новостями, как посторонний звук из глубин дома заставил проснуться. Это было похоже на чьи-то шаги. Священник быстро выключил радио и поднялся, потушив свет на кухне. Если раньше ему было не по себе только от одиночества, то сейчас еще и от страха. На втором этаже, в комнате Тилля, скрипели половицы. Свен надеялся, что ему просто кажется. Или старая рама опять не выдержала ветра. Только вот незадача – ночь была тихая и безветренная.  
Собравшись с духом, священник забрался на второй этаж по лестнице и подошел к закрытой двери в спальню Тилля. За ней было слышно возню. Что-то упало на пол, похоже, книга. Кто-то быстро передвигался по комнате из одного конца в другой, суетился. Свен положил ладонь на ручку двери и осторожно потянул на себя, приоткрыв щель для обзора. В комнате метались два темных силуэта, бесцеремонно рылись в шкафу и ворошили матрас на кровати. Не нужно было долго думать, чтобы понять – его пытаются ограбить. Свен совершенно не знал, что делать в такой ситуации, поэтому решил сбежать. Но дверь успела предательски скрипнуть. Силуэты замерли. Один из них метнулся к приоткрытой двери и схватил священника за грудки:  
\- Попался, богомолец! – Свен оказался прижатым к стене спиной, а где-то в районе левого бока он почувствовал что-то острое и холодное, неприятно жгущее кожу, - говори, где деньги твоего богатого любовничка! А не то печень твою собакам на корм отдам! Говори!  
Свен первый раз в жизни оказался с ножом, приставленным к боку, в лапах мерзкого бандита. Он ничего не мог сделать, потому что не умел. Поэтому он просто не сопротивлялся, пытаясь высмотреть в темноте лицо грабителя:  
\- О чем… вы говорите…  
\- Молчать! Да вся деревня знает, кто твой хахаль! Говори, где деньги!   
Незнакомец крепко схватил его за рубашку пижамы и приложил спиной об стену так, что у Свена искры из глаз посыпались.  
\- Го-во-ри! – по слогам прокричал злодей.   
\- Ты на него так наорал, что он нам теперь ничего не скажет, - меланхолично заметил второй грабитель, по-прежнему скрывающийся в спальне Тилля.   
Но незваному гостю уже были не столь интересны деньги, сколько мучения священника. Он швырнул совершенно обмякшего Свена на пол и встал ногой на его грудь, так, что тот моментально начал задыхаться. Темная фигура склонилась над ним, и холодное лезвие острым концом уткнулось в кадык.  
\- Ну что, давай, молись своему Богу. Молишься? Не помогает? – вор засмеялся, довольный остротой своего юмора, - и любовничек твой тебе не поможет.   
\- Слушай, отвали от него, прирежешь чего доброго, - заволновался помощник.   
\- Заткнись! – гаркнул грабитель и сильнее вдавил священника в пол массивной подошвой, - ищи деньги лучше!  
\- Нет… здесь… денег… - еле выдавил из себя Свен, хватая воздух губами, - отпустите…  
Грабитель чертыхнулся и пнул мужчину в бок, заставив перевернуться:  
\- Хватай что есть и валим, пока этот придурок не очухался.   
Двое незнакомцев, уже не осторожничая, сбежали по лестнице на первый этаж, еще несколько минут рылись там и скрылись через дверь. В доме снова стало угнетающе тихо. Свен остался лежать в коридоре на втором этаже. Его трясло, грудь саднила, а сил встать не было. Спутанный клубок мыслей исчез. Только один вопрос бился в голове – за что? 

 

Как правильно? (не обязательно)


	11. Chapter 11

Еще час Свен не решался подняться с пола. Он боялся даже вдохнуть лишний раз – ему казалось, что грабители все еще в доме, или они могут в любой момент вернуться и добить его, как нежелательного свидетеля. Перед глазами постоянно прокручивалась сцена нападения, он снова чувствовал острый нож на своей коже, снова задыхался от тяжелой подошвы на груди, мерзкий смех снова звенел у него в ушах. Он жмурился, крепко жмурился в надежде отогнать ужасные видения, как ребенок, которому приснился кошмар. Страх вновь столкнуться с жестокостью буквально парализовал его тело, ему казалось, что любое движение отзовется болью. Свен поймал себя на мысли, что в момент нападения он молил о помощи не Бога, он молил прийти на помощь Тилля…  
Убедить себя в том, что в доме никого нет, что боли больше не будет, было сложно. Каждый шорох отдавался дрожью по коже. Но и оставаться уязвленным Свен не хотел. Поэтому, собравшись с силами, он медленно перекатился на живот, поднялся на колени, а потом встал в полный рост, покачнувшись на затекших ногах. В груди саднило, спина ныла после удара об стену, голова гудела, руки дрожали. Но недомогание беспокоило его в последнюю очередь, куда больше его волновало одиночество в пустом доме. Хоть это и далось с трудом, но Свен обошел каждую комнату, даже те, в которые не заходил за ненадобностью, и зажег в них свет. Наполнившись светом, одинокий дом священника на холме стал похожим на хэллоуинскую тыкву со свечой внутри. В освещенном доме Свену стало спокойнее. Подумав немного, он решил проверить, что грабителям удалось унести, и первым делом отправился в комнату своего гостя.  
У Тилля как ураган прошелся – матрасы с кровати были сброшены на пол и изрезаны ножом, поролоновые внутренности торчали из широких порезов, словно требуха из потрошеной рыбы. Сквозняк кружил перья, просыпавшиеся из отощавшей разорванной подушки. Стол был сдвинут с места, книги раскиданы по полу, шкаф – распахнут, и каждый, даже самый маленький, ящик был открыт. Часть одежды покинула свое место на вешалках и лежала среди перьев на полу. Нетронутым остался только комод, очевидно, до него добраться грабители не успели. Скорее всего, они так ничего и нашли, раз им пришлось перевернуть всю комнату вверх дном. Священник прошел босыми ногами по раскиданным вещам и запер окно. Грабители точно знали, куда лезли, окно было открыто только в одной комнате. От мысли, что кто-то посторонний следил за домом священника, или кто-то из тех, кто был с ним знаком и бывал в гостях, решил совершить это дерзкое нападение, Свену снова стало неуютно. Как иначе грабители определили, где спальня Тилля? Чтобы отвлечь себя, он принялся наводить порядок – Тиллю вряд ли бы понравилось увидеть свою комнату и вещи в таком состоянии. Хотя и саднящие грудь и спина серьезно ему мешали, медленно, но уверенно он убирал следы незваных гостей. Физическая работа хорошо отвлекает от переживаний, и за уборкой Свен даже не заметил, как начало светать. Это значило, что священнику пора собираться в церковь – воскресная служба ожидала своего проповедника.   
Откровенно говоря, Свену не хотелось выходить из дома. Жуткая усталость после бессонной ночи и кропотливой уборки навалилась на него тяжелым грузом. На груди проявился огромный синяк, неприятно ноющий от любого движения. На шее проступили фиолетовые пятна от захвата. Спина, наверное, тоже теперь украшена синяком, но высмотреть его Свену не удалось. Кроме того, Тилль должен был скоро вернуться, и он не знал, стоит ли ему рассказывать о нападении. После того, как Тилль буквально напал на несчастную фрау Киттель из-за попытки увольнения, Свен опасался, что темпераментный мужчина будет жаждать вендетты, и может натворить бед. Поэтому он решил молчать.  
Свен внимательно осмотрел спальню Тилля в очередной раз. Ему удалось навести относительный порядок, спрятать порванные матрасы и подушку. Скорее всего, Тилль ничего не заметит. Довольный проделанной работой, священник спустился на первый этаж и зашел на кухню, где его ждало разочарование в своей находчивости. Тишина в доме действовала на нервы, поэтому священник решил включить транзистор. Но на столе он его не увидел. И вообще нигде на кухне его не было. Единственная пропавшая вещь – радиоприемник Тилля. Такую пропажу он непременно заметит, ведь каждое утро Тилль начинал с того, что включал сводку новостей…   
Теперь Свену придется все рассказать, шила в мешке не утаишь. Но пока надо было найти в себе силы, чтобы провести воскресную службу. Заменить святого отца было некому – кроме него и служков при церкви никого не было, а долг священника для него был превыше всего. Поэтому Свен суетливо надел сутану и комжу, привел себя в относительной порядок (хотя следы недосыпа на лице скрыть было невозможно), закрыл следы от захвата на шее белым воротником и отправился к запертой церкви.  
В обители было еще темно – слабые осенние солнечные лучи плохо пробивались через узкие окна-бойницы церкви. Свен начал с того, что подошел к алтарю и зажег свечи на кандиле под распятием. У него получилось не сразу – ватные ладони плохо слушались его. Разгорающийся огонь осветил ступни Иисуса Христа, прибитые к кресту огромными гвоздями, запачканными бутафорской кровью. Священник видел эту картину каждый день, и впервые она напугала его. Он отшатнулся от изваяния и скользнул по нему взглядом, рассматривая его, как будто в первый раз. Детали, которые не привлекали внимания раньше, теперь казались ему ужасными: окровавленный терновый венок, впивающийся в голову, гвозди, воткнутые в тело, и кровь… Ему представилось, что прихожане, которые скоро сюда придут, казнят его, казнят за то, чего он не совершал. За нелепые слухи, которые распускали деревенские сплетницы. За то, что он плохо старался помочь всем и каждому. Они распнут его на кресте, так же, как Спасителя-Иисуса. Впервые Свену захотелось убежать из вверенной ему церкви, только куда? Дом тоже уже не казался ему таким безопасным, как раньше. И там не было Тилля.   
Тилль…   
Священник услышал шаги и обернулся, посмотрев в сторону входа. Самые пожилые жители Верфальдорфа, две семейные пары, Вебер и Беккер, как всегда, пришли в церковь пораньше, чтобы занять места в первом ряду. Фрау Беккер улыбнулась священнику:  
\- Доброе утро, святой отец.   
В ее жестах, голосе, улыбке не было никакой злобы, но Свен опасливо отошел от нее за кафедру, поприветствовав в ответ издалека:  
\- Доброе, фрау Беккер.  
После них пришли юные служки, которые быстро подмели пол и устроились на своих местах вдоль стены. Люди прибывали, заполняли скамейки, как всегда гомонили между собой. Все были знакомы Свену, но он смотрел на них, как на жаждущую расправы толпу. В шепоте ему слышались призывы напасть и схватить грешного священника. Впервые перед толпой Свен оцепенел. Прихожане замолчали и вперили в него взгляд, ожидая начало мессы, но святой отец и рта открыть не мог, только шумно вздыхал носом и крепче сжимал край кафедры ладонью.  
\- Отец, Вы в порядке? – шепотом спросила заботливая фрау Беккер, наклонившись вперед и посмотрев на священника снизу вверх.   
\- Да… да, давайте начнем, - еле выдавил из себя Свен и посмотрел на прихожан.  
С трудом взяв себя в руки, священник тихо произнес первые слова молитвы Господней, и прихожане подхватили ее низким, гудящим тоном, как вода в медных трубах.

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis;  
sanctificetur nomen tuum;   
adveniat regnum tuum;   
fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra.   
Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie;   
et dimitte nobis debita nostra,   
sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris;   
et ne nos inducas in tentationem;   
sed libera nos a malo. Amen.*_

«Не введи в искушение». После этой фразы, столь привычной для него, Свен запнулся. Молитву дочитали без него. Нужно было приступить к чтению Библии – потрепанной старой книги, которая всегда лежала на кафедре, открытой на том месте, где закончили читать в прошлую службу. Но Свен чувствовал, что не может находиться здесь больше ни секунды.   
\- Извините меня, - громко проговорил священник и под недоуменные перешептывания толпы спустился в зал и подошел к служкам:  
\- Максимилиан, - обратился он к самому старшему из них, - прошу, закончи службу за меня.  
\- Но святой отец…  
\- Я знаю, это очень ответственно, но прошу тебя, пожалуйста. Я себя плохо чувствую, - дрожащей ладонью Свен потер взмокший лоб, - наверное, простыл.  
\- Хорошо, святой отец, - юноша кивнул, - Вас проводить?  
\- Нет… нет, я сам, - священник направился на выход из церкви вдоль стенки, чтобы не привлекать внимание в своему позорному бегству.

Тилль приехал к дому священника около полудня. Он мельком посмотрел на церковь – та была открыта, значит, Свен еще не вернулся со службы. Тилль неспешным шагом направился к дому, по пути вынув из кармана ключ от входной двери. Он хотел заранее отомкнуть дверь, чтобы потом занести сумки из машины. К его удивлению, дверь была отомкнута и не сопротивлялась, сразу открывшись. Мужчина насторожился – в воскресенье священник до самого вечера находился в церкви.   
\- Свен? – с порога спросил мужчина и заглянул в дом, осмотревшись, - Свен, ты дома?  
\- Да, я тут, - из спальни отозвался знакомый голос.  
Тиллю все это не нравилось еще больше, и он поспешил в комнату святого отца. Тот лежал в своей кровати, в привычной пижаме, спиной к двери.  
\- Что случилось? – Тилль не на шутку заволновался и подбежал к нему, коснувшись ладонью его плеча.   
Свен медленно обернулся и посмотрел на мужчину раскрасневшимися глазами, слабо улыбнувшись:  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть…

*Отче наш, сущий на небесах!  
да святится имя Твое;  
да придет Царствие Твое;  
да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе;  
хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день;  
и прости нам долги наши,  
как и мы прощаем должникам нашим;  
и не введи нас в искушение,  
но избавь нас от лукавого. Аминь.


	12. Chapter 12

Тилль не на шутку заволновался, рассматривая бледное лицо священника. Без всяких церемоний он стащил со Свена одеяло-кокон по пояс и заставил его приподняться, сев рядом:  
\- Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? У тебя температура? – спросил мужчина и приложил свою большую широкую ладонь к его влажному от пота лбу, убирая с него всклоченные темные волосы.  
Свен молчал, напряженно глядя в бегающие из стороны в сторону серо-зеленые глаза своего собеседника, чем только поднимал градус волнения.  
\- Ну что ты молчишь? Где болит? Температура есть? – к волнению в голосе добавилось немного злобы.  
Священник сам присел на кровати, прислонившись спиной к деревянной стенке позади себя, глубоко вздохнув:  
\- Тилль, все в порядке, правда.   
\- Тогда почему ты дома? Церковь открыта, я видел. Ты же не мог просто так проспать службу или не пойти туда? – Тилль насупился, продолжая пристально смотреть на священника.   
\- Да, ты прав, я себя неважно чувствую… - Свен потер шею ладонью.  
Тилль проследил взглядом за его ладонью и заметил под ней, на кипенно-белой коже, фиолетовые пятна:  
\- Что это? – мужчина схватил ладонь другого и отодвинул в сторону, наклонившись к его шее и рассматривая пятна, - Свен, твою мать! Ты повеситься пытался или что?! Что это?!   
\- Нет-нет, Тилль, все в порядке… - священник глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
Ему не хотелось рассказывать Тиллю, что произошло на самом деле. Но и врать – тоже. Все время, что Свен провел в постели, он придумывал, что говорить Тиллю, чтобы его история выглядела правдоподобной, и при этом ничего общего с правдой не имела. И банальную простуду, и падение с лестницы, и несчастный случай в церкви – он продумал разные версии от и до. Но теперь, глядя в испуганные, по-настоящему испуганные глаза Тилля, он понимал, что не может ему соврать.   
\- Тилль… - Свен придвинулся к нему, не выпутывая свою ладонь из крепкого захвата, - не переживай, пожалуйста, ничего страшного не произошло, - свободной рукой он провел по плечу Тилля, и тот «сдулся» от прикосновения, опустив плечи и ослабив захват.  
\- Тилль… - священник заговорил тише, словно боялся, что их может кто-то услышать, - вчера ночью… на наш дом напали.  
\- Что?! – мужчина округлил глаза и резко выпрямился, как пружина, которую долго сжимали, а теперь отпустили.  
\- Тилль, успокойся, прошу тебя, - Свен снова схватил его за плечи руками, не давая ему подняться с кровати.  
\- Успокоиться?! Тут были какие-то мордовороты, и ты мне говоришь «успокойся»! – Тилль вырвался и быстрыми шагами стал метаться по комнате, как будто воры еще были в доме, и их можно было поймать.  
\- Тилль! – Свен попытался подняться с кровати, но мужчина сам вернулся к нему.  
\- Что они с тобой сделали? Они тебя… - Тилль в очередной раз рассмотрел его, взяв за плечи.  
\- Немного помяли, но не более того, - священник отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Рассказывай все по порядку. Свен, не ври мне, - мужчина выдохнул и потер ладонью свое лицо.   
\- Вчера вечером мне не спалось, я решил послушать радиоприемник на кухне… Я почти задремал за столом, но услышал, что наверху, на втором этаже, кто-то шумит… Сначала я подумал, что это окно в твоей спальне опять открылось – ты же помнишь, что мы так и не починили шпингалет. Я решил посмотреть, что там случилось, и застал в твоей спальне двоих… Наверное, они через окно к нам залезли… Они раскидали все вещи в твоей комнате, но ничего не взяли. Не переживай, я навел в твоей комнате порядок. Один из них схватил меня, стал… кричать, чтобы я сказал, где деньги моего богатого «хахаля»… Кажется, он так выразился. Он угрожал мне ножом и требовал отдать деньги, но я ведь совершенно не знаю, есть ли у тебя деньги и где они лежат… Он бросил меня на пол, истоптал и убежал со своим подельником… Утром я увидел, что они утащили твой транзистор… Прости меня, пожалуйста, я постараюсь возместить утрату…  
\- Утрату?! – Тилль чуть ли не закричал, встав с кровати и сомкнув ладони на своем затылке, сжимая между пальцев волосы, - черт возьми… - он зажмурился, потом резко обернулся к священнику, - к черту, к черту этот транзистор! Свен, тебя могли убить, и ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?!   
Священник натянул одеяло по шею, виновато и немного напугано глядя на разгневанного мужчину:  
\- Но со мной ничего страшного же не произошло…  
Тилль злился, и Свену казалось, что на него. Но это было совершенно не так. Он злился на себя. На то, что уехал, на то, что тем, что живет у священника, отравляет ему жизнь, на то, что его не было рядом в такой момент… Он трепал свои волосы ладонями, скалился, шипел и беспокойно метался по комнате. Потом вернулся к кровати и опустился перед ней на колени, сложив ладони на краю кровати:  
\- Свен, прости меня… Это все из-за меня.   
Свен ожидал, что Тилль нападет на него с обвинениями или еще чем похуже, но…  
\- Тилль, тебя тут даже не было, о чем ты? – священник коснулся его ладони на постели своей.  
\- Свен, так больше не может продолжаться, я доставляю тебе слишком много проблем. Сначала тебя чуть не выгнали из школы из-за меня, из-за меня кто-то в деревне решил, что в доме есть чем поживиться, и ты мог погибнуть… Свен, ты понимаешь? Этот придурок мог запросто ударить тебя ножом, и все… - Тилль замолчал, сжав пальцами простынь.  
\- Ты совершенно в этом не виноват, - Свен заговорил тоном, которым привык общаться в исповедальне, - ты не виноват, что люди оказались такими злыми… - священник помолчал и добавил, - я пришел утром в церковь. Я даже начал службу. Но… я не выдержал и пяти минут среди прихожан… Мне казалось, что они все меня ненавидят и хотят меня растерзать. Это было ужасно… Может, из-за того, что я не спал всю ночь… но мне впервые мерещились такие ужасные картины в церкви… Раньше я чувствовал в церкви только покой…  
Но Тилль знал, что виноват. Он не решался поднять взгляд на священника, только смотрел на его маленькую ладонь на своих «лапах», как он сам говорил. Он поймал себя на мысли, что испытывает тот же мерзкий страх, что и год назад, когда он пытался спасти Ребекку и не смог этого сделать… У него появился шанс исправиться, и он не может упустить его.  
\- Покажи, где они тебя… били, - сухо проговорил мужчина, сев рядом и глядя на пол, на свои грязные туфли, которые он забыл снять в спешке.  
Священник не стал кокетничать и расстегнул первые три пуговицы на груди, убрав ткань в стороны. Под медным крестиком красовался огромный фиолетовый кровоподтек, в тон тем, что остались после захвата на шее.   
\- Это все? – спросил Тилль и поднялся.  
\- Еще царапина на боку, но совсем незаметная.  
\- Снимай рубашку.  
Мужчина ушел на кухню и взял из шкафа аптечку, поставил ее на стол и долго рылся в ней. Он не спешил возвращаться в спальню. Ему не хотелось снова смотреть на результат своей халатности. Ему нужно было подумать, что делать в этой ситуации, но ничего дельного в голову не приходило. Единственная мысль, пульсирующая в его сознании - он должен исчезнуть из жизни Свена.  
Тилль выловил пальцами вату и согревающую мазь из ящика, вернувшись в спальню. Свен ждал его на том же месте, полосатая рубашка лежала рядом на кровати.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто это были? Можешь хотя бы предположить? – Тилль зачерпнул указательным и средним пальцами немного остро пахнущей мази из баночки и провел ими по солнечному сплетению мужчины, втирая осторожными движениями, боясь сделать ему больно.  
\- Нет, голоса незнакомые… А в темноте я не смог их рассмотреть. На них были… капюшоны или что-то подобное.  
Тилль недовольно вздохнул и насупился, приложив на мазь вату:  
\- Не переживай, больше никто тебя не побеспокоит. А насчет транзистора – черт с ним, даже не вздумай пытаться мне его возместить.   
Свен смиренно кивнул и не стал спорить. Тилль кропотливо замазал каждый синяк и царапину на его теле, натянул на него рубашку и накрыл одеялом:  
\- Отдыхай. Ты неважно выглядишь.   
\- Я не спал всю ночь… - священник зевнул, - наверное, мне надо выспаться.   
Мужчина кивнул и вышел из спальни Свена, закрыв за собой дверь. Некоторое время он бродил по дому, рассматривая его после нападения, забрел в свою комнату, изучил оконную раму. Да, и правда, шпингалет совсем ни к черту.Он выглянул в окно и посмотрел на свой автомобиль. Надо запрыгнуть в него и мчать отсюда. Оставить Свена в покое, вернуть его жизнь в прежнее русло.   
Тилль решил не забирать ничего из своей комнаты, все необходимое ждало его в сумке в багажнике «Шевроле». Он достал с книжной полки одну из книг - первый сборник своих стихов, который попал в печать. Он давно хотел попросить Свена почитать их, но стеснялся. Они ведь были ужасными: про грязь, про жестокость, про кровь, про ненависть и несчастную любовь. Но теперь ему было все равно. Он забрал из комнаты эту книгу, спустился на первый этаж, положил книгу на тумбочку у входной двери и достал ручку из кармана, набросав на титульном листе своим размашистым почерком со множеством завитков:

Спасибо за все. Я никогда не забуду лето 71-го.


	13. Chapter 13

Весь день Свен проспал глубоким, тяжелым сном. Его мучали темные, ужасные кошмары, и он постоянно просыпался, чтобы глотнуть немного спокойной реальности, после чего снова погружался в болото своего подсознания. Сны забирали его в ад, в его персональный ад. Раз за разом он видел одну и ту же картину. В сновидениях церковь представлялась ему эшафотом. Он шел туда, чтобы совершить службу, хотя и знал откуда-то, что там его ждет смерть. Сначала в зале он был один. Он подходил к алтарю под распятием, и возникшая из темноты толпа прихожан с гневным ревом хватала его за сутану. В этой толпе были все, кого он знал: фрау Киттель, фрау Вебер, фрау Беккер, старик Отто, его служки и ученики… Липкие, грязные ладони, большие и маленькие, толкали его, рвали черные одежды, царапали неправдоподобно длинными ногтями его кожу, а он не мог противиться справедливому гневу толпы. Он терпел заслуженное наказание, казалось, целую вечность. Затем сам Иисус спускался с распятия, и толпа благоговейно отступала. Свен, голый и истерзанный, стоял на коленях перед Мессией, смотрел на него и просил о пощаде. Но сын Божий не внимал его мольбам. Он снимал со своей головы терновый венок и хватал им шею священника, крепко сжимая горло. Свен начинал задыхаться, и на этом моменте просыпался. И так раз за разом.  
Когда Свен устал от кошмаров и решил встать из постели, был уже глубокий вечер. Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и не выспавшимся. В доме было тихо, и священник подумал, что Тилль уже лег спать. Ему не хотелось шуметь и будить сожителя, но проснувшийся аппетит все-таки нельзя было оставлять без внимания: за последние сутки он и маковой росинки во рту не держал. Чтобы не побеспокоить Тилля грохотом посуды, он просто сварил себе пару яиц, отрезал несколько ломтей хлеба и приготовил травяной чай.   
Ночью время тянулось ужасно медленно, и Свен чувствовал себя, как муха, увязшая в сиропе. Он не мог найти себе места: то он садился почитать книгу, то ложился на кровать и пытался заснуть снова, то заходил на кухню и пересматривал запасы провизии, раздумывая, что нужно будет купить на ярмарке, то отправлялся бродить по дому…  
Незаметно для самого себя он оказался на втором этаже, у злополучной двери в спальню Тилля, где с ним произошло несчастье. Дверь была открыта нараспашку, и Свен не мог не заглянуть в комнату: ведь Тилль всегда запирал дверь на ночь. Сначала взгляд упал на кровать – пусто. За столом тоже. Священник зашел в комнату, не веря своим глазам, и еще раз осмотрел ее.   
\- Тилль? – он даже окликнул мужчину, не понимая, куда он мог деться.   
В горле заклокотало волнение, сердце громко забухало в груди: Тилля нет в доме. Куда он мог пропасть? Неужели он решил искать возмездия и отправился в деревню, чтобы наказать разбойников?   
Священник быстро спустился на первый этаж, надел первые попавшиеся под руку брюки и рубашку, накинул ветровку, запер дверь в дом на замок и побежал в деревню по извилистой тропинке с холма. Он не хотел, чтобы Тилль совершил что-нибудь ужасное, о чем потом пожалел бы. Он должен был его остановить. Свен бежал так быстро, как ему еще никогда не приходилось. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, в такт бегу. Оказавшись на главной и единственной улице, священник сбавил шаг и пошел медленнее, восстанавливая дыхание и всматриваясь в темные окна домов. Он прислушивался к каждому звуку, коих в глубоко спящей деревне было немного: где-то сторожевой пес зарычит, где-то сова ухнет, где-то блудливый кот запоет подруге песню. Обычная деревенская ночь. Нигде он не слышал ни шума борьбы, ни криков, которые ожидал услышать. Свен остановился только когда увидел слева от себя старую табличку из дерева, на которой было вырезано «Добро пожаловать в Верфальдорф». Здесь деревня заканчивалась, и крутая горная дорога, изрезанная следами колес, винтом уходила вниз, теряясь среди деревьев. Тилля не было в деревне.   
Домой Свен вернулся уже спокойным шагом. Он обдумывал слова, что слышал от Тилля незадолго до его исчезновения.

_«Свен, так больше не может продолжаться, я доставляю тебе слишком много проблем»._

Ларчик просто открывался. Тилль не пошел вершить правосудие, он уехал. Он решил, что во всем был виноват он, и самоустранился. Свен злился. Нельзя злиться, это грех, но он не мог иначе. Почему Тилль не спросил у него, стоит ли ему уезжать и решит ли это проблему?   
Священник уже не задумывался о том, почему он так переживает о своем госте. Свен признался себе: с Тиллем ему было хорошо. Ему было хорошо просто разговаривать с ним по вечерам за чашкой чая. Ему нравилось видеть его каждое утро на своей кухне, небритого, в старой майке-алкоголичке, со смущенной улыбкой и фразой: «Я тут завтрак приготовил»… Ему нравилось гулять с ним до озера, слушать с ним вечерние выпуски новостей по треклятому транзистору… Ему было хорошо от осознания того, что он больше не одинок. Почему это мешало деревенским жителям? И почему Тилль так легко сдался? Вопросы, много вопросов, и все без ответа.  
Подтверждение тому, что Тилль уехал, Свен нашел только через несколько дней. Он вернулся домой после уроков в школе и заметил на тумбочке тонкую книгу карманного формата, на которую прежде не обращал внимания. Внутри, на титульном листе хорошо знакомым ему почерком было написано:

_Спасибо за все. Я никогда не забуду лето 71-го._

Холодным ноябрьским утром Тилль привычной дорогой шел по кладбищу. Привычка ходить на кладбище – что может быть ужаснее? В руке хрустела обвертка букета любимых роз Ребекки. Он докуривал уже десятую за это утру сигарету. Последнее время он вообще пристрастился к курению с нездоровым энтузиазмом.   
Остановившись у одного из надгробий, Тилль наклонился к нему и стер ладонью капли после недавнего дождя со снегом.   
\- Доброе утро, - проговорил он себе под нос и опустил хрустящий букет на землю перед могильной плитой, затем снова выпрямился, потерев поясницу ладонями, как будто от этого наклона надорвал спину.  
\- Я всегда думал, что разговоры с покойниками – это полный вздор, - тихо промямлил себе под нос мужчина, словно боялся, что его кто-нибудь услышит и сочтет за сумасшедшего, - но мне надо с тобой говорить. Послушай меня, Ребекка. Мне тебя очень не хватает. Я… потерялся без тебя. Не знал, куда приткнуться. Наверное, я всем приношу только несчастья… Иначе мы бы с тобой тут не встретились… - он замолчал, подбирая про себя слова, - послушай. Я думаю, мы встречаемся тут в последний раз. Дело не в тебе, милая. И это не значит, что я о тебе забуду. Понимаешь… это, возможно, глупо, но мне показалось, что я нашел свой новый дом, где я смогу жить без тебя. Да, я успел в этом доме изрядно накуролесить, и его владельцу доставил массу хлопот, но ты меня знаешь, я без этого не могу, - Тилль усмехнулся себе под нос, и ему подумалось, что Ребекка бы сейчас тоже улыбнулась, - еще и сбежал, как последний трус… Боюсь навредить, понимаешь? Приехал домой, думал, что смогу сам держаться. Но, знаешь, в нашей квартире без тебя находиться невозможно, а матушка… Не могу с ней находиться долго в одном доме. Она совершенно сумасшедшая. Пришел на работу, а там уже забыли о том, кто я такой. Нигде я не нужен, и везде чужой. Эти две недели здесь были сущим адом. Так что я уезжаю, надолго в этот раз, милая. Я попрошу за тебя молиться самого лучшего священника, я ему верю. Смешно, но я начал верить священнику. И прости меня, что оставляю тебя одну. Но я знаю, ты бы меня отпустила. Я люблю тебя, - поцеловал свою ладонь и приложил ее к могильной плите.   
На улице было холодно, тяжелые серые тучи на небе собирались к снегу. Тилль посильнее поднял воротник своего пальто и отправился к тяжелым чугунным воротам, за которыми его ждал верный «Шевроле». Он сел за руль и опустил солнцезащитный козырек, хотя солнца и не было видно. Из потайного кармашка на козырьке он достал черно-белый снимок, который обещал никому не показывать и не вклеивать его в альбом. На нем темноволосый мужчина в полосатой пижаме сидел за столом вполоборота и с интересом читал лежащую перед ним книгу. 

Ноябрьским вечером Свен обходил дом с фонарем и проверял окна и двери – новая привычка после нападения. Несмотря на то, что окна на зиму были заколочены, он все равно хотел убедиться, что открыть их с другой стороны невозможно, а шпингалет надежно закреплен на своем месте. Когда он был на кухне, он услышал глухой стук во входную дверь. Бух-бух-бух! Священник замер, надеясь, что стук прекратится, но он, наоборот, только набирал обороты. Бух-бух-бух-бух-бух! Буквально на цыпочках он подошел к двери и прислушался.  
\- Кто там? – осторожно спросил Свен, потому что пытаться высмотреть посетителя в темноте - совершенно бесполезное занятие.  
\- Это я.   
Знакомый голос. Глубокий бархатный бас, который сложно перепутать с чьим бы то ни было голосом.   
Свен суетливо отомкнул дверь и распахнул ее. На пороге стоял Тилль, в черном твидовом пальто. Несколько секунд они стояли по разные стороны порога, глядя друг на друга. Затем Тилль прошел в помещение, заставляя Свена отступить в коридор, и закрыл за ними дверь:  
\- Что так долго открываешь? Я замерз как собака… - едва он успел закончить фразу, как почувствовал себя в крепких объятиях. Он изумленно уставился на Свена, уткнувшегося в жесткую ткань его пальто.  
\- Если ты еще раз так исчезнешь, я заставлю тебя прочитать всю Библию от начала до конца.  
Тилль невольно усмехнулся и сомкнул ладони на пояснице мужчины:  
\- Это слишком суровое наказание. Не волнуйся, больше я не уеду никогда.


	14. Chapter 14

В дом священника вернулось спокойствие, приправленное неловкостью. В целом их отношения не изменились, в некотором роде стали лучше: например, Тилль научился готовить самые простые блюда, чтобы поздно возвращающийся из церкви Свен не занимался кухонными делами, хотя раньше его было сложно уговорить приготовить даже обычную яичницу. Они проводили друг с другом по-прежнему много времени, каждый вечер проходил на кухне за чаем и разговорами, правда, теперь без компании радиоприемника; изредка они прогуливались по первому снегу. Но теперь каждый их жест, взгляд, действие приобрели невиданную до этого осторожность и смущение. Меньше слов, больше задумчивого молчания и пристальных взглядов в глаза друг друга, меньше прикосновений, больше глубоких, протяжных вздохов.  
За две недели разлуки в каждом из них успела сыграть целая гамма эмоций, их сознание бурлило мыслями, и каждая из них была друг о друге. Сначала Свен был в глубокой обиде на Тилля, он злился на то, что тот его оставил в ужасной ситуации, но христианская добродетель и хорошее отношение к своему сожителю помогли быстро его простить. Он тосковал без Тилля и понимал, что его влечение к мужчине становится болезненным. Болезненным настолько, что ему казалось, будто Тилль – это новый Бог. Поэтому после уроков в школе он безвылазно находился в церкви, пока не приходило время укладываться спать. Он читал Библию и жег свечу за свечой, надеясь, что с каждой из них сгорит ужасная, скабрезная, богохульная мысль из темной стороны его сознания, но это мало чем помогало. Утешало священника только то, что Тилль теперь далеко и вряд ли вернется.   
Для Тилля эти две недели тянулись как целый год. Он понимал, что вернуться в свою старую жизнь у него не получится: Ребекка уже никогда не вернется в их квартиру и не будет там его ждать; выносить свою мать достаточно для того, чтобы жить с ней, он не мог; о своей работе ему хотелось и вовсе забыть, как о кошмаре. Последняя связующая ниточка с прошлым для него был гранитный камень на могиле его любимой женщины. Он нашел в себе силы скинуть этот камень со своей груди, вдохнуть, наконец, свежий воздух настоящего, а не затхлый воздух прошлого. Он понял, что его ждет новая жизнь. И он должен принять тот факт, что прошлое должно остаться в прошлом, как бы тяжело это ни было. Тилль четко осознал: он хочет быть рядом со Свеном, и чувствовал, как внутри него, на месте тяжелого гранитного камня появляется легкое, невесомое, сладкое чувство…  
Но как он мог об этом рассказать священнику? Он прекрасно помнил, что случилось со Свеном, когда его огульно обвинили в содомии. Он был вне себя! Как после такого он мог сказать ему эти три простых слова?   
Одним ноябрьским вечером Тиллю представилась возможность если не сказать, то показать то, что он не в силах был скрывать.   
Тилль закончил обход дома перед сном и спустился на первый этаж, чтобы сказать Свену, что в доме все в полном порядке. Он подошел к приоткрытой двери в спальню священника, постучал в косяк костяшками пальцев и заглянул:  
\- Свен?  
Тот сидел на своей кровати с книгой на коленях, и, как услышал голос Тилля, сразу отвлекся от чтения:  
\- Заходи, Тилль.  
Мужчина прошел в комнату, закрыл за собой дверь и подошел к нему, невольно опустив взгляд на книгу. На страницах он увидел ровные столбцы стихов и без труда узнал в них свое творчество.  
\- Ты читаешь мою книгу? – спросил Тилль, приподняв брови в удивлении. Он был уверен, что Свен такую сомнительную литературу хотя бы по диагонали не захочет пролистать, а в его книге даже были закладки и карандашные пометки.  
\- Да, - священник кивнул и придвинулся ближе к спинке кровати, тем самым приглашая Тилля присесть рядом, - ты пишешь замечательные стихи.   
\- Ты правда так думаешь? – мужчина был смущен такой похвале в глаза. Раньше за свою лирику он получал только не самую приятную критику.  
\- Да, особенно мне понравился стих про маленького мальчика, который сидел на качелях, а потом к нему пришел монстр… Сначала он показался ему злым, но потом они подружились, - священник улыбнулся, - я обрадовался такой развязке.  
\- На самом деле так и было… почти, - Тилль усмехнулся, от неловкости почесав щетинистую щеку, - это я писал про себя…   
\- Я помню твой рассказ о детстве… - кивнул Свен и глубоко вздохнул, - мне правда жаль, что так получилось.  
Тилль отмахнулся:  
\- Брось, это в прошлом.  
Священник улыбнулся, искренне обрадовавшись таким словам из его уст. Ведь с этим он и боролся – с тяжелым грузом его прошлого.   
Свен пролистывал сборник стихов, показывая Тиллю особенно понравившиеся четверостишья, а тот слушал. Вернее, делал вид, что слушает. Он сидел так близко к вожделенному священнику, что его буквально парализовало, в горле пересохло, а сердце забухало где-то в висках. Он чувствовал запах воска и церковных благовоний от темных волос Свена, запах мыла от его кожи, и он был готов сойти с ума от этого. Он слышал голос, но не разбирал слова. Он рассматривал аккуратные маленькие ладони, держащие переплет его книги, и это зрелище странно его возбуждало. Он смотрел на напряженную жилку на его белоснежной шее и чувствовал, что еще немного, и он вопьется в нее зубами.  
\- Тилль? Тилль, ты в порядке? – окликнул его Свен, беспокойно глядя на него.   
Тилль поднял взгляд до серых глаз священника, самых дорогих ему на этом свете глаз, и решил прыгнуть в их омут, и ему было все равно, чем это закончится. Он подался к его лицу совсем близко, заметив перед тем, как закрыть глаза, что обеспокоенное выражение серых глаз сменилось на испуганное. Его губы коснулись никогда прежде не целованных губ священника…  
\- Тилль! Что ты делаешь?! – возмущенным, неожиданно для самого себя, шепотом спросил священник, задохнувшись от неожиданности. Книга выскользнула из ладони и с грохотом упала на пол.  
\- Свен, тихо, - Тилль взял мужчину за бока и опустил его спиной на кровать, схватив пальцами пуговицы на его пижаме и быстро расстегивая их, грозясь оторвать.  
Свен не сопротивлялся, только вздыхал глубоко и часто, мелко дрожа всем телом. Он не знал, что ему предпринять. Он ведь так хотел оказаться в его руках, в ласковых руках его нового Бога, но как же он боялся разгневать того, в которого истово верил всю свою жизнь…   
\- Тилль, не надо, - взмолился своему новому Богу Свен и поймал его огромные ладони на своих бедрах, - остановись, пожалуйста, - он надеялся, что если сам не может прекратить все это, то милосердный Бог Тилль сможет.  
\- Тихо, Свен, - снова прошептал Тилль и стянул с него полосатые штаны, бросив вслед за рубашкой на пол.   
Священник оказался перед ним обнаженным, только его медный крестик на цепочке оставался последним рубежом до полной наготы. Тилль с восхищением рассматривал девственное тело, касался его и наслаждался тем ощущением, что до него ничьи руки и губы не бывали здесь. От того ему казалось, что оно священное.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - задыхаясь от восторга, прошептал мужчина, склонился над его взволнованно вздымающейся грудью и провел по ней языком, сомкнув губы на его маленьком соске.   
Свен беспомощно запрокинул руки над головой, вцепившись ладонями в спинку кровати. Он плотно зажмурился, чтобы не видеть и не знать, что его новый Бог сотворит с ним. Он чувствовал его мозолистые ладони то на своих боках, то на бедрах, ощущал его теплые губы и влажный язык на своем груди и животе, и не мог лежать спокойно, постоянно вздрагивая и царапая ногтями спинку кровати.  
\- Я ничего плохого не сделаю… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как хорошо быть с кем-то, - прошептал в его губы Тилль и снова поцеловал, не рассчитывая на взаимность.   
Массивный мужчина лег рядом со священником на бок, пропустил руку под его плечами и сгрёб его в крепкие объятия, сплюнув на ладонь и опустив ее на низ его живота.  
\- Тебе понравится, - уверил его Тилль, и Свену оставалось только поверить ему на слово.  
Ладонь сомкнулась на его члене, и священник взбрыкнул всем телом, не сдержав громкого стона.  
\- Тилль, перестань! - взмолился святой отец, закусив губы и сдвинув ноги, - не надо так…  
\- В этом нет ничего страшного, - увещевал его Тилль, касаясь губами вожделенной жилки на его шее.  
Пальцы все рьянее скользили по его члену, к поцелуям добавлялись легкие укусы, тело священника дрожало все сильнее, сбившееся дыхание вырывалось из его грудной клетки вперемешку со сдавленными стонами…   
\- Тилль! Тилль! Боже!  
Все его тело собралось в пружину и разрядилось с оргазмом под громкий стон…  
Несколько минут они не шевелились. Затем Свен поднялся с кровати и трясущимися руками подобрал пижаму с пола, натягивая ее на себя.   
\- Зачем ты ее надеваешь? Я же видел тебя голым, - усмехнулся Тилль, наблюдая за скрывающейся под рубашкой спиной.  
\- Мне так… уютнее, - отозвался Свен и снова лег в кровать, выключив светильник.   
\- Мне остаться тут?  
\- Оставайся… Приятных снов…  
\- И тебе. Самых лучших снов.


	15. Chapter 15

Оказавшись в одной постели, двое мужчин еще долго не могли уснуть: Свен - от угрызений совести, Тилль – от переполняющих его эмоций. Радость, страх, смущение – все смешалось в жгучий коктейль в его груди. Он смотрел на неровно вздымающуюся от судорожного дыхания спину в полосатой пижаме и сдерживал в себе желание обнять ее обладателя, потому что видел, как на каждое движение с его стороны Свен вздрагивал и беспокойно оборачивался. Тилль понимал: то, что он сделал, было весьма грубо и недальновидно. Он повел себя как животное, не сдержался, не попытался объясниться… С другой стороны, что, если другой возможности ему не представилось бы? Что, если бы словесное признание в любви отпугнуло Свена? Может, надо сейчас поговорить с ним? Или лучше не трогать? От всех этих терзаний и сомнений хотелось спрятаться. Тилль закрыл глаза, и полосатая пижама погрузилась вместе с ним в темноту. Утро вечера мудренее.   
Следующий день Тилль только и делал, что ждал возвращения Свена. Тот испарился еще ранним утром, когда на улице была кромешная темнота, оставив после себя аккуратно сложенную постель. Мужчина постоянно смотрел на часы, шатался по дому и от волнения не знал, куда себя деть. Раз за разом он складывал в голове текст извинений, менял слова местами, подбирал новые, но все равно понимал, что словами здесь ничем не поможешь. Однако, надо было хотя бы попытаться. Тилль ожидал увидеть Свена на обеде – ведь священник всегда после возвращения с уроков из школы предпочитал плотно поесть перед службой в церкви, но в тот день он не появился дома. В окно мужчина видел, что обитель открыта для посетителей, значит, Свен там. Но домой не спешит. И даже когда совсем стемнело, священник не вернулся ночевать. Тилль набрался решимости, надел свое пальто и по свежевыпавшему снегу, приятно похрустывающему под толстой подошвой, отправился в церковь.  
Внутренняя дверь церкви, которая находилась в коротком коридоре следом за массивными воротами, и значительно уступала им в размерах, была закрыта, но, к счастью, не на замок. Тилль открыл ее и прошел в полутемный зал, окинув внутреннее убранство таким заинтересованным взглядом, как будто видел все это в первый раз. Он давно сюда не заходил, с тех самых пор, как помог починить протекающую крышу. Ничего не изменилось: те же плохо побеленные служками стены, старые страшные статуи, распятие, хлипкая кафедра… Он вспомнил себя. Себя злого, агрессивного, разочарованного, встретившего молодого священника, немного испуганного, но такого доброго…  
Настоятеля долго искать не пришлось: он сидел на одной из крайних лавок у входа, задумчивый, перебирающий четки. Он был так глубоко погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил появления позднего гостя.  
\- Ты собираешься идти домой или будешь дальше тут зад морозить? – в зале на самом деле было холодно.  
Свен вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на Тилля, не испуганный, но растерянный.  
\- Я думал, ты уже спишь, - тихо ответил священник и снова посмотрел на четки в своей ладони. Аккуратный ноготь на большом пальце легко передвинул бусину по леске. Щелк.  
Тилль постоял немного рядом, потом размашисто, как и всегда, уронил свою могучую фигуру на лавку. Несколько минут они сидели молча. Тилль рассматривал аккуратный профиль священника, весь устремленный на четки, а Свен методично щелкал бусинами. Щелк, щелк, щелк…  
\- Послушай, Свен… Мне надо с тобой поговорить, - наконец, вступил Тилль.  
\- Тилль, все в порядке. Ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять.  
Щелк, щелк, щелк. Этот звук действовал на нервы.  
\- Нет, послушай меня, - мужчина взял ладонь с четками своей, вытащив их из холодных пальцев.  
\- Послушай меня внимательно, Свен, - он держал его за руку крепко, хотя священник вовсе не собирался вырываться, - я вчера сделал с тобой не самую хорошую вещь. Прости меня за это. Я знаю, ты веришь, что твой главный начальник, который болтается где-то в небе над нами, все это видел, теперь рвет и мечет, а про тебя уже доложил Сатане или еще кому-нибудь… Ох, извини, я не могу на эту тему говорить без сарказма. Извини, - Тилль усмехнулся от неловкости, помолчал немного и продолжил, - понимаешь, Свен, все дело в том, что я не так давно понял. Я не знаю, как это назвать одним словом. Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой. Я хочу быть для тебя кем-то большим, чем другом и арендатором комнаты в твоем доме. Вчера, когда я сидел рядом, я, честное слово, думал, рехнусь от близости с тобой. Я хотел сделать гораздо более ужасное, да. Я животное, содомит – называй меня, как тебе угодно. Это ничего не изменит. Ты вытащил меня из выгребной ямы. Буквально, Свен. Я был готов покончить с собой от пережитого кошмара, но ты меня спас. Может, этот факт так влияет на меня. А может, все потому, что у тебя славное лицо. Неважно, совершенно неважно, почему у меня все нутро переворачивается, когда я смотрю на тебя. Важно только то, что я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Как вчера ночью. Я не могу больше смотреть на тебя со стороны и не иметь возможности прикоснуться. Поэтому… Поэтому я совершил эту глупость. Прости. Но теперь ты все знаешь. И я хочу, чтобы ты сам решил, что мы будем делать дальше.  
Свен сосредоточенно слушал ставшего вдруг таким красноречивым Тилля. Его замерзшая ладонь покоилась в теплых ладонях мужчины, и от этого было уютно.   
\- Тилль, - священник потер лоб свободной ладонью и глубоко вздохнул, закрыв глаза, - я не знаю, что у нас с тобой может получиться. Я священник, я не могу…  
\- Да к черту это! Ты – живой человек! Ты не заслужил одиночества! – возмутился Тилль.  
\- Дослушай меня, пожалуйста, - Свен посмотрел мужчине в глаза, - я ведь совсем не знаю, что надо делать. Я знаю только, что мне нельзя… Но я хочу, Тилль. Когда ты появился в доме, я понял, что это прекрасно, когда рядом с тобой есть другой человек. Когда ты исчез на две недели, я места себе не находил. Я как будто бы прозрел с тобой, а потом снова ослеп. Ты мне дорог, Тилль. Но мне делается страшно от мысли, что кто-нибудь узнает обо всем, что происходит между нами. И я не могу предавать то, под чем подписался, когда принимал сан священника. То, что ты сделал вчера… Это было неправильно. Но меня тянет к этому. Поэтому я весь день провел вне дома. Подальше от соблазнов.  
Тилль разочарованно вздохнул и отвел взгляд в сторону, выпустив холодные пальцы из своей теплой ладони:  
\- Зачем ты только стал этим треклятым священником? Тебя родители заставили?   
\- У меня не было выбора. Я вырос в монастыре.   
\- В монастыре?  
\- Да. Служение Богу – это единственное, чему я научился в жизни, - Свен горько усмехнулся, - и то, как видишь, поганый из меня священник получился.  
\- Не говори так. Знаешь, скольких священников я перевидал? Некоторые детей насилуют. Некоторые собирают подать и тратят ее на себя. Некоторым вообще все равно, что ты пришел к ним просить помощи, и на твое горе им плевать, - на лбу Тилля проступили две борозды морщин от воспоминаний, - а ты помогаешь. Ты всем помогаешь, Свен. Ты сотворил чудо в моем случае.  
\- Но ведь тебе помогла не вера в Бога…  
\- Мне помогла вера в тебя.  
Они снова замолчали. Тишину нарушал только треск угасающей свечки где-то неподалеку.   
\- Я боюсь, Тилль. Я запутался…  
\- Давай попробуем. Просто попробуем. В любой момент можно остановиться. Я уеду, если что-нибудь пойдет не так.  
Свен придвинулся к нему ближе и снова взялся за его руку. Рядом с ним стало так тепло, что захотелось спать. Неудивительно: он едва ли сомкнул глаза ночью и весь день провел на ногах.  
\- Я больше ничего такого без твоего разрешения никогда не сделаю, я клянусь, перед ним клянусь, - Тилль махнул рукой в сторону распятия.  
\- Но я совершенно ничего не знаю об отношениях и ничего не умею.  
\- Я тебя научу. Я тебе доверился, теперь ты доверься мне.   
Свен окинул зал взглядом и поднялся с лавки, взяв в ладонь лежащие на коленях Тилля четки:  
\- Идем домой, я устал. Тяжелый день был сегодня.

В доме погасла последняя лампочка. Тилль устроился на своей кровати ко сну, но тот не спешил приходить. Он лежал и смотрел в окно, обрамленное блестящей в свете уличного фонаря коркой снега. В голове – бардак, который мешал сосредоточиться на сне.   
\- Тилль?  
Тихий голос за дверью. И его имя, произнесенное этим голосом. Он называл его по имени тысячи раз, но теперь оно приобрело новое звучание из его уст.  
\- Заходи, открыто.  
Свен зашел в спальню и прикрыл за собой дверь. Голыми ступнями он прошел к кровати и присел на край, вглядываясь в темноте в лицо Тилля:  
\- Можно я посплю сегодня тут?   
\- Конечно, ложись.   
\- Только я у стенки… Это ничего?  
\- Ложись.  
Несколько мгновений неловкой возни, и дом снова наполнился тишиной.


	16. Chapter 16

«Родиться заново». Свен чувствовал себя в свои тридцать лет как младенец, который ничего не знает, не понимает и не умеет. Ему постоянно требовался рядом «взрослый», который возьмет его за руку и поведет за собой в новый, страшный мир. И Тилль неплохо справлялся с этой ролью «родителя». «Родиться заново» - так Свен назвал про себя происходящие изменения. Той зимой Свен узнал много нового. Каждый день они становились ближе друг к другу, каждый день Свен разрешал немного больше, чем в предыдущий. Наконец, наступил момент, когда они добрались до самого пика физической близости.  
Тем вечером все было, как уже повторялось каждый день в течение двух месяцев. Старые часы - огромные, выделанные из старого дуба, подпирающие циферблатом потолок, - девять раз пробили своим низким, тяжелым боем. В этот момент Тилль и Свен сидели за столом на кухне. Тилль читал газету, Свен листал альбом с летними фотографиями. Когда часы ударили в последний, девятый раз, Тилль посмотрел на священника поверх газеты. Они пересеклись взглядами на мгновение, и Свен кивнул. Тилль без лишних слов поднялся и удалился из кухни. Он отправился на второй этаж, к самой крайней комнате, открыл дверь и подошел к окну. Плотно занавесив его, он отправился в следующую комнату, и продолжал так, пока каждое окно в доме не было закрыто от посторонних взглядов – такова была просьба Свена. Он все еще опасался, что кто-то следит за ними, и не хотел рисковать. Тилль не спорил. В конце концов, какая ему разница, висят на окнах шторы или нет?   
После обхода Тилль спустился на первый этаж и зашел в ванную комнату. Свен ждал его, сидя на краю старой деревянной ванны.  
\- Все в порядке? – осведомился священник, поднявшись и посмотрев на мужчину.  
\- Да, все отлично, - Тилль улыбнулся ему и подошел, наконец обняв Свена.  
Пока весь дом не был закрыт от посторонних взглядов, пока не становилось так темно, что хребты гор исчезали во мраке, Тилль не мог себе позволить даже обнять священника. Таковы были правила.   
\- Устал сегодня? – будничным тоном осведомился мужчина, расстегивая клетчатую рубашку Свена.   
\- Нет, я в полном порядке, - Свен выбрался из расстегнутой рубашки.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворившись ответом, Тилль отправил вслед за рубашкой джинсы и нижнее белье священника.  
Свен остался перед ним в одной цепочке с крестиком. Он уже не смущался своей наготы перед мужчиной. Тилль невольно улыбнулся, с удовольствием рассматривая его. Какой же он ладный! Недаром его матушка всегда сокрушалась, что среди священников и монахов пропадает много «отличного генетического материала»…  
\- Залазь в воду, пол холодный, - мужчина погладил священника по плечу.   
Свен охотно забрался в теплую воду и вытянул ноги, расслабленно закрыв глаза:  
\- Хорошо…  
Тилль закатал рукава своей рубашки до локтей и сел на край старой ванны, взяв мыло и вспенивая его в своих ладонях:  
\- Что будем делать сегодня?   
От вопроса священник открыл глаза и посмотрел на мужчину. Несколько мгновений он молчал, раздумывая. Как будто собирался сказать что-то очень важное.  
\- Тилль… - он замолчал, даже не начав толком говорить.  
\- Да? Я тебя слушаю, Свен, - выждав несколько мгновений и не услышав продолжения, подтолкнул Тилль и начал намыливать его плечи и спину.  
\- Мы можем попробовать… Господи, что я несу? - священник накрыл лицо ладонью.  
\- Ты говоришь о сексе? – спокойно уточнил Тилль, водя ладонью по гладкой спине.  
Прошедшие два месяца Тилль только готовил Свена к сексу. Каждый вечер он терпеливо работал над скованным телом священника, изучал его, подмечал, что ему нравится, а что нет. Они ограничивались онанизмом, чтобы снять возбуждение, а когда Свен набирался смелости, Тилль разрабатывал его анус пальцами.   
\- Да, я говорю о нем, - выдохнул Свен и пересел к нему лицом, - мы можем попробовать?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? – мужчина усмехнулся, покачав головой и намыливая его грудь, - Свен, это тебе решать. Если ты считаешь, что ты готов…  
\- Я готов, - перебил священник, глядя ему в глаза, - если это должно произойти, пусть это произойдет сегодня.  
\- С чего это ты заторопился? – Тилль приподнял брови, проведя мыльными ладонями по его бокам, - ты не подумай, что я не хочу, просто… пойми, это очень важный шаг. К тому же, может быть больно.   
\- Я готов, я уверен в этом, Тилль.  
\- Хорошо, - мужчина ополоснул руки от мыла и поднялся, взяв махровое полотенце с крючка, - тогда не будем откладывать это в долгий ящик.  
Свен выбрался из ванной, тут же погрузившись в мягкие объятия полотенца, и глубоко вздохнул, глядя на Тилля. Ему было стыдно за то, что он боится, за то, что он вообще все это делает, но стоило Тиллю провести пальцами по его спине внизу, у самой поясницы, по впадине его позвоночника, как все эмоции и сомнения отринули на второй план.   
Двое мужчин пришли в спальню Свена. Она находилась в глубине дома, поэтому они решили обосновать совместную комнату именно там. Да и Свен чувствовал себя уютнее там, где ночевал много лет кряду. Из двух кроватей они составили себе уютную постель для двоих.   
Свен первым лег на кровать, сняв с себя полотенце:  
\- Только выключи свет. Я зажгу ночник.  
Тилль немного расстроился: он хотел бы в такой момент хорошо видеть лицо своего любовника в мельчайших подробностях, а придется довольствоваться только полутенями. Но делать было нечего, он уже привык к тому, что у Свена кругом сплошные правила.   
Когда мужчина погасил плафон под потолком, священник включил ночник на тумбочке и устроился по центру постели, раскинув руки в стороны. Тилль посмотрел на него и усмехнулся:  
\- Чего ты лег как на распятье? Я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю, - мужчина снял с себя рубашку, брюки, трусы, аккуратно сложил все на стул и забрался на кровать.  
\- Что мне надо делать? – от замечания Свен смутился и поджал руки к груди.  
Тилль окинул его задумчивым взглядом и провел ладонью по бедру:  
\- Ляг на живот.   
Пока священник переворачивался, Тилль достал с тумбочки пластмассовую банку с кремом для рук. Не очень подходящая вещь для того, что они собирались делать, но более под рукой ничего не было.   
\- Если тебе будет больно, или что-то не понравится, не молчи, сразу мне об этом говори, - вкрадчивым тоном произнес мужчина, открыв банку с приятно пахнущим кремом, и окунул в него два своих пальца, - теперь поднимись на колени.  
Свен встал на четвереньки, чувствуя себя неловко в такой позе. На коленях он привык стоять в церкви, но никак не на кровати, еще и обнаженным. Но отступать он не собирался. Надо было преодолеть эту вершину. Они слишком долго к ней подбирались, чтобы сейчас пойти на попятную.   
Тилль устроился на коленях позади него, рассматривая каменную от напряжения спину и поджатые ягодицы:  
\- Свен, расслабься и дыши. Чем сильнее ты расслабишься, тем будет легче.  
Едва белесый от крема палец с подстриженным под корень ногтем коснулся закрытого ануса, как Свен вздрогнул всем телом и подался в сторону:  
\- Холодно!  
\- Прости, прости, - мужчина отдернул от него руку, зачерпнул еще немного крема и стал растирать между пальцев, чтобы согреть, - не подумал.  
Следующая попытка прошла более удачно. Свен стиснул пальцами подушку и зажмурился, но, тем не менее, послушно пытался расслабиться, поэтому Тилль смог практически сразу втолкнуть в него указательный палец:  
\- Молодец, - похвалил мужчина, немного растягивая проход пальцем, затем повторил процедуру, добавив больше крема.   
Свен тяжело вздыхал всей грудью, было немного неприятно, но он терпел. Христианское воспитание играло здесь на руку.   
\- Ты готов? – Тилль устроился на коленях позади священника, растирая по своему напрягшемуся члену остатки крема.  
\- Готов, - как-то обреченно вздохнул священник и интуитивно шире расставил ноги. Так ему казалось правильнее.   
\- Ты умница, - жаркое дыхание другого мужчины над ухом, ощущение его раскаленного тела над собой, запах его тела – могучего, огромного, маскулинного… Это все было так неправильно, но так хорошо…  
Тилль крепко держал Свена за бедро одной рукой, другой направил свой член между его ягодиц. Хотелось плюнуть на осторожность и, наконец, взять его без всяких правил и ограничений, но он понимал, что одна ошибка – и о доверии можно будет забыть.  
\- А… ай! – Свен вздрогнул от боли и дернулся вперед, желая избавиться от неприятных ощущений.  
Тилль сразу подался обратно и начал все сначала.   
\- Ты умница, потерпи, - беспрестанно шептал он на ухо любовнику, целуя его шею и плечо, - ты умница, Свен…  
Священник уперся локтями в постель, чувствуя, что едва может удерживаться на коленях:  
\- Тилль… мне так… неудобно…  
Мужчина сразу вытащил член и окинул его взглядом, перевернув на спину и взяв ладонями под поясницей, притянув к себе вплотную:  
\- Так лучше?  
Свен кивнул и сглотнул, накрыв ладонью свое раскрасневшееся лицо. Ему было стыдно смотреть на Тилля. Тот обнял его ладонь и убрал от лица:  
\- Позволь посмотреть на тебя… пожалуйста.  
Священник не стал спорить, только зажмурился и сжал пальцами подушку под своей головой…  
Тихие стоны, скрип кровати, шлепки голой, влажной плоти – единственные звуки, которые было слышно той ночью в одиноком доме священника. А потом все стихло.  
Кромешную тишину прервал бой часов. Бом-бом-бом… И так одиннадцать раз. В спальне Свена уже не горел ночник. Тилль спал, раскинувшись на своей половине постели своим могучим телом, а священник лежал рядом и смотрел в потолок. Бом-бом-бом…


	17. Chapter 17

В монастыре остаться наедине с собой было практически невозможно. В комнатах постоянно находился кто-нибудь из мальчиков-послушников. Кто-то делал домашнее задание, кто-то зубрил Библию, кто-то отдыхал после изнурительной уборки в главном зале, который не казался большим, пока не приходилось оттирать его каменный пол маленькой щеткой, кто-то дремал после целого дня готовки на кухне. Все свободное время было расписано по минутам. Но это еще полбеды. Монахиня Гризелда - пожилая женщина со скверным характером - пристально наблюдала за послушниками. Воспитание мальчиков было ее основной работой в монастыре. Она не гнушалась телесных наказаний за нарушение порядка или даже неосторожное слово. Воспитанники боялись ее, как огня, поэтому проблем с дисциплиной во время ее дежурств не было. Матушка Гризелда целыми днями патрулировала все комнаты и коридоры, непременно делала замечания и одергивала своих учеников. Даже отмеряла, сколько времени ее воспитанники проводят в уборной. За свой суровый нрав и высокий, визгливый голос послушники прозвали ее «Гарпией».   
Но зов молодого тела был куда сильнее, чем страх перед ужасной «Гарпией». Одним вечером, когда всем послушникам было велено отправляться по своим койкам и готовиться ко сну, один из юношей выбился из покорного потока бредущих в спальню и завернул в подсобку, в которой хранили метлы и щетки. Он дождался, пока шум шагов в коридоре, наконец, стихнет, и расслабленно выдохнул – никого. Пока его пропажу заметят, он успеет сделать то, что так давно хотелось, но было строго запрещено.   
Юноша задрал на себе мешковатую робу и закусил ее край зубами, чтобы она ему не мешалась под руками. В подсобке было темно, поэтому штаны пришлось расстегивать наощупь. Когда они с тихим шорохом скатились по ногам на пол, он опустил руку под нижнее белье и коснулся пальцами своего члена. Он покраснел и засопел носом в грубую ткань робы – ему было ужасно стыдно за то, что он собирается сделать. Но рука уже уверенно сжала пальцами напряженный член и входила в ритм…  
\- … восемь, девять, десять… - матушка Гризелда остановилась перед пустой одиннадцатой кроватью, - где Свен? – седые брови сползли острыми углами к переносице.  
\- Свен? – переспросил один из послушников, - вроде, шел с нами, матушка.  
Монахиня несколько мгновений молчала, вперив взгляд в идеально заправленную кровать, потом перевела его на присутствующих:  
\- Гасите свет и ложитесь спать, - сквозь плотно сжатые губы ответила монахиня и вышла из спальни.   
Матушка Гризелда медленно, осторожно шла по коридору и жадно ловила все посторонние звуки. Ее шаги в мягкой обуви не было слышно, а черная роба надежно скрывала ее коренастую фигуру в полутьме. Она вся настроилась на поиски нарушителя порядка, и тот не заставил себя долго ждать.  
Свен вытер запачканную ладонь о робу и принялся натягивать штаны. Он был доволен собой: и не попался, как ему тогда казалось, и сделал, наконец, то, о чем остальные послушники даже помыслить не могли. Он чувствовал себя особенным в тот момент.  
Он спокойно открыл дверь кладовки, вышел в коридор и направился к спальне, но, едва он успел сделать пару шагов, как остановился. В его плечо с силой впилась высохшая лапа «Гарпии»:  
\- Почему ты до сих пор не в постели, молодой человек? – жилистые пальцы больно сжимали плечо.   
\- Матушка Гризелда! – запинаясь, отозвался Свен и попытался обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на монахиню, - я… я просто отстал!  
\- А что ты делал в кладовке, м? – «Гарпия» встряхнула юношу, - не смей мне врать! Иначе за ложь получишь еще одно наказание! Что за безобразие ты там творил?!  
Свен молчал, густо краснея и лихорадочно придумывая про себя оправдание, но старушка опередила его:  
\- Я слышала, что ты там делал. Признавайся сам. Тебе же будет лучше.  
\- Матушка Гризелда, смилуйтесь…  
\- Говори!  
Юноша весь трясся от страха перед монахиней. Она придумывала страшные, изощренные наказания, чтобы, как она говорила, «выбить всю дурь из головы». Одна мысль о том, что она с ним сотворит за такое, уже была наказанием.  
\- Рукоблудничал, - промямлил Свен и вжал голову в плечи, ожидая подзатыльник, но его не последовало.  
Лапа «Гарпии» разжалась, и послушник подумал, что ему повезло. Но он очень сильно ошибался. Короткие пальцы старухи впились в мочку его уха:  
\- Пойдем со мной!   
Свен невольно поплелся по коридору за маленькой диктаторшей, жмурясь от боли. Казалось, если Гризелда дернет его за ухо еще раз, то вырвет его с мясом.  
\- Матушка Гризелда, простите! Я больше так не буду! – взмолился юноша, спотыкаясь через каменные порожки.  
\- Тихо! – прикрикнула на него монахиня и злобно зыркнула на выглянувшего из спальни мальчика, которого привлек шум в коридоре, - я сказала – всем спать!  
\- Простите, матушка! – в очередной раз повторил Свен, не обращая внимания на бегущие по лицу слезы.  
\- Проси прощения у Него, - Гризелда отпустила ухо своего воспитанника, и он, наконец, смог открыть глаза.  
Свен увидел, что находится в слабо освещенном свечами зале для проведения богослужений и стоит прямо перед распятием. Он сразу опустился на колени и уперся руками в пол:  
\- Прошу! Прошу прощения!  
Монахиня скривила губы и отошла к кафедре, достав из-под нее короткую толстую веревку, напоминавшую хлыст:  
\- Ты неубедительно просишь прощения. Снимай робу.  
\- Что? – юноша посмотрел на женщину снизу вверх, утерев тыльной стороной ладони хлюпающий нос, - зачем?  
\- Снимай робу, - медленно и тягуче повторила Гризелда, бросив хлыст на пол перед ним, - бери веревку в руки.  
Свен не стал перечить и снял робу через голову, оставшись в тонкой рубахе и штанах.  
\- Рубашку тоже снимай.  
Юноша помедлил несколько секунд, с нескрываемым страхом разглядывая толстую веревку, свернувшуюся перед ним змеей, но все-таки снял рубашку.   
\- Бери веревку, - нетерпеливо повторила монахиня, не сводя взгляда с послушника, - и бей.  
\- Что? Кого? – не понял Свен, рассматривая кнут.  
\- Себя.   
Послушник хотел было спросить, как он должен это сделать, но решил не злить «Гарпию» лишний раз. Он осторожно взял жесткую веревку за самый край и слабо замахнулся ей через свое плечо, почувствовав, как противоположный конец кнута не сильно, но ощутимо ужалил его в спину.  
\- Сильнее, - монахиня присела на лавку, - ты понимаешь, что ты наделал?  
\- Да… это… ужасно… - поникшим голосом отвечал юноша между ударами.   
\- Я собиралась рекомендовать тебя в семинарию. Что я теперь им скажу? Сильнее! Ты создан для служения Богу! Ты должен заботиться о духовном, а не о плотском! Слышишь меня?!  
Свен замахнулся изо всех сил и ударил себя хлыстом через всю спину. Слезы брызнули из глаз от боли, и гортанный, воющий крик боли сдержать было уже невозможно.  
\- Простите… - Свен чувствовал себя сплошным комком боли, колени дрожали и подкашивались, грозясь не удержать его.  
«Гарпия» поднялась с насиженного места и удовлетворенно посмотрела на рассеченную глубокими порезами спину.   
\- Если ты еще раз посмеешь даже подумать о таком, повторишь это еще раз. И еще раз. Пока эта дурная мысль не уйдет. Ты меня понял? – спросила старушка, взяв юношу за плечо и выпрямив.  
\- Да, матушка… - Свен с трудом открыл раскрасневшиеся от слез глаза, посмотрев на распятие.  
\- Замечательно, - Гризелда потянула юношу за локоть, заставляя его встать, - отправляйся в лазарет.   
Свен смотрел в потолок, а в голове звенел пронзительный голос «Гарпии». «Ты должен заботиться о духовном, а не о плотском!». Наверное, матушка Гризелда давно уже умерла, но ее голос звучал так отчетливо, будто она была рядом и все видела. Что же он натворил? Как он мог снова поддаться искушению? За эти два месяца плотских утех ему уже не отмыться. Но надо хотя бы попытаться…  
Свен посмотрел на спящего рядом Тилля. Судя по храпу, он спал крепко. Но священник все равно осторожно и медленно выбрался из-под одеяла, встав голыми ступнями на пол. Сразу стало зябко, волна холода пробежала по позвоночнику до самого затылка. Поежившись, Свен подошел к аккуратно сложенной на стуле робе, которую он приготовил для следующего дня, надел ее, затем взял свое хилое пальто и отправился на улицу. 

Тилль проснулся от боя часов. Когда они звенели двенадцать раз, он каждый раз просыпался – уж очень они настырно гудели. Зевнув, мужчина потер заспанные глаза ладонями и осмотрелся в поисках Свена. Хотелось обнять его теплое тело и прижать к себе, уткнуться носом в его волосы и вдохнуть его запах. Но тут его ждало большое разочарование: Свена рядом не было.  
\- Свен?  
Тилль подумал, что тот в ванной или захотел пить, поэтому сначала не сильно переживал. Но, по прошествии десяти минут, он заволновался.  
\- Свен? Ты где? – мужчина вскочил с кровати и ленивыми со сна руками, чертыхаясь на свою нерасторопность, надел свои брюки и кофту.   
Прометавшись по дому и не обнаружив пропажу, мужчина вышел в коридор и увидел, что пальто Свена не висит на своем обычном месте. Стало по-настоящему жутко. Тилль схватил свое пальто и бросился на улицу, натягивая его на ходу. Только этого не хватало…


	18. Chapter 18

От мороза ночной воздух стал густым, как студень. С каждым вдохом он яростно вгрызался в нутро, обжигая его микроскопическими ледяными иглами. Мысль о том, чтобы пойти в церковь прямо сейчас, уже не казалось такой разумной, но возвратиться домой – значит, струсить. Значит, остаться наедине со своей совестью, которая свела бы с ума своими тычками и уколами. Значит, соврать Ему.   
Свен бегом добрался до церкви – меньше всего ему хотелось простудиться. Отомкнув запор, он взялся ладонью за железное кольцо дверной ручки и невольно отдернул ее: холодный металл грозился прилипнуть к коже. Пришлось втянуть руку в рукав и уже им отпереть тяжелую дверь. Первый раз на его памяти ему пришлось открывать церковь ночью.   
Оказавшись внутри, священник плотно закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы мороз не успел выхолодить и без того не самое теплое помещение. Он постоял немного на пороге, рассматривая мрачные силуэты церковной утвари и восстанавливая сбившееся от бега дыхание, затем достал из кармана спички , которые всегда носил при себе, и зажег все кандилы по периметру зала. Стало немного уютнее и спокойнее. Не обращая внимания на промокшие от снега ноги, Свен снял с себя пальто и бросил его на первую попавшуюся лавку. Ему пришлось еще раз пройти круг по церкви, чтобы найти орудие для самоистязаний. Под руки подвернулась старая веревка, которую раньше использовали в колодце. Она уже давно лежала без дела среди метел и прочих хозяйственных принадлежностей. Свен взял ее на руки осторожно, как гадюку, которая могла в любой момент ужалить, провел по грубым волокнам пальцами, подергал ее за концы, чтобы убедиться в ее крепости, и направился к алтарю. Несколько минут он рассматривал распятие и не шевелился, продолжая держать веревку перед собой. В голове – одна мысль: «Иисус страдал, и ты должен». Так ему говорили всю его жизнь. Так он делал всю жизнь - страдал. Только в этот раз он не испытывал ни страха, ни сомнений – ничего внутри него не было. Пустота.  
Свен глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза на несколько мгновений, не желая больше рассматривать Его растерзанное тело. С закрытыми глазами он расстегнул на себе робу и бросил ее на пол перед собой, затем медленно, как будто студень из улицы был уже здесь и мешал ему двигаться, опустился на колени, примяв ими идеально выглаженную робу. Снова открыв глаза, Свен посмотрел на веревку, обвившуюся вокруг его запястья, как Змей-искуситель вокруг ствола яблони из райского сада. Теперь надо было просить прощения. Надо было умолять Всемогущего простить ему его страшный смертный грех. Надо было выбить из себя всю ту дурь, которой он набрался от своего гостя. Или не гостя… Нет. Он не причем. Он ни в чем не виноват. Это Свен поддался, он должен был сопротивляться!  
\- Тилль… - тихо выдохнул священник и тут же закусил нижнюю губу. Нет, он должен сам справиться с этим. Нельзя звать на помощь. Хотя ему очень хотелось где-то в глубине души, чтобы Тилль его остановил.  
Свен снова взял веревку за концы и сложил вдвое. Так должно было быть больнее.   
«Проси прощения! Проси прощения!»  
Господи, он слышал этот голос последний раз так давно, а он так четко звенит у него в голове!  
\- Я прошу прощения… за что? – вслух, то ли сам у себя, то ли у Христа, то ли у духа почившей Гризелды, спросил Свен.  
Священник замер на несколько секунд. Кажется, это называется озарением. Он все понял. В эту самую секунду он все понял. Он больше не затравленный забитый подросток. Он больше не в лапах страшной «Гарпии». Он – настоятель церкви. Он много лет помогает людям. Он не сделал ничего плохого. Он просто устал быть одиноким. Кому плохо от того, что он больше не один?  
Он поднял взгляд на распятие, оставшись стоять на коленях, но выпрямившись, словно хотел быть с Иисусом наравне:  
\- За что я должен просить у Тебя прощение?   
Он поднялся на ноги, сойдя со своей теперь уже грязной и мятой робы. Ему казалось, что теперь он такой же большой, как Христос на распятии.  
\- За то, что я не испытываю стыда? За то, что я не терзаю себя? За то, что я, наконец, счастлив? За то, что я чувствую радость, а не горе? За то, что я люблю?  
Последнюю фразу он буквально прокричал, и эхо, заметавшееся среди каменных стен, вторило за ним: «Люблю, люблю»…Свен бросил веревку под алтарь:  
\- Я не буду просить прощения за то, что я люблю. Да, я люблю. Я признаюсь. И мне нечего стыдиться.  
Пустоты внутри больше не было. Не было былых страхов. Не было «Гарпии». Было только это теплое, невыносимое чувство. То, что он считал в себе тьмой. То, что он выбивал из себя молитвами и постами. То, что он так яростно себе запрещал. Оказалось, что это была любовь. 

Тилль не знал, где искать сбежавшего Свена, поэтому сначала стоял на пороге дома, а потом лихорадочно метался по двору. Может, его срочно вызвали в деревню? Очередная старушка решила отдать Богу душу, и ей обязательно нужен связной с Ним? А, может, ему стало так плохо после секса, что понадобилась врачебная помощь? Может, он вообще больше не может находиться с ним рядом, после всего произошедшего? Не к месту разыгравшаяся фантазия только сбивала Тилля. Он недовольно нахмурился и в очередной раз крепко выругался от собственного бессилия, нарезая круги по полю перед их домом. Подумав еще немного, мужчина вспомнил самый очевидный вариант: церковь! Оббежав дом, Тилль присмотрелся в темноте к холму, на котором возвышалась церковь, и заметил в маленьких окнах-бойницах свет. Точно, он там!   
Так быстро Тилль еще не бегал в своей жизни. Очень уж подозрительно выглядело ночное посещение церкви, и невольно представлялось самое ужасное развитие событий. Вдруг Свен не смог пережить смертный грех и решил свести счеты с жизнью? От этой мысли, подкинутой бурлящей фантазией, у Тилля свело затылок. Он не обращал внимания ни на насыпавшийся под одежду снег, ни на онемевшие от мороза ноги. Это все пустяк. Только бы Свен был в порядке.  
Древняя мощная дверь содрогнулась, когда крупный мужчина влетел в нее и с яростью стал отпирать. Весь в снегу, он вбежал в зал, как всегда задев коленом одну из лавок и чертыхнувшись, пнув ее ногой со злости:  
\- Чертова лавка! Свен, ты здесь?! – крикнул мужчина и остановился, согнувшись и стараясь унять выпрыгивающее из груди после бега сердце.   
\- Тилль… - Свен поднялся с лавки в первом ряду, в своей мятой грязной мантии, и улыбнулся ему с другого конца зала.  
\- Твою мать, Свен! – Тилль, как медведь, разбуженный в середине спячки, неловко прошел по узкому ряду между лавками, шатаясь и отпихивая их от себя руками, - ты чего удумал! – он схватил священника за плечи, горячо и хрипло выдыхая в паузе между словами, - я чуть не рехнулся, пока тебя нашел! Ты почему убежал?! Все было так плохо, что ли? Мог бы мне сказать, между прочим! Почему ты весь грязный?! Я чуть не…  
Тиллю пришлось замолчать, потому что аккуратная ладонь священника легла прямо на его рот, и продолжение фразы осталось между пальцев Свена. Он недовольно нахмурился, глядя на Свена поверх ладони и продолжая громко сопеть носом.   
\- Я так рад тебя видеть, - священник убрал ладонь от его лица и обвел мужчину обеими руками, - я знал, что ты меня найдешь.  
Тилль невольно растерялся от поведения Свена, но одной рукой все-таки обнял его за поясницу:  
\- Я чуть не сошел с ума, - закончил он и обхватил мужчину обеими руками, притиснув к себе.  
\- Извини, что заставил тебя беспокоиться, - священник посмотрел в раскрасневшиеся от напряжения и мороза глаза Тилля, - я… Мне надо было подумать.   
\- И о чем же тебе так срочно понадобилось подумать после полуночи на морозе? – недовольно проворчал мужчина, не отпуская Свена, боясь, что тот опять куда-нибудь убежит.  
\- Присядь, - священник все-таки выпутался из крепкой хватки и вернулся на свое место на лавке.  
Тилль недоверчиво покосился на Свена, но все-таки принял приглашение и размашисто плюхнулся на лавку. Только сейчас он почувствовал, как у него безумно болят ноги.   
\- Тилль, - Свен посмотрел на мужчину и глубоко вздохнул, - я должен кое-что тебе сказать.  
\- Я очень на это надеюсь, - Тилль своим обиженным тоном и поджатыми губами напоминал сейчас маленького мальчика, которому не дали конфету.  
\- Я запутался в себе. Я никогда прежде не думал, что со мной будет другой человек. Который будет жить со мной под одной крышей, которого я буду рад видеть каждое утро… каждый вечер… да что там, каждую минуту своей жизни. Я всю жизнь посвятил служению Богу. Я всю жизнь соблюдал все запреты. Я боялся отношений с тобой, ведь это значило бы, что я нарушил бы свои клятвы. Я не буду тебе врать, я не просто так пришел в церковь. Я хотел наказать себя. Я ведь согрешил… Но я не стал этого делать, потому что я кое-что понял… - Свен замолчал.  
Тилль тоже не решался нарушать тишину. Его мрачная фантазия подсказывала, что сейчас Свен произнесет что-то вроде «у нас ничего не получится, давай останемся друзьями». Или что обычно говорят в случаях, когда хотят культурно бросить?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Ты… что? – Тилль забыл дышать от этих слов.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил Свен и выдохнул, как никогда свободно, - я это понял. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом. И я ни о чем не сожалею.  
Мужчина растерянно почесал ладонью в затылке и порывисто поднялся со своего места. Он посмотрел на священника и глубоко вздохнул, подойдя к нему и обняв его за плечи:  
\- Идем домой, пока мы оба не простыли.

Они практически не разговаривали после возвращения из церкви. Даже пересечься взглядами было неловко. После внеплановой горячей ванны и обтираний мужчины снова оказались в своей постели. Часы пробили дважды. Тилль лежал на спине и смотрел в сторону окна, а Свен все никак не мог согреться, дрожал и наматывал на себя одеяло.   
\- Свен, - тихо произнес мужчина и обнял озябшего священника под одеялом, - я тоже тебя люблю.  
Свен успокоился и перестал ворочаться.   
\- Приятных снов, Свен.


	19. Chapter 19

После необыкновенной ночи в церкви, такой пугающей сначала и такой волшебной к ее завершению, священник и его подопечный стали как никогда открыты друг другу. Им больше нечего было скрывать друг от друга. Наконец, можно было смело смотреть друг другу в глаза, не испытывая отталкивающего страха и стыда. Можно было говорить то, что правда хочется сказать, не подбирая слов и не пытаясь избежать острых углов.  
Когда следующим вечером Тилль по старой привычке собрался отправиться на обход дома, чтобы занавесить окна, Свен его остановил:  
\- Я, разумеется, не буду кричать на весь белый свет о том, что люблю тебя, - объяснил он Тиллю, - даже если мне этого очень хочется. Но в нашем доме страху нет места.  
«Наш дом». Теперь Свен всегда говорил так.   
Возможно, благодаря тому, что теперь их дом был открыт миру, а страх из него был изгнан, одним весенним утром, через открытое окно их жизни к Тиллю вернулось то, о чем он уже успел забыть.  
Он проснулся один – Свен уже к тому моменту ушел на занятия в школу. Торопиться было некуда – старый плотник, у которого он работал, всю зиму проболел и никак не мог вернуться к своему делу, ссылаясь на больные суставы, а незнакомцу свой бизнес не доверял. Но Тилль встал с кровати так быстро, словно опаздывал на какую-то важную встречу. Где-то глубоко в сознании беспокойно заворочались мысли, складываясь в рифмованные предложения. Это происходило совершенно против его воли – ведь писать стихи он себе запретил много лет назад. Горячие, обжигающие рифмы манили его, звали следовать за ними в пучину его чувств. Он ощущал тот же азарт, что и в юности, сродни азарту охотника. Кончики пальцев щипало от желания поймать этот стих и заключить его в заточение на бумаге. Это было оно – вдохновение, самое ценное, что может быть в жизни творческого человека.  
Тилль широкими шагами подошел к письменному столу Свена, порылся в ящиках и извлек из одного из них несколько чистых листов бумаги. Там же нашелся старый источенный карандаш. Теперь Тилль был готов к охоте и полностью вооружен. Мужчина сел за стол и разложил перед собой чистые листки, остановив взгляд на жесткой бумаге и замерев. Теперь пришедший в голову стих казался страшным зверем, и маленький огрызок карандаша не выглядел достаточно грозным оружием против него. Но и это ему было знакомо: начинать всегда сложно. Чистый лист бумаги кажется неприступным, а вера в свои силы тем стремительнее исчезает, чем дольше он остается нетронутым.   
Но Тилль не собирался отступать. Что, если другой попытки начать вновь писать у него уже не появится? Он поднес туповатый кончик карандаша к бумаге и начал писать все, что приходило ему в голову. Сначала даже буквы выглядели неуверенными и смущенными – жались друг к другу, опасливо избегали краев бумаги и робко спускались по строчкам вниз. Когда первый лист был заполнен, Тилль просмотрел его, насупил брови, скомкал и бросил на пол. Он тут же схватил следующий и уже смелее, сильнее вонзая грифель карандаша в белую мякоть бумаги, застрочил с новой силой. С каждым брошенным на пол, отвергнутым листом, его слова набирались смелости. К нему возвращался его тот самый размашистый почерк, с округлыми петлями, разбросанными по поверженным, уже не таким белым листам. Он не замечал голода за работой, как и стремительно проносящееся мимо него время. Окружившие его комки бумаги, как маленькие лебеди на паркетном озере, замерли на несколько часов, пока резкий порыв ветра, ворвавшийся в комнату, не заставил их покинуть насиженные места.  
\- Тилль, я дома, - подал голос из прихожей Свен и зашел в комнату. Воздух сразу наполнился запахом талого снега, и заставил Тилля отвлечься от работы.   
Захваченный вдохновением, он не сразу заметил, что нить нового запаха в комнату привнес Свен. Но, когда заметил священника, сразу замахал ему рукой, жестом прося подойти.  
\- Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Свен, послушно переместившись к столу, пару раз наступив на комки бумаги и невольно поморщившись от острых углов, вонзившихся в ступни, - что ты творишь?  
\- Творю! – гордо повторил Тилль, с видом победителя протянув ему один из листов и властно обхватив поясницу мужчины рукой, - прочитай, пожалуйста.  
Ему так не терпелось услышать мнение Свена, что он не хотел терять время даже на то, чтобы дать своему читателю сесть, а попросту усадил его к себе на колени и крепко схватил руками, не оставляя шансов избежать чтения. Священник, немало удивленный таким поведением, лишь усмехнулся и, решив не томить Тилля ожиданием, скорее поднес исписанный листок поближе к глазам. Красивые, гордые буквы, за несколько часов превратившиеся из гадких утят в прекрасных лебедей, выстроились в стих:

_Я жил во сне,  
В кошмарном сне._

_Старуха-жизнь жрала меня,  
Впиваясь желтыми зубами,  
Сжимая ссохшими губами.  
Казалось, сон тот - западня,  
И нет другой дороги._

_Я шел по ней, бредя в тумане,  
Пытаясь истину найти,  
И вдруг прозрел - увидел Солнце!  
Вновь запах ощутил, и звуки.  
Я вновь ожил! Не быть разлуке.  
В лучах твоих впредь буду греться я,  
Мне их достаточно, поверь._

_Одно молю - лишь рядом будь.  
Ласкай меня своим теплом и светом.  
Тебя тихонько спрячу в грудь.  
И буду жить внутри с рассветом.*_

Тилль так хотел услышать мнение Свена, что та минута, которая понадобилась священнику, чтобы прочитать стих, показалась целой вечностью, по сравнению с тем временем, что он потратил на то, чтобы этот стих написать. Но, когда он заметил, как тонкие губы мужчины постепенно расползаются в улыбке, волнение немного утихло.  
\- Это замечательно, Тилль, - резюмировал Свен, переведя взгляд с бумаги на него, - такие светлые стихи... Мне очень понравилось. Настроение в них совсем другое, не то, что в твоем сборнике, который я читал раньше. Но… что тебя подвигло? Ты ведь давно не писал.  
Тилль кивнул и задумчиво окинул взглядом разбросанную по полу бумагу:  
\- Как проснулся сегодня, так внезапно захотелось что-нибудь написать. Ты прав, я уже не пытался этим заниматься, былую сноровку потерял, поэтому получилось что получилось… Кстати, извини, что испортил столько бумаги, я обязательно куплю новую.  
\- Вот еще, - священник приподнял брови, - пользуйся ей сколько тебе угодно. Я сам еще принесу, лишь бы ты продолжал писать.  
\- Но дело не в бумаге, - мужчина чуть улыбнулся другому и коснулся губами его плеча через рубашку, - это все благодаря тебе.  
\- Мне? – смутился Свен, продолжая сжимать в пальцах листок со стихом.  
\- Да. Написать этот стих, через много лет, меня подвиг ты. И все, что там написано – это про тебя.  
Священник снова посмотрел на листок и улыбнулся, аккуратно сложив его до размеров кармашка на рубашке и спрятав туда:  
\- Тогда я оставлю его себе. Если ты не против.  
\- Я только рад, - Тилль убрал руки от Свена, позволяя ему подняться, - идешь в церковь?  
\- Да. Но я скоро вернусь, - тот удалился к шкафу, чтобы переодеться. Несмотря на близость их отношений, переодевался Свен исключительно за дверцей шкафа, а спал в своей полосатой пижаме.   
Темной тенью он снова покинул дом, оставив Тилля одного. Он собрал плоды своего труда с пола, несколько листков развернул, просмотрел и снова смял. Отчего-то ему стало грустно. Наверное, от того, что Свен снова ушел. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы у них было больше совместного времени, чтобы церковь не мешала им быть вместе, чтобы не приходилось делить его со стариком на облаке… Раздумывая об этом, из всего разнообразия идей Тилль выловил одну и приберег ее до вечера.

Свен пришел из ванной в пижаме, раскрасневшийся и приятно пахнущий мылом. Тилль уже ждал его в кровати и гостеприимно отодвинул край одеяла, сдвинувшись с центра ближе к краю. Священник устроился на своей подушке и зевнул, тут же закрыв глаза. Тиллю не хотелось мешать ему засыпать, но уж очень хотелось скорее озвучить мысль, которую он вынашивал целый день:  
\- Свен? Ты еще не спишь?  
\- Нет, я тебя слушаю.  
\- Слушай, Свен… А что, если мы переедем в город?  
\- В город? – тот открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину, - как это?  
\- Ну, я тут подумал… Тебе ведь вовсе незачем всем этим заниматься. Мы могли бы вернуться ко мне, я бы мог продолжать отцовский бизнес, уже не с такой прытью, но все же… Мы бы могли жить спокойно и на все хватало бы денег.  
\- Я не могу оставить церковь… И я больше ничего не умею в этой жизни, - Свен пожал плечом.  
\- Научишься. Времени будет много. Зачем тебе эта церковь? От нее одни проблемы, - проворчал Тилль, насупившись.  
\- Боюсь, что если я уеду, церковь ждет незавидное будущее. И я никогда не был в городе, немного боюсь, - Свен вздохнул и подложил руку под щеку, - это большая ответственность, Тилль. Это ведь не работа, с которой можно уволиться.  
Тилль промолчал и раздосадовано потер щеку ладонью:  
\- Нас все равно в покое не оставят. И ты все время где-то там, в церкви…  
Поняв, в чем дело, священник придвинулся ближе к мужчине и обнял его за плечо:  
\- Я предупреждал тебя, Тилль. Я предупреждал, что так и будет.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Тогда не обижайся на меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Не буду.  
Свен придвинулся поближе к Тиллю и обвел его рукой под одеялом:  
\- На этой неделе в субботу ярмарка перед Пасхой… Хочешь сходить со мной?  
Тилль фыркнул и повел плечом:  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Там не будет ничего религиозного, - сразу добавил священник, - просто жители каждый год организуют праздник, - он задумался, - в прошлом году ты приехал как раз после Пасхи. Уже год прошел…  
Тилль глубоко вздохнул, задумавшись над сказанным. И правда, целый год. Так круто изменивший всю его жизнь.  
\- Хорошо, пойдем вместе. И не боишься, что нас вместе увидят?  
\- Нисколько. Спасибо, что согласился. Спокойной ночи, Тилль.  
\- И тебе.  
Свен стал засыпать, не убирая руки с груди Тилля, а тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал шум лязгающих слов в голове, собирающихся в новый стих.

*За стих большое спасибо NightCatty (http://nightcatty.diary.ru)


	20. Chapter 20

Всю неделю Свен провел в хлопотах по поводу главного христианского праздника – Пасхи. До воскресенья священнику было необходимо воздерживаться от всяческих утех и сконцентрироваться на богослужении: приготовить одежду, привести церковь в порядок, запастись едой для праздничного стола. Тилль чувствовал легкое раздражение от того, что приходилось укладываться спать раньше, чем обычно, Свен постоянно был чем-то занят, а про секс речь можно было не заводить и вовсе, но он стоически терпел. Кроме того, вернувшееся к нему после многолетнего «отпуска» творчество играло на руку: написание новых стихов занимало много времени, и, следовательно, внимания, отвлекая от пасмурных мыслей о том, что Свен никогда не будет до конца принадлежать ему.  
В субботу рано утром Тилль проснулся от того, что почувствовал на себе чужие ладони:  
\- Да… что такое? – сонно спросил он, не в силах открыть глаза.  
\- Тилль, просыпайся, - он услышал голос Свена, который, казалось, звучал откуда-то из леса, а не у него над ухом, - нам пора.  
\- Куда? – мужчина, наконец, открыл глаза, потер их костяшками пальцев и заметил над собой взлохмаченного со сна Свена в его полосатой пижаме.  
\- На ярмарку. Ты обещал, - с нажимом ответил священник, продолжая гладить обнаженную грудь мужчины ладонью, - ты помнишь?  
\- Если бы ты сказал, что она будет в такую рань, я бы сто раз подумал, прежде чем соглашаться, - проворчал сонный Тилль и присел, зевая во весь рот.  
Свен невольно усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним. В его волосах уже серебрились паутинки седины, но вел он себя иногда как непослушный ребенок, не желающий отправляться в школу.   
\- Тебе понравится, - священник провел ладонью по массивной мускулистой спине Тилля, - там будет очень весело.  
Мужчина пробурчал в ответ что-то невнятное про свои сомнения на этот счет и отправился в ванную.   
Через полчаса, после легкого завтрака из каши и чая, двое мужчин отправились по тропинке от своего дома вниз по холму, в деревню. Утренний воздух еще сохранял зимнюю свежесть, но снег уже сошел, и с каждым днем становилось все теплее. Под ногами то тут, то там пробивались новые ростки зелени, жадно тянущие свои зеленые макушки к теплому весеннему солнцу. Сама деревушка тоже, казалось, расцвела вместе с природой: дома снаружи и внутри были прибраны, некоторые украшены разноцветными лентами. Наглухо заколоченные прежде окна были широко распахнуты, впуская в жилища запах весны и новой жизни. Вдоль главной – и единственной – улицы жители выстроили два длинных ряда столов друг напротив друга. Каждый хотел похвастать своими умениями: кто-то заставлял столы деревянными поделками, кто-то вышивкой, кто-то выпечкой. Можно было найти даже домашнее пиво. Но, несмотря на разнообразие товаров, на каждом столе непременно можно было найти главный символ Пасхи – Пасхального Кролика, в основном в виде деревянных статуэток. Дети играли прямо между столами в «догонялки» и «пятнашки», а взрослые увлеченно зазывали посетителей отведать что-нибудь у них.  
\- У нас не так давно проводят субботние ярмарки перед Пасхой, - пояснил Свен, когда они оказались в самом начале улицы около столов с постной выпечкой, - лет пять, наверное. Я предложил устраивать их по субботам по утрам, перед Пасхальным костром, чтобы помогать церкви. Когда я приехал сюда и стал настоятелем, я пришел в ужас от того, в каком состоянии было здание, - священник кивнул на приветствие проходящих мимо неразлучных подружек фрау Беккер и фрау Вебер, - но средств на ремонт не было. Пришлось что-нибудь придумывать. За две ярмарки мы смогли собрать средств на капитальный ремонт. Я думал, больше нужды в ней не будет, но ярмарка всем так понравилась, что ее решили сделать новой пасхальной традицией. Теперь часть денег, которые выручают здесь, направляется на поддержание церкви, часть – нуждающимся.   
\- Здорово ты придумал, - Тилль посмотрел на возлюбленного, слегка улыбнувшись. В очередной раз он удивился про себя, насколько Свен переживает за доставшуюся ему церковь и людей, которые туда приходят.   
\- О-о-о, дядя Свен! – где-то под ногами раздался радостный детский вопль, и Тилль невольно остановился, опустив взгляд.  
Оказалось, что это была маленькая светловолосая девочка в нарядном платье, которая без стеснения обняла священника за ногу, не давая идти дальше.  
\- Кто это тут у нас? – улыбнулся Свен и наклонился, взяв девочку на руки, - привет, Мариша.  
\- Пливет! – радостно пролепетала еще плохо выговаривающая некоторые заковыристые буквы девочка, широко улыбаясь мужчине неполнозубым ртом, - а я печенье испекла! Пошли! – она подалась всем телом к столу, возле которого стояла ее мама.  
Священник неловко улыбнулся Тиллю и пожал плечом, мол, ничего не поделать, надо идти, и отошел к столу вслед за девочкой. Тилль вздохнул и отстраненно посмотрел на стоящий рядом с ним стол, густо заставленный фигурками пасхальных кроликов разного цвета и размера. Он, наверное, никогда не сможет смириться с тем, что священник всегда оказывается в центре чужого внимания. В деревне Свен - фигура особенная, знак того, что в их жизни все по-прежнему, ничего не изменится. Поэтому жители чувствуют себя спокойнее, если держат его в поле зрения. Более того, они искренне верят, что их старания ублажить священника окупятся им на том свете. Тилль вспомнил свою мечту о переезде и загрустил от своих размышлений. Убедить Свена уехать в город – непосильная задача. Он слишком много сил вложил в церковь и слишком сильно любит это дело, чтобы все бросить и уехать. Да и жители деревни взбунтуются, если их единственную «святыню» увезут.  
От невеселых мыслей Тилля отвлекла музыка, прорезавшаяся сквозь ярмарочный шум. Он поморгал, придя в себя, и заметил, что уже порядочно отошел от места, где расстался со священником. Он обнаружил себя стоящим напротив бара «Бар», где и находился источник музыки: старик Отто выставил на подоконник транзистор, важно поправил усы и подкрутил регулятор сигнала, сделав звук более чистым. У Тилля внутри все похолодело и сжалось в комок, когда взгляд впился в черную коробку транзистора. Он был готов поклясться, что этот транзистор когда-то принадлежал ему. Он ни секунды не сомневался и даже не хотел проверять, так ли это на самом деле. Ярмарка с ее шумом словно исчезла, для него сейчас существовали только этот пластиковый ящик и остро режущие его нутро воспоминания. Он вспомнил, как вернулся тогда, после нападения, в дом священника и застал его там совершенно разбитым, напуганным и растерянным. И все из этой мелочи? Из-за какого-то радиоприемника?! Ладони против его воли сжались в кулаки, челюсть свело в зверином оскале. Не разбирая дороги, тяжелой поступью Тилль зашел на деревянное крыльцо бара, впечатывая каждый шаг в хлипкие доски.  
Старик Отто не ждал гостей в столь ранний час и беспечно протирал тряпкой свою гордость – барную стойку. Он тихо подпевал незатейливой песне, разливавшейся из транзистора вперемешку с помехами по маленькому полутемному залу, но даже сквозь музыку услышал громкие, медленные шаги.  
\- Бар еще закрыт, сынок, - небрежно бросил бармен, не поворачиваясь. Но уже через секунду ему пришлось сделать это против своего желания.  
Тилль схватил старика за плечи, смяв на них парадную рубашку в гармошку, и швырнул спиной об барную стойку:  
\- Старый урод! – прорычал мужчина и сжал в ладони худую шею пожилого мужчины, - думал, тебе все с рук сойдет?!  
\- От…пусти! О чем ты?! – Отто уставился округлившимися глазами на нападавшего и стал отчаянно вырываться, но своими старыми жилистыми руками не мог даже на миллиметр сдвинуть стиснутые в стальной хватке пальцы Тилля.  
\- Ты… Сукин сын! – Тилль крепко тряхнул стариковское тело, - как ты мог напасть на священника?!  
\- Я ничего не… делал! – бармен из последних сил замахнулся было на мужчину кулаком, но не успел нанести ответный удар, потому как оказался лежащим на полу.  
\- Да? А радио?! Откуда ты его взял! Говори! – прокричал в его лицо Тилль, держа старика плотно прижатым к полу своими ладонями.  
\- Купил! Мне… - старик зашелся кашлем, и Тиллю пришлось ослабить хватку, - мне… принесли… деревенские…  
\- Кто?! – мужчина весь трясся от злости и нетерпения, но старался держать себя в руках.   
\- Я не знаю! Отпусти меня! Забирай приемник, только отпусти! – взмолился Отто, глядя на Тилля заслезившимися глазами и жадно хватая воздух губами.  
\- Кто это был?! – Тилль снова прижал его ладонью к полу, - не смей мне врать! Иначе я придушу тебя своими собственными руками!  
Старик закатил глаза, не то от удушья, не то от того, что лихорадочно пытался вспомнить:  
\- Племянники… племянники Шольца! Это они… пусти меня! Я все тебе сказал!  
Дверь бара распахнулась, и музыка из приемника утонула в звуках ярморочной суеты. Двое на полу невольно замерли на мгновение. Тилль услышал мелкие суетливые шаги позади себя. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать Свена.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался? – ровным тоном спросил мужчина и убрал ладонь от стариковской рубашки еще до того, как за нее схватилась рука священника.  
\- Отто, Вы в порядке? – Свен помог старику встать и окинул его взглядом, отряхивая его от пыли.  
\- Да ерунда, святой отец, - старик криво ухмыльнулся и нервно провел ладонью по своей шее, поводив головой из стороны в сторону, - повздорили маленько, с кем не бывает.  
Тилль не стал дожидаться окончания разговора и удалился из бара, даже не взглянув на старика и Свена. Разрывающая его изнутри злоба медленно сходила на нет. Его разум остыл и принялся с молниеносной быстротой выстраивать план дальнейших действий.  
Свен догнал его у одного из прилавков через минуту:  
\- Ты что тут устроил? Еще и в такой день… - разочарованно проговорил он, стараясь не привлекать внимание снующих туда-сюда людей слишком громким голосом.  
\- Ты не ответил, как ты меня нашел? – спокойно спросил Тилль и двинулся вперед, держа ладони в карманах своих брюк.  
\- Просто пошел следом за тобой, - Свен поравнялся с ним, - из-за чего вы могли повздорить? Тилль, скажи мне, пожалуйста. Я улажу ваш конфликт.  
Тилль не слышал, о чем говорил возлюбленный. Только крепко взялся рукой за его запястье.  
\- Все в порядке, Свен. Все обязательно будет в порядке.


	21. Chapter 21

Следующим утром Тилль проснулся рано, когда солнце еще крепко спало в каменном ложе гор. Сон нарушили шорохи недалеко от кровати: это Свен собирался на пасхальную службу. Очевидно, священник не хотел тревожить Тилля в столь ранний час, поэтому одевался практически в полной темноте, довольствуясь отсветом уличного навесного фонаря в окне.   
\- Ты уже уходишь? – с этими словами он зажег ночник на тумбочке и невольно зажмурился: тусклый свет лампы казался ночью ярче солнечных лучей в полдень.   
Свен не ожидал, что сожитель проснется, поэтому чуть не выронил сутану из рук, когда резкий всполох света прорезал темноту:  
\- Ты меня напугал, - без укора в голосе сказал он и продел руки в черные рукава, скрывая от Тилля голый торс, - да, надо успеть приготовиться.   
Тилль зевнул, закрыл глаза на несколько мгновений, с усилием жмурясь, и встал с кровати:  
\- Извини. Тебе помочь?  
\- Мне осталось только комжу надеть. И я пойду.  
Свен опустил взгляд на длинный ряд пуговиц и хотел было начать их застегивать, но его пальцы встретили преграду.  
\- И все-таки я помогу, - Тилль сонно улыбнулся, задержав его ладони своими на подступах к сутане.  
Священник не стал мешать ему, напротив, с интересом наблюдал, как короткие, полные пальцы ловко справляются с мелкими пуговицами. В этот момент он почему-то вспомнил, что в детских книгах о животном мире, которые он читает детям в школе на уроках, авторы подмечают: несмотря на свои размеры и внешнюю неповоротливость, медведи довольно проворны.   
Темная ткань сутаны скрылась под белой комжей. Свен напоследок посмотрел на себя в зеркало и перевел взгляд на мужчину, который собирался проводить его дверей:  
\- Я пойду, - на самом деле он хотел сказать «пойдем со мной», но не решился. В конце концов, он обещал не впутывать его в церковные дела.  
\- Ты надолго? – Тилль хотел бы пойти с ним, полюбоваться тем, как он управляет толпой верующих, но преодолеть свое отвращение к религиозным обрядам не мог.   
\- Думаю, после полудня вернусь.   
\- Хорошо, я буду ждать, - Тилль сделал несколько шагов в сторону выхода, и Свену пришлось за ним последовать, чтобы не задерживать.   
\- Я постараюсь не задерживаться, - священник улыбнулся ему с порога и ступил с крыльца на траву, рассеявшись в предрассветном мраке белым пятном.   
Поежившись от прохладного горного воздуха, Тилль поспешил вернуться в постель. Он хотел подремать еще немного, но уже не смог: внутренний голос прошептал фамилию «Шольц». «Ш-ш-шольц» - мерзко шипящее созвучие царапнуло изнутри, заставило Тилля присесть на кровати и задуматься. Он долго размышлял, что ему предпринять, как лучше подобраться к Шольцу или хотя бы узнать, кто это, но ничего лучше, кроме как спросить у Свена, в голову не пришло. Воображение Тилля рисовало страшные картины отмщения, но он прекрасно понимал, что мордобой или «кровная месть» ситуацию не исправят. Более того, это расстроит Свена. Остается только один вариант расправы: подонки должны понести наказание перед законом. Но какой в этой глуши закон? Тут каждый друг другу брат или сват. Тогда Тиллю показалось, что у него ничего не получится, и руки опустились.  
От тягостных размышлений Тилль отвлекся, когда на улице уже рассвело. Его внимание привлекли детские голоса и смех с улицы. Он поднялся с кровати и подошел к окну, посмотрев наружу. Как и год назад, когда он первый раз приехал в Верфальдорф, празднично наряженные жители села со своими детьми спешили в церковь, взбираясь на холм по тропинке вдоль их дома. Они выглядели радостными.   
Звонкий детский смех звучал в каждом углу дома. Или уже у Тилля в голове – он не совсем разбирал. В груди болезненно защемило. Он вспомнил, почему он здесь оказался. Он вспомнил Ребекку и их неродившегося ребенка. Если бы она была жива, если бы был жив их ребенок, его бы здесь не было. Он бы жил в своей квартире, растил сына или дочь, столь долгожданных и желанных. Он бы любил свою жену и делал все для нее, даже терпел скучную работу и свою мать… Или не стал бы?   
Тилль вспомнил и свой первый разговор со Свеном, тот, в котором он пересказал ему всю свою жизнь. Вспомнил, что тогда ему сказал священник: «отпусти свое прошлое и найди новое место в жизни». Отпустить прошлое у него получилось. Пусть не до конца. Новое место… Нет, оно не в Верфальдорфе. Но оно рядом со Свеном. Если ему хочется быть здесь, то ничего не поделаешь, с этим придется смириться. Любое место сойдет, лишь бы рядом с ним. Поэтому он должен защищать Свена. И именно поэтому он найдет управу на загадочного Шольца и его племянников. Все получится, чего бы это не стоило.

Свен, как и обещал, вернулся после полудня, когда ленивое весеннее солнце полностью поднялось над горами. Он застал Тилля все там же, в спальне: тот сидел за столом и задумчиво смотрел на лежащий перед ним лист бумаги.  
\- Я вернулся, - священник подошел к шкафу, чтобы переодеться, но не успел даже открыть дверцу, - Тилль, ты что делаешь?   
Едва Свен коснулся шкафа ладонью, как оказался в крепких объятиях мужчины. В голове снова пробежала ассоциация с медведем из детских книг. И как он так быстро к нему подошел?  
\- Пост закончился? – спросил Тилль, торопливо развязывая комжу на шее и стягивая ее со священника.  
\- Ну да, сегодня же Пасха, - растеряно ответил Свен, наблюдая за тем, как Тилль суетливо расстегивает пуговицы на сутане, которые до этого утром так кропотливо застегивал.  
\- Замечательно, - сутана отправилась на пол следом за комжей, а священник оказался на их постели.  
\- Тилль, подожди, я же не был в ванной…- Свен предпринял вялую попытку вернуться в вертикальное положение, за что был придавлен к кровати крепким телом «медведя».  
\- Плевать, - Тилль хищно улыбнулся ему и принялся за пояс на черных брюках священника, - я по тебе очень соскучился.  
Священник не успел ничего ответить – ему пришлось заняться поцелуем, а не разговорами. Но и поцелуй продлился недолго: Тилль резко оторвался и выпрямился, властным движением перевернув Свена на бок и придержав его в такой позе за плечо, опустившись рядом с ним, животом вплотную к его спине. Священник слушался каждого его движения: в постели он уже привык доверять Тиллю. Тилль был стремителен, только сейчас священник почувствовал, что лежит на кровати совершенно голый.  
\- Что на тебя только нашло? – слабо усмехнулся Свен, прислушиваясь к тому, что Тилль делал за его спиной. На несколько мгновений теплое тело мужчины отслонилось от его спины, тумбочка коротко скрипнула, затем Тилль прижался к нему снова.  
\- Я выдержал пост вместе с тобой, я заслужил награду, - облизнулся Тилль, уже не так ровно дыша носом, - приподними ногу повыше… да, вот так.  
\- Мог бы подождать до вечера, - на этот раз с укором ответил Свен и тут же зажмурился, почувствовав толстый палец с холодным кремом между своих ягодиц.  
\- Не мог бы, - Тилль с жадностью целовал ухо, шею и плечо священника, пропахшие после службы воском и ладаном, торопливо подготавливая его анус к проникновению.  
Свен подумал в этот момент, что первый раз они занимаются сексом днем, да еще и после Пасхальной службы, когда некоторые зазевавшиеся прихожане еще не разошлись по домам и могли в любой момент оказаться на пороге его дома или у окна… От этой мысли сердце сжалось и застучало чаще. На мгновение стало стыдно и неловко. Но все-таки он тоже соскучился, поэтому все свои сомнения отбросил прочь.  
Тилль тем временем закончил с подготовкой, ласково придерживая согнутую ногу Свена ладонью и медленно вводя в смазанный анус свой член.   
\- Ай! – священник зажмурился и смял ладонью простынь, рефлекторно противясь проникновению.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - прошептал мужчина ему на ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием кожу, - черт…  
К черту приличия, он был взвинчен до предела. Тилль сжал «священное» тело руками, настойчивым движением втолкнул член глубже, и, не дожидаясь, пока Свен стихнет и перестанет скулить, начал размеренно долбить его. От такой близости, горячей и долгожданной, сносило голову. Все его тело, вся его огромная сила, сосредоточилась на одном простом движении, в каждое он вкладывал всего себя.   
\- Тилль! Ммм! – более Свен ничего не успевал сказать между стонами и вздохами, буквально захлебываясь ими.   
Темп с каждым мгновением только нарастал, оба были не в силах сдерживать стоны наслаждения. Несколько последних резких шлепков плоти о плоть, и оба замерли.   
Когда Тилль отстранился, священник перевернулся на живот и уткнулся в подушку. Он вздыхал часто и тяжело, Тилль видел это по заходившимся лопаткам.   
\- Извини… если я… ох… перестарался, - проговорил мужчина и осторожно погладил Свена по спине вдоль позвоночника.  
Тот отнял раскрасневшееся лицо от подушки и неожиданно улыбнулся мужчине:  
\- Все хорошо.   
Ласковый поцелуй в губы подвел черту. Некоторое время они пролежали молча, не касаясь друг друга: Тилль лежал на спине, а Свен на боку, отвернувшись лицом в противоположную сторону. Затем Тилль придвинулся к нему и снова обнял:  
\- Свен, могу я кое-что у тебя спросить?  
\- М? Что? – отозвался почти задремавший священник, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы обернуться.  
\- Ты знаешь кого-нибудь по фамилии Шольц в деревне?  
\- Как же не знать, - Свен не медлил с ответом, - герр Шольц – известный у нас человек. Он содержит свиноферму чуть поодаль от деревни, богатый по нашим меркам. У него вся семья там работает: жена, его сын, сестра, даже ее дети…  
\- Племянники? Племянники, выходит? – насторожился Тилль.  
\- Да, их двое. Смирные ребята, вроде… А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
«Смирные ребята… Я это еще проверю», - мужчина невольно нахмурился.   
\- Тилль, - окликнул его Свен, перевернувшись на спину и напряженно вглядываясь в его лицо, - почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Да услышал вчера на ярмарке и подумал, что первый раз такую фамилию слышу, - Тилль простодушно улыбнулся ему и погладил короткие черные волосы ладонью, - отдыхай.   
Свен еще несколько мгновений смотрел в глаза Тиллю, потом отвернулся и расслабился, проваливаясь в дремоту.


	22. Chapter 22

Свиноферма семьи Шольц – фамильная гордость, передающаяся из поколения в поколение не один десяток лет, – располагалась в пятнадцати километрах от Верфальдорфа, на одном из просторных лугов. Дорога туда за многие годы была протоптана среди травы сперва лошадьми и повозками, а уже потом укатана автомобилями. Мясо с этой свинофермы было известно далеко за пределами Верфальдорфа, потому как более десяти лет подряд породистые свиньи Шольца занимали первые места на всевозможных сельскохозяйственных ярмарках.   
Герхард Шольц был человеком занятым, постоянно находился в разъездах, особенно в нынешнее время: ферму нужно было модернизировать по современным технологиям. Поэтому герр Шольц пропадал из деревни порой на месяцы в поисках новых сельскохозяйственных аппаратов. На время своего отсутствия он оставлял за главную свою сестру и совладелицу бизнеса, Анну. Но ей возня со свиньями была неинтересна, и она перепоручала это нелегкое дело своим сыновьям: Конраду и Луцу.   
Именно их на следующее утро Тилль застал на рабочем месте. Он приехал на ферму на своем «Шевроле» около девяти часов, в надежде, что работа будет в самом разгаре, и не ошибся. Припарковав свой автомобиль в ста метрах от ворот фермы, остальное расстояние Тилль проделал пешком. У него не было никакого особенного плана в голове. Что бы он ни пытался придумать – все казалось ему либо опасным, либо неубедительным. Поэтому он решил, что единственно верное решение в такой ситуации – плыть по течению и действовать по обстоятельствам. И эти сто метров он просто наслаждался пейзажем, портил который только скотный двор.  
Тилль остановился у невысокого бревенчатого забора, увешанного колючей проволокой, и заглянул во двор. Там он увидел двух юношей: один, повыше и пошире в плечах, в резиновых сапогах до колен, пытался поймать одного из резвых поросят, но вместо этого лишь падал в грязь и громко ругался, а второй, поскромнее фигурой, сидел на крыльце маленького дома и заливисто смеялся. Все эти ругательства, грязь, визг свиньи и грубый, мерзкий смех среди великолепной природы Тиллю казались настолько отвратительными, что он не сдержался и сплюнул за землю. Но надо было держать себя в руках, хотя, глядя на двух ублюдков, ему хотелось пустить в дело кулаки сразу и без разборок.   
Тилль заложил два пальца, сомкнутые кольцом, между своих губ и громко, пронзительно засвистел, чем не только привлек внимание племянников фермера, но и спугнул птиц с дерева неподалеку. Брат покрупнее отвлекся от погони за поросенком, помельче – перестал смеяться. Они переглянулись, о чем-то перекинулись парой слов, – Тилль со своего места их разговора не слышал, только видел, как шевелятся губы у сидящего на крыльце парня – и запачканный грязью Шольц двинулся к нему.  
\- Чего надо? – грубо бросил Конрад, оказавшись у забора, демонстративно отряхивая руки от грязи прямо в сторону гостя.  
Тиллю пришлось на пару секунд задержать дыхание и стиснуть зубы, чтобы не выбить нахалу пару зубов прямо сейчас.   
\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо ответил мужчина и хотел было протянуть ладонь Конраду для рукопожатия, но усмехнулся, лишь сделав ей неловкий жест в воздухе, - извините, совершенно не подумал о том, что у Вас грязные руки.  
\- Чего надо? – с упорством повторил юноша, сведя брови к переносице.   
\- Это же свиноферма герра Шольца, правильно? – Тилль, как турист, поводил головой по сторонам, делая вид, что не понимает очевидного.  
\- Она самая, - с нескрываемой гордостью ответил Конрад, внимательно глядя на посетителя.  
\- Я слышал, что ваши свиньи – самые лучшие в округе, и поэтому приехал, - Тилль смог даже немного улыбнуться отвратительному для него типу, - поэтому приехал исключительно по делу.  
\- Я слушаю, - подбоченился по-деловому парень. Ему едва ли можно было дать восемнадцать, но тяжелая работа на ферме сделала его взрослым раньше положенного срока.  
\- Может, зайдем внутрь? – мужчина показательно обхватил пальцами накрученный на проволоку гвоздь, - тут не очень-то удобно разговаривать о делах.  
Конрад помешкал несколько мгновений, ничего не отвечая. Судя по его нахмуренным бровям, в голове вовсю шел мыслительный процесс:  
\- Сейчас, - проговорил он и почавкал подошвами по грязи обратно к крыльцу дома, где сидел его брат Луц. Тилль понял: несмотря на меньшие габариты, Луц - старший брат и он здесь главный.   
Он видел, как двое родственников о чем-то переговариваются, как Луц с интересом смотрит на посетителя через ограду, затем поднялся, взял со ступенек пару резиновых сапог, снабдил ими Конрада и зашел в дом. Младший брат послушно взял обувь и направился с ней через грязь к воротам:  
\- Вот, обуйтесь, а не то запачкайтесь, - Конрад плюхнул резиновые сапоги перед Тиллем на землю и, не дожидаясь его, двинулся обратно.  
Перед входом в дом Тилль снял с себя грязную обувь и уже в своих туфлях поднялся на порог дома, следуя за силуэтом Конрада.  
\- Хороший у вас дом, - следуя этикету, отметил Тилль, рассматривая побеленные стены полутемного коридора.  
\- Проходите на кухню, - откуда-то из-за угла позвал его незнакомый голос, очевидно, это был Луц.   
Тилль послушно прошел в более светлую, нежели коридор, кухню, и посмотрел на сидящих за столом братьев:  
\- Я присяду?  
Луц кивнул и отодвинул для него стул ногой:  
\- Ближе к делу.   
\- Да решил я тут колбасы домашней приготовить, вы же точно такую делаете, на свиноферме-то? – Тилль чуть усмехнулся, но, не заметив на лицах братьев и тени улыбки, продолжил, - мне бы кишок свиных. Метров пятьдесят, наверное. У вас ведь наверняка найдется?  
\- Найдется, - равнодушно ответил Луц, откинувшись на спинку стула и наслаждаясь своим главенствующим положением, - только чистые кишки дорогого стоить будут. Да и самим в хозяйстве всегда пригодятся.   
\- Деньги не проблема, заплачу вашу цену. В конце концов, за лучшую свинину не жалко лишней марки, - Тилль добродушно улыбнулся.  
\- Забой у нас через два дня, - Луц перевел взгляд в окно, вальяжно потянувшись, - тогда и кишки будут. С утра приходи.   
\- Обязательно, буду как штык. Во сколько мне это обойдется?  
\- Двадцать марок, - встрял Конрад, за что получил от старшего брата неодобрительный взгляд.  
\- Двадцать? Не дороговато ли? – Тилль приподнял брови, окинув их взглядом, - даже готовая колбаса дешевле стоит.  
\- Сказали же, двадцать, - лениво повторил за братом Луц, словно удачный исход сделки его вовсе не волнует.  
Тилль помолчал немного, демонстративно достал свой бумажник, порылся в нем и пожал плечами:  
\- Что ж, двадцать так двадцать. Буду у вас через два дня, значит, - мужчина поднялся, - успехов вам и до встречи.  
\- И вам того же, - бросил вслед Луц и дождался, пока дверь закроется, а силуэт Тилля в окне скроется за воротами.  
\- О чем ты только думаешь, Конрад? – проворчал Луц, посмотрев на брата, - я тебе сто раз говорил – не влезай в чужие разговоры.  
\- С чего это они чужие? – надулся Конрад, положив свои грязные, массивные ладони на стол, - я тоже на ферме работаю!  
Луц поднялся из-за стола и заложил руки за спину, сделав несколько кругов по помещению:  
\- Ты так и не понял, зачем этот пидар сюда приперся?  
\- Нет, - младший брат непонимающе посмотрел на старшего, - почему пидар-то?  
\- Тупица! – оскалился Луц, нахмурившись, - ты не узнал его? Это тот самый городской хлыщ, который у священника живет!  
\- А… - Конрад смутился собственной глупости и упер взгляд в стол, - но он не должен ничего знать. Мы же были у них, когда его не было. И темно было…  
\- Значит, этот святоша нас все-таки увидел и сдал! – Луц быстрыми шагами мерил кухню, суетливо вертя головой по сторонам, как будто выход из сложившейся ситуации лежал где-нибудь на полу, - какой придурок станет за кишками сюда переться и покупать их за двадцать марок?!   
\- А я тебе говорил, не надо к ним лезть… - Конрад не успел договорить, как получил звонкий подзатыльник.  
\- Да?! Лучше дальше в дерьме ковыряться?! Если бы мы нашли что-нибудь, были бы богаты и свалили бы уже отсюда, придурок! Он у себя там крутой! Бабла немерено! Просто ты, чертов трус, не захотел искать!  
\- Да понял я, понял! – обиженно ответил младший и потер затылок ладонью, - не кричи на меня!   
Луц шумно выдохнул, отошел к холодильнику и достал оттуда бутылку мутного шнапса, сделав несколько глотков. Потом утер влажные от алкоголя губы рукавом и вернулся за стол:  
\- Я знаю, что мы будем делать.  
Конрад посмотрел на старшего брата и, увидев, как тот ему кивнул, мотнул головой:  
\- Нет, не надо…  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы через два дня сюда пришли полицаи и повязали нас? – сквозь зубы, медленно проговорил Луц, сверля брата взглядом.  
\- Не хочу, - Конрад снова закачал головой, - но…  
\- На том и порешим.

Свен вернулся в свой дом, когда уже стемнело. Он не обозначил свое присутствие привычным «Я дома», а сразу удалился в спальню. Но Тилль, находившийся на кухне, услышал хлопнувшую дверь, поэтому вышел в коридор - убедиться, что в дом пришел именно Свен:  
\- Свен? Это ты?  
Священник не ответил сразу. Он стоял у шкафа и смотрел в одну точку, медленно расстегивая пуговицы на сутане.  
\- Свен? – Тилль осторожно коснулся ладонью его плеча, подойдя ближе.  
Тот как будто пришел в себя, поморгал и посмотрел на мужчину:  
\- О… добрый вечер, извини, что-то я задумался.  
\- Не темни, - сразу прервал его Тилль, - что у тебя случилось?  
\- Ты меня уже слишком хорошо знаешь, - усмехнулся Свен и тут же вздохнул, - завтра приезжает епископ.  
\- И что? – после паузы спросил мужчина, не дождавшись продолжения, - это плохо?  
\- Этот человек был моим наставником в семинарии… Он поспособствовал тому, что я получил сан священника, когда сам перешел в епископы. Он никогда не приезжал сюда, потому что доверял мне. Видимо, теперь он хочет взглянуть на мои дела лично, - пробормотал Свен и махнул ладонью, - извини, не обращай внимание.   
\- Ты волнуешься, что ему что-то не понравится? Ты же прекрасно управляешься в церкви, - Тилль прислонил священника к себе спиной и сомкнул руки на его животе, коснувшись губами его затылка, - тебе не о чем переживать.  
Свен закрыл глаза и почувствовал себя спокойнее в его объятиях, даже смог немного улыбнуться:  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Пойдем ужинать, я почти закончил, - Тилль еще раз поцеловал его за ухом и отпустил, удалившись на кухню.  
Свен еще несколько мгновений постоял у шкафа, потом мысленно согласился со словами Тилля и, накинув свою клетчатую рубашку, отправился следом за мужчиной.


	23. Chapter 23

Жизнь в Верфальдорфе нельзя было назвать богатой на события, самые значимые были так или иначе связаны с церковью и их верой: Рождество, Пасха, День всех святых. «Иноземцы», тем более, знаменитые, редко заглядывали в столь удаленное от цивилизации место. Если бы жители деревни могли хотя бы предположить, что к ним среди недели, в самый обычный день, пожалует человек такого высокого ранга - сам епископ из столицы, они бы всенепременно приготовились к этому событию, как к церковному торжеству. Но, так как о его приезде телеграммой-молнией был извещен только Свен, нынешнее утро ничем не отличалось от других. Деревенские спешили по своим делам, не создавая препятствий своим вниманием медленно едущему по улице автомобилю, который двигался так неспешно, словно соблюдал какую-то церемонию. Особо любопытные жители деревни иногда все же пытались разглядеть сквозь затемненные окна машины таинственного гостя, но, ничего не рассмотрев, лишь пожимали плечами и отправлялись на работу.   
Свен ждал гостя еще с раннего утра, а к назначенному телеграммой часом от нетерпения вышел на крыльцо церкви. Свою торжественную процессию «пожилой» «Мерседес» благородного цвета «металлик» закончил недалеко от ворот церкви. Когда задняя дверь автомобиля открылась, священник спешно двинулся к машине и взял за руку старика, который медленно выбирался наружу.  
\- Здравствуйте, Ваше Преосвященство, - Свен помог выйти и поклонился распрямившемуся старику, коснувшись губами его ладони с тонкой, словно пергаментной кожей, испещренной темными пятнами.  
\- Брось, Свен, - в пожилом улыбающемся мужчине с белоснежной «шапкой» седых волос едва ли можно было узнать епископа. При себе он не имел никаких знаков отличия и одет был, как любой другой зажиточный герр: белая рубашка с голубым галстуком в полоску, костюм-тройка серого цвета, сливающегося с «окрасом» «Мерседеса», и обычная трость, которой он подпирал свое короткое тело.   
\- Я приехал к тебе, как к своему ученику и другу, а не с инспекцией, - добавил епископ приятным и густым низким голосом, который, несмотря на почтенный возраст, – ему было уже около семидесяти пяти лет - не проржавел и не стал скрипучим, как несмазанная колесница.   
Святой отец выпрямился и взаимно улыбнулся пожилому мужчине, подойдя ближе и по-дружески обняв:  
\- Я очень рад Вас видеть, отец Стефан*. Вы голодны? Я мог бы угостить Вас чаем. Может, хотите отдохнуть после дороги?  
Стефан отеческим жестом похлопал Свена по спине и отпустил, уперевшись тростью в землю перед собой и взявшись за нее обеими руками:  
\- Спасибо, сынок, я в порядке. Ну что, покажешь старику, как поживает твоя церковь? – он смотрел на своего ученика снизу вверх через тонкие круглые очки, не переставая добродушно улыбаться. Ведь он был искренне рад видеть, как его воспитанник возмужал и как он себя держит. За такого ученика никогда не было стыдно.  
Свен взял под руку прихрамывающего епископа и провел его в церковь. Тишину старинных каменных стен нарушил стук трости о пол. Старик остановился в центре зала и задрал голову, рассматривая свод церкви над головой:  
\- Мальчик мой, да ты славно потрудился, - епископ снова улыбнулся, медленно двинувшись к алтарю, - помню, какой эта церковь была, когда я тебя сюда направил. Я не сомневался, что ты наведешь тут порядок.  
\- Спасибо, отец Стефан, - Свен шел рядом со стариком, готовый помочь ему в любую секунду, - но ничего не вышло бы, если бы жители Верфальдорфа так активно не помогали мне.   
\- Я и об этом знаю, - Стефан кивнул и остановился у кафедры, рассматривая ее, - какую замечательную кафедру тут сделали. И все обновили, - он продолжал бормотать себе под нос, двигаясь вдоль кандилов к скамейкам, - даже скамеек не было.  
Священник кивнул, по пятам следуя за своим наставником:  
\- После смерти отца Филиппа** тут было запустение, ведь пока он болел, совсем некому было присматривать за церковью, - согласился Свен, - а еще жители помогли разбить сад на заднем дворе.  
\- Сад? – оживился Стефан, повернувшись лицом к ученику и улыбнувшись, - что же ты молчишь? Пойдем, посмотрим на него скорее!  
Через несколько минут они уже сидели на скамейке в тени яблонь. Епископ молчал, рассматривая горы и поле, глубоко вдыхая теплый весенний воздух, как будто хотел запастись им впрок:  
\- Какое же прекрасное здесь место! - старик снова просиял своей доброй улыбкой в искреннем восхищении, - тебе повезло жить в таком живописном месте, как Верфальдорф. Я вот уже устал от столицы. Так мало места, людей много, шумно, грязно, совершенно не подходящее место для того, чтобы проводить там старость! О, извини, не обращай внимания на мою старческую болтовню, я иногда совершенно забываюсь, - Стефан смутился и посмотрел на сидящего рядом священника.  
\- О, что Вы, я Вас готов слушать часами, - Свен улыбнулся старику в ответ, - я ведь так давно Вас не видел.  
Епископ после этих слов убрал улыбку с лица и крепче уперся своей тростью в землю перед собой, сжимая рукоять обеими руками:  
\- Сынок, послушай меня. Я не стану тебе врать, я приехал сюда не только за тем, чтобы увидеть тебя и полюбоваться Баварскими Альпами.  
Священник напрягся и принял менее раскованную позу, сжав пальцами сутану на своих коленях:  
\- Вы хотите что-то мне сказать?  
Стефан помолчал немного, задышав как-то особенно громко, потом снова обратил свой взгляд на бывшего ученика:  
\- Мальчик мой, я совершенно не понимаю, в чем дело. Церковь в полном порядке, думаю, и на службе ты хорош. Но люди жалуются.   
\- Люди жалуются? – священник приподнял брови, - почему? На что? Как Вы об этом узнали?  
Стефан снова угрюмо молчал несколько мгновений, потом отнял одну ладонь от рукоятки своей трости и зарылся ей в нагрудный карман пиджака, достав оттуда лист бумаги, сложенный в аккуратный квадрат, и протянув его ученику:  
\- Это письмо попало ко мне. Их было много, их все писала одна женщина из Верфальдорфа. Она – директор местной школы. Бьет тревогу.  
Свен впился взглядом в бумажку и нехотя принял ее, не желая изучать содержание письма: ведь он прекрасно понимал, о чем фрау Киттель могла сообщить в столь высокую инстанцию. Но, чтобы не выдавать панику, все-таки развернул его и по диагонали пробежал по нему взглядом. От волнения аккуратные и знакомые ему буквы как будто слились в неразборчивые завитки, только некоторые слова - «извращения», «дети», «содомия», «разврат», «опасность» буквально кричали с бумаги, и их невозможно было не заметить.   
\- Скажи мне, сынок, что это значит? – в голосе епископа не было ни осуждения, ни разочарования, что немного приободряло Свена.  
Что он мог ответить? Солгать? Он не мог врать человеку, который так ему доверял и в столь раннем по меркам священника возрасте поручил стать настоятелем церкви. К тому же, он давал себе слово не скрывать истину ни перед Богом, ни перед кем-либо другим.  
\- Я встретил мужчину, - тихо начал Свен, - я совершенно не думал о том, чем это может закончиться… Он приехал сюда, в церковь. Ему нужна была помощь, у него случилось большое горе: он потерял всех дорогих ему людей. Он был совершенно одинок и разбит. Я предложил ему пожить здесь, в Верфальдорфе. Я хотел, чтобы он отдохнул, сменил обстановку… Мне было небезразлично, что с ним будет дальше… Он согласился. Жил в моем доме, и постепенно приходил в себя. Я был рад, что помогаю ему. Но, чем дольше он находился рядом со мной, тем больше я понимал: без него я не смогу. Я больше не смогу жить один. Я его полюбил. Я не хотел никому причинить этим вреда… Да и как можно причинить вред тем, что кого-то любишь? – священник порывистым жестом пришпилил письмо ладонью к скамейке, - я бы никогда не подумал о том, чтобы навредить детям, которым преподаю. Опасения фрау Киттель мне непонятны.  
Стефан молчал, внимательно слушая рассказ Свена, потом глубоко вздохнул и забрал письмо обратно, спрятав в карман:  
\- Сынок, я не стану тебя отчитывать, как маленького. Ты взрослый человек и сам понимаешь, что творишь. Но ты поддался соблазну. И люди тебе больше не верят. Значит, не будут верить и во Всевышнего.   
Свен глубоко вздохнул и сложил руки на груди:  
\- Я ведь не стал служить хуже. Я по-прежнему уделяю все свое время церкви…  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - прервал его епископ и развернулся к ученику, - послушай меня, Свен. Я не смею осуждать тебя, никто не хочет быть одиноким. Но ты не сможешь совмещать это и службу. Люди обозлятся на тебя.   
\- Уже обозлились, - грустно усмехнулся священник и посмотрел на епископа, - что Вы хотите со мной сделать? Отлучить от церкви? Лишить сана?  
\- Сынок, ты мой лучший воспитанник за много лет, - Стефан мягко взял ладонь мужчины своей, - ты мне как сын. Я знаю, как у тебя болит душа за каждого человека на свете. Я не хочу прибегать к драконовским мерам. Я думаю, возможен компромисс. С твоим саном, который ты заслужил как никто другой, ничего не произойдет. Но ты должен оставить церковь и уехать отсюда.  
\- Что? – Свен приподнял брови в удивлении, он даже едва мог вздохнуть от неожиданности, как будто его ударили под дых, - уехать? А церковь? А приход?  
\- Я позабочусь об этом. Послушай моего совета, сынок, пока худо не случилось. Уезжай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.   
Свен заглянул в бледно-серые глаза епископа, и понял, что его наставник действительно переживает и желает добра.   
\- Это будет нелегко, - поникшим тоном ответил священник, - я ничего не умею в этой жизни, кроме служения Богу.  
\- Всю жизнь мы учимся, Свен. Всю жизнь. И ведь ты не больше не будешь одинок, мой мальчик. Так что ступай, изучай мир. Он ведь такой огромный и такой непростой, мой мальчик.

Тилль сидел на кухне и листал свежую газету. Он не вникал в суть статей и пропускал фотографии. Ему просто нужно было занять руки, чтобы сконцентрироваться. Завтра он должен был отправиться на свиноферму Шольца и наказать братьев. Он не знал, что ему предпринять, до сих пор не знал. Сначала лучшей идеей ему казалось приехать туда с полицией, но за ней надо было выдвинуться заранее, а еще убедить, что он хочет придать правосудию настоящих преступников. Это было слишком сложно. Поэтому он перешел к идее разобраться с ними лично. Но у них могло быть оружие, и, судя по их нраву, церемониться они не станут. Тилль был расстроен тем, что зашел в совершеннейший тупик. Вся его затея теперь казалась глупостью. Наверное, он совершил ошибку, что вообще поехал туда…  
От невеселых мыслей его отвлек вернувшийся непривычно рано Свен. Они обменялись приветствиями, и священник ушел в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Тилль не стал тревожить его расспросами о приезде епископа: он видел, как Свен нервничал весь вечер и утро на этот счет. Поэтому он просто поднялся и снял с плиты обед, который разогрел для себя, разложил его по двум тарелкам и позвал Свена на кухню.   
Они ели в полном молчании. Свен сосредоточенно смотрел в тарелку, а Тилль, наоборот, не отрывал от него взгляда:  
\- Свен, что-то случилось? – наконец, вкрадчиво спросил он.  
Свен чуть вздрогнул и поднял на него растерянный взгляд. Он не знал, что ему ответить, стоит ли пересказывать весь разговор с епископом, поэтому сказал лишь:  
\- Давай уедем.  
\- Что? – Тилль думал, что ему послышалось. Меньше всего эту фразу он ожидал услышать от Свена.  
\- Давай уедем, - повторил священник, глядя ему в глаза, - ты ведь хотел этого?  
\- Свен, почему…  
\- Это совершенно не имеет значения, - Свен вдруг улыбнулся, в первый раз за весь день, - ты ведь хотел?   
\- А церковь?  
\- Я больше не ее настоятель, Тилль. Я свободен. Давай уедем.   
Тилль от столь неожиданной радости не мог ничего сказать, даже в горле пересохло:  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Совершенно серьезно, Тилль. Хоть завтра. Просто соберемся и уедем отсюда, - он поднялся, отставив в сторону недоеденный суп, и подошел к мужчине, обняв его со спины и уткнувшись носом в его волосы, - я хочу уехать. Здесь я больше не нужен.  
Тилль не мог поверить в происходящее, но был рад. И ему было все равно, что послужило такому решению.  
\- Зато мне нужен, - тут же добавил Тилль и обнял его ладонь на себе, - я так рад, Свен… Конечно, мы уедем.   
\- Тогда давай собирать вещи.

*Свен называет Стефана «отцом», несмотря на его сан, по привычке. Когда Свен находился на учебе в семинарии, Стефан был его наставником в сане священника.  
**Предыдущий настоятель церкви в Верфальдорфе.


	24. Chapter 24

Свен принялся за сборы сразу после обеда. Тилль присматривал за ним, но старался делать это не слишком навязчиво. Священник медленно снимал свою одежду с вешалок, доставал белье из ящиков, перебирал книги. В его жестах не было истеричной порывистости: он аккуратно складывал свои рубашки, скатывал брюки в рулоны и рядами укладывал их на дно сумки. Он вел себя не как беглец, а скорее как собирающийся в отпуск турист. Но, несмотря на это, Тилля все же тревожила поспешность, с которой Свен решил уехать из Верфальдорфа. Ему казалось, что в любую секунду священник передумает и начнет распаковывать вещи обратно, чтобы разложить их по обжитым местам – настолько Тиллю не верилось в реальность происходящего. Кроме того, у него была еще одна причина для беспокойства - братья Шольц. Ему придется уехать и оставить их безнаказанными. Он злился от собственного бессилия. Но ради Свена придется закрыть на это глаза. Не простить их, но отпустить.   
Через пару часов, вопреки опасениям Тилля, Свен закончил складывать свои скромные пожитки и закрыл сумку, отставив ее в сторону.  
\- А ты когда будешь собираться? – осведомился священник у Тилля, встретившись с ним на кухне.   
На Свене не было сутаны, вместо нее – одна из его клетчатых рубашек и старые джинсы. Единственный оставшийся атрибут принадлежности к духовенству на нем – его медный нательный крестик – был спрятан за красно-черной тканью. Тилль окинул его взглядом и поймал себя на мысли, что сегодня он, возможно, последний раз видел Свена в сутане. И, к своему удивлению, он не знал, радоваться ему по этому поводу или печалиться.  
\- У меня не так много вещей, - Тилль пожал плечами, - я их из сумки не вытаскивал без надобности, - он помолчал немного и все-таки решился спросить, - слушай, Свен, я не понимаю, что происходит. Почему ты больше здесь не нужен? Я ведь недавно у тебя спрашивал насчет переезда, и ты был против. Это епископ? Это он тебя выгоняет отсюда?   
Свен задержал взгляд на мужчине на несколько мгновений, потом отошел к окну, взглянув через него на церковь:  
\- Никто не выгоняет, Тилль. Просто теперь здесь нужен другой человек, - он снова посмотрел на мужчину, ради которого решился оставить старое здание, в которое вкладывал всего себя не один год, - новый человек, который будет преданно служить.  
\- А ты? Разве ты плохо с этим справлялся? – Тилль подошел к мужчине и погладил его по плечу.  
\- Я хорошо справлялся, - Свен повернулся к нему лицом, - но тогда я был один. Я был наедине с Богом. Теперь у меня есть ты. И я хочу уехать отсюда с тобой. Это единственное, что теперь имеет значение.  
В его голосе не было раздражения, но по острому, холодному взгляду и поджатым губам Тилль понял, что лучше на эту тему с ним больше не разговаривать. Надо просто поверить в то, что все это происходит на самом деле. И попытаться отвлечь Свена от тягостных размышлений о расставании с привычной ему жизнью.  
\- Может, ты хочешь прогуляться? Все-таки, неизвестно, когда мы тут окажемся снова… - Тилль осторожно убрал руку от его напряженного плеча.  
Тот некоторое время раздумывал над вопросом. Он хотел бы в последний раз увидеть своих маленьких учеников, хотел бы попрощаться с милыми фрау Вебер и фрау Веккер, пожелать старику Отто здоровья, хотел бы последний раз пройтись по тихой улице Верфальдорфа, но он не умел и не хотел ни с кем прощаться.  
\- Я бы сходил к озеру, но скоро стемнеет, - священник отошел от окна и окинул взглядом кухню, - отсюда ничего брать не будем, - в полтона добавил он, как будто сам себе.  
\- Я могу отвезти тебя туда на машине, - предложил Тилль, наблюдая за скованными шагами Свена.  
После этих священник остановился, посмотрел на Тилля куда более спокойным взглядом и улыбнулся ему:  
\- Это было бы славно.

Колеса «Шевроле» с хрустом перекатывались по старым сломанным веткам и черным потускневшим листьям, сохранившимся за зиму под толстым слоем снега. Свен вышел из автомобиля первым и подошел к темной неподвижной воде, едва отличимой от земли в тусклых лучах садящегося солнца. От нее тянуло затхлой сыростью и промозглым холодом, так что Свен невольно поднял повыше воротник своего пальто. Уже завтра он увидит большой мир, в котором никогда прежде не был. Ему было немного страшно, но вместе с тем любопытно.   
Свен не злился на отца Стефана. И не обижался на фрау Киттель, как не обижался и на тех, кто с удивлением и презрением смотрел на него рядом с Тиллем. Они были абсолютно правы. Он – не тот человек, который должен быть настоятелем церкви. Он заслужил изгнание и презрение. Потому что он не принадлежит церкви полностью, как должен. Часть его мыслей – всегда о Тилле, о его новом боге. Он – предатель Господа, его проповедям нельзя верить. Поэтому здесь, в этой черной воде, он хотел бы оставить пять лет, что провел в Верфальдорфе. Он всех простил. И был всем благодарен, за плохое и за хорошее. Он совершенно ни о чем не жалел. Его ждет новая жизнь, рядом с его новым Богом, которого он никогда не предаст.   
Свен засунул ладони в карман своего пальто – от промозглой сырости ладони замерзли. В левом кармане пальцы наткнулись на холодные бусины. Четки. Он и забыл, что они лежат у него в пальто. Свен достал их и сжал в своей ладони, посмотрев на линию горизонта. Больше они ему не пригодятся. Он завел руку назад, набрав силу для броска, и кинул четки так далеко, как только смог. С тихим всплеском они упали в воду и отправились на дно.   
Тилль наблюдал за Свеном из машины через лобовое стекло. Он смотрел на сливающуюся с черным озером фигуру и ждал, когда Свен простится с этим местом. Когда священник двинулся обратно к машине, он остановился неподалеку от нее, жестом пригласив Тилля выйти. Тот послушно выбрался из автомобиля и подошел к нему:  
\- Ты не замерз?   
Свен отрицательно качнул головой и присел на капот автомобиля:  
\- Подойди поближе.  
Тилль повиновался и подошел к священнику, обняв его холодные руки своими, согретыми о руль ладонями:  
\- Ох, а говоришь – не замерз. У тебя руки ледяные.   
\- Согреюсь в машине, - Свен посмотрел на мужчину, не выпутывая свои замерзшие ладони из теплой хватки, - расскажи мне, какая будет наша жизнь?  
\- Наша жизнь? – от неожиданности переспросил Тилль, приподняв брови.  
\- Да. Завтра мы с тобой отправимся в твой город… Что будет дальше?   
\- Дальше… - задумчивым эхом вторил Тилль, - мы приедем с тобой в мою квартиру. Там сейчас запустение и наверняка скопилось много пыли, так что первым делом нам придется все отмыть, - усмехнулся он.  
\- А потом? – с пытливостью ребенка спросил священник.  
\- Потом мы так устанем, что завалимся спать прямо на полу, - Тилль позволил себе легкую улыбку, когда представил это, - у меня ведь совсем не осталось мебели. Придется провести одну ночь на матрасе.   
\- Ты совсем не готов к приему гостей, - усмехнулся Свен, прислонившись щекой к груди Тилля, - значит, потом мы отправимся покупать мебель?  
\- Скорее всего, - Тилль прислонил мужчину к себе, обведя его плечи рукой, - поедем с тобой в лучший мебельный магазин, и ты выберешь ту мебель, которая тебе понравится.  
\- Я совершенно в ней не разбираюсь. Вдруг я выберу что-нибудь нелепое и совершенно не подходящее?  
\- Значит, у нас будет нелепая и совершенно не подходящая мебель, - засмеялся Тилль своей шутке, и Свен невольно подхватил его заразительный смех.  
Когда смех затих, священник снова стал серьезным:  
\- У нас все будет хорошо? – он выпрямился и посмотрел мужчине в глаза, которые еще можно было рассмотреть в остатках солнечных лучей.  
\- Конечно, Свен, - Тилль провел пальцами по черным волосам, - даже не сомневайся. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Давай поедем домой? Уже так темно, и ты совсем замерз.  
\- Идем, - Свен кивнул и поднялся с капота, забравшись в теплый салон автомобиля.  
На обратном пути священник попросил Тилля не подъезжать к дому. Они оставили «Шевроле» в пяти сотнях метров от церкви и дошли до нее пешком. Старые высокие двери были закрыты увесистым навесным замком – Свен перед уходом лично запер их. Внутри было абсолютно темно. Теперь церковь откроет новый настоятель, не Свен.  
\- Будешь скучать? – Тилль погладил священника по плечу, проследив за его взглядом, устремленным на колокольню.  
\- Буду.   
\- Я думаю, по тебе тоже будут скучать.  
Свен постоял еще несколько минут в молчании, потом взял Тилля за руку и пошел с ним к дому:  
\- Надо лечь спать пораньше, нам завтра далеко ехать. И я не хочу, чтобы деревенские видели нас.   
\- Я понимаю, - Тилль кивнул, - я встану пораньше и пригоню автомобиль к дому, чтобы не тащить вещи далеко.  
\- Хорошо. Как пойдешь, разбуди меня, ладно? – священник посмотрел на мужчину, - обязательно разбуди.  
\- Конечно, разбужу, не волнуйся.

Безлюдная и тихая ночь в Верфальдорфе ничем не отличалась от череды других, пока неподалеку от церкви не появились двое молодых людей: один высокий, второй пониже. Тот, что покрупнее, шел позади и нес в руке канистру, поблескивающую в лунном свете. Он постоянно осматривался и старался не отставать от решительно шагающего перед ним спутника с черенком от лопаты в руке:  
\- Луц, Луц, давай вернемся, - в очередной раз взмолился шепотом Конрад, остановившись.  
\- Заткнись! – прикрикнул на младшего брата Луц и развернулся к нему лицом, подойдя вплотную, - делай, что тебе говорят!  
До дома священника – цели их путешествия - оставалось преодолеть всего пару сотен метров, а младший брат встал, как вкопанный, и не хотел идти дальше. Он смотрел на своего брата и молчал, стискивая в ладони холодную металлическую ручку канистры.  
\- Конрад, прекрати вести себя, как маленький, - сквозь зубы проговорил Луц, глядя на него, - иди и сделай то, что я тебе сказал!  
\- Я не пойду! – Конрад выпустил металлическую ручку из ладони, и канистра упала на землю, завалившись на бок, - я не хочу этого делать!  
\- Ну и черт с тобой! Я твою задницу больше не буду выгораживать! – прорычал старший брат и схватил канистру с земли, снова взяв курс на дом, - иди, плачься мамочке в юбку!  
Конрад не знал, что ему делать: то ли следовать за братом, то ли идти назад. Он нервно покусал нижнюю губу и побежал в сторону спящей деревни.


	25. Chapter 25

Луц быстро подбирался к спящему дому. В сонной тишине ночи его выдавал только тихий шорох молодой весенней травы под ногами. Он опирался на черенок лопаты, словно старик-странник, отмеривая ей шаги. Металлическая канистра в его руке раскачивалась с каждым шагом и впивалась острым углом в бедро. Луц был зол. Конрад его предал. И все из-за кого? Из-за этой крысы в рясе? Неужели он не понимает, как опасно оставлять его в живых? В любой момент он может доложить полиции о том, что они сделали той ночью. А он, старший брат, всегда делал все для младшего. Он просто хочет защитить его и себя! Что в этом плохого?  
\- Черт с тобой, - сквозь зубы прошипел Луц, как будто младший брат мог его услышать, и остановился на крыльце перед входной дверью, освещенной тусклым фонарем.  
Луц убедился, что в доме тихо, поставил канистру на деревянную ступеньку и подошел к двери. Стараясь не шуметь, он продел черенок через дверную ручку. Он делал это медленно, чтобы лишние звуки не потревожили сон жильцов дома. Любая попытка открыть дверь теперь была бы тщетной. Луц задумался. Заблокированной двери ему показалось мало. Осмотревшись, он быстро обошел дом по периметру и защелкнул все ставни на окнах на новые замки, которые Свен и Тилль поставили после вероломного нападения. Он хорошо помнил дом священника еще с первого «визита», и, если ему не составило труда забраться в него через окно. Отчего жильцы не смогут выбраться из пламени? Такой вариант его не устраивал, поэтому он решил перестраховаться.   
Канистра с топливом для дядюшкиных тракторов снова оказалась в руках у Луца. Он еще раз обошел дом по кругу, на этот раз щедро поливая толстые деревянные брусья горючей жидкостью. Из ночного горного воздуха сразу пропала его свежесть и аромат молодой травы, сменившись удушающим запахом бензина. Когда канистра опустела, Луц отбросил ее в сторону и достал из кармана коробок спичек. Несколько мгновений он мешкал, то выдвигая спички, то закрывая коробок обратно. Все-таки он хочет сделать что-то хорошее, правильно? Он спасает себя и своего непутевого брата, хотя тот этого совершенно не заслуживает. Да, определенно, он хороший. Согласившись с самим собой и своей странной моралью, Луц вытащил одну из спичек и чиркнул ей по шершавому боку коробка. Его руки дрожали, поэтому спичка лишь погнулась в его пальцах, бросив несколько искр на траву. Чертыхнувшись от злости, Луц нахмурился, схватил другую спичку и резко чиркнул ей по коробку. На этот раз маленькая серная головка вспыхнула ровным алым огоньком. Не мешкая долго, он бросил спичку к стенке дома, и с громким всполохом маленький огонек спички стал заниматься костром. Но Луцу показалось, что пламя недостаточно сильное, слишком уж лениво оно взбиралось по толстым деревянным бревнам. Поэтому он разбросал еще несколько горящих спичек и отбежал от дома. Несколько минут он стоял и смотрел на дело своих рук. Он зачарованно любовался, как огонь огромной рыжей лисицей расползается по стенкам дома, забирается на крышу и властно хватает своими лапами старое дерево. Но, осознав, что ему пора исчезнуть с места преступления, Луц бросился в сторону леса.

Той ночью Свен спал глубоко и спокойно. Изредка его тревожили сновидения. В последнем перед пробуждением он снова оказался в церкви. Она предстала перед ним такой, какой он ее запомнил: самодельные лавки, потрескавшаяся штукатурка на стенах, старые полы, кандилы по бокам... Наверное, он должен был провести очередную службу. Он прошел между рядами лавок к алтарю и остановился у распятия. В мягко освещенном зале не было никого из прихожан, но старые двери были открыты в их ожидании. Свен знал, что они скоро придут, и ждал у кафедры. Но, вместо деревенских жителей, в зале появился огонь. Он, как живой, медленно проникал в помещение, захватывал лавки, стены, окна, иконы. Свену почему-то не было страшно. Он стоял за кафедрой и наблюдал за тем, как огонь подбирается к нему все ближе и ближе, не оставляя путей к отступлению. Но огонь не трогал его. Он обхватил своими обжигающими объятиями распятие, и Иисус-Спаситель исчез в пламени.   
\- Свен, проснись!  
Голос доносился откуда-то издалека, как будто сам Бог говорил со священником с небес.   
\- Свен, проснись, проснись! 

\- Тилль? – Свен сонно открыл глаза и осмотрелся. В комнате было темно, даже привычного отсвета фонаря в окне не было видно.   
\- Свен, поднимайся, - нервно звенящий голос Тилля звучал где-то совсем рядом, его ладони сомкнулись на плече священника мертвой хваткой, - скорее.  
\- Что случилось? Нам уже пора ехать? – не до конца проснувшийся Свен присел и, наконец, ощутил в комнате запах гари.  
\- Свен, дом горит, - Тилль старался не выдавать паники в голосе, но напряжение скрыть было сложно, - только не бойся.   
\- Дом? Горит? – священник быстро поднялся с кровати, - Как? Почему?!  
\- Я не знаю, нам надо выбираться.  
Свен повел ладонями в темноте, как слепой:  
\- Тилль? Где ты?  
\- Я тут, - он почувствовал, как его запястье оказалось в ладони мужчины.   
\- А дверь? Мы ведь можем выйти! – Свен дернулся к плотно закрытой двери, но Тилль не дал ему ступить и шага.  
\- Туда уже поздно идти.  
Священник посмотрел на трещину между дверью и полом и понял, о чем говорил Тилль. Отсветы танцующего в помещении пламени мерцали на полу спальни, совсем близко трещало дерево, и даже через эту трещину ощущался адский жар пламени.   
\- Не включай свет, это опасно, - отстранено проговорил Тилль, отпустив руку Свена и исчезнув для него в темноте комнаты.   
\- Ты куда? – священник услышал, как шпингалет на окне щелкнул, и по звуку направился к нему.  
\- Надо выбираться через окно, - раздалось несколько глухих ударов по дереву, - твою мать… Ставни. Ставни закрыты.   
Свен почувствовал, что дышать становится все тяжелее: через многочисленные трещины в стенах и дверях проникала гарь. Он схватил с кровати одеяло и бросился к единственному освещенному месту в комнате, подоткнув дверь тканью. Так он надеялся спасти больше воздуха для них.   
\- Твою мать! – прорычал Тилль, и Свен снова услышал серию глухих ударов. Он понял, что мужчина пытается открыть ставни, но те, судя по всему, не поддавались.   
\- Закрыты? Я их не закрывал, - пробормотал священник, подойдя к мужчине и схватив его за руку. Он почувствовал пальцами что-то влажное и липкое. Это была кровь. Тилль разбил кулак до крови.   
Через открытое окно повеяло свежим воздухом.   
\- Давай я помогу, - Свен тоже попытался нащупать в темноте перемычку, но тщетно. Ставни были закрыты не изнутри, а снаружи. Защита, на помощь которой они рассчитывали, сыграла против них.  
\- Присядь, - Тилль взял священника за плечи и усадил его в угол комнаты, недалеко от окна, - тут легче дышать.  
\- Не уходи, - Свен снова схватился за разбитую ладонь мужчины. Ему очень хотелось сейчас увидеть его лицо, но в непроглядной темноте это было невозможно.  
\- Я должен еще попробовать, - Тилль выпутал свою руку из хватки и вернулся к окну.  
Тилль снова и снова пытался протаранить запертые ставни, воздуха становилось все меньше, а огонь подбирался все ближе. Он должен был их выпустить из этого адского пекла. Он не может допустить, чтобы в его жизни снова произошла трагедия...  
Свен не знал, что делать в такой ситуации. Молиться? Молиться тому, кого он предал? Смешно. Этот пожар, должно быть, и есть расплата за предательство.   
Дышать стало невозможно. Тилль закашлялся и присел рядом со священником. Он обессилил. Он обвел Свена липкими от своей крови руками и прислонил к себе, заставив уткнуться носом в свою пропахшую гарью, потом и кровью майку:  
\- Дыши реже, - хрипло прошептал он и коснулся губами его темени.  
Свен прижался щекой к его груди, слушая его сбившееся хриплое дыхание и бешено колотящееся сердце во вздымающейся груди. Наверное, только сейчас ему стало по-настоящему страшно.  
\- Тилль…  
\- Тише, не разговаривай, - Тилль обнял ладонью затылок священника трясущейся ладонью, прижимая его к себе и сдерживая сухой кашель.   
\- Неужели это конец? – еле слышно спросил Свен.  
Ответа он не услышал. Тилль молчал. Его тело стало вдруг мягким, голова накренилась на бок, прислонившись виском к стенке. Свен ничего не мог рассмотреть, но по разжавшейся на своем затылке ладони понял – Тилль без сознания.   
\- Тилль… Тилль? – священник попытался тряхнуть его, - не спи, нельзя… - мерзкое чувство, сводящее челюсть, не дало ему договорить.   
В доме, за дверью, за последним рубежом их защиты, все трещало и осыпалось. Сейчас огонь ворвется в их спальню, и все закончится.  
\- Есть кто живой?! – раздался вопль с улицы.  
Свен услышал голоса. Много голосов. Как будто там, за окном, собралась целая толпа. Наверное, ему показалось.  
\- Есть кто живой?! – снова надрывисто прокричал кто-то.  
Нет, это не галлюцинация.   
\- Есть… есть! – Свен поднялся на колени, придерживая Тилля руками, - я здесь! Я здесь! – он кричал изо всех сил, что у него остались.   
Ставни распахнулись, и в комнату запрыгнул мужчина, за ним – еще двое. Темноту комнаты прорезали лучи карманных фонариков. Свен зажмурился, когда один из них ослепил его.  
\- Бегом, бегом! – первый мужчина схватил его под руки и поволок к окну.   
\- А… А Тилль! – священник попытался обернуться, но его силой вытолкнули через окно.   
Под босыми ногами оказалась холодная земля. В голове шумело, перед глазами все плыло. Свен почувствовал, что готов упасть и потерять сознание, но женские руки подхватили его.   
\- Тилль… А его… А его заберите! – в агонии продолжал священник, пока глаза сами собой не закрылись.  
\- Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, - шептала фрау, уложив Свена на землю и освобождая от тесной пижамы его грудь.   
\- Уходим, уходим отсюда! Дом сейчас рухнет! – скомандовал кто-то из мужчин, и деревенские жители, ставшие в момент беды единым целым, как военный взвод, бросились в сторону, подхватив священника и его сожителя с собой.  
Стараниями жителей пылающий дом погас. Он весь накренился, половина его стен порушилась. На поляне стало тихо, слышно было лишь тихие разговоры тех, кто пытался привести священника и «городского» в чувства, да редкое потрескивание углей на пепелище. Деревенские со страхом и благоговением перед огненной стихией смотрели на почерневшие бревна. Кто-то нашел валяющуюся на траве канистру.  
\- Господь больше не вернется в Верфальдорф, - произнес в толпе старик Отто.  
\- Не неси ерунду, старый пропойца, - огрызнулся кто-то из молодых.   
\- Кто же это сотворил?   
\- Это же поджог! Кто осмелился поджечь дом священника?  
Конрад стоял в загалдевшей толпе и молчал. Ему было нечего сказать. Он сделал все, что мог.   
Свен почувствовал спиной колючую траву. Он открыл глаза и увидел звездное небо, чье-то лицо над собой. Ему что-то говорили, но он ничего не мог разобрать, как будто оглох. Он повернул голову на бок и увидел Тилля, над которым сгрудились двое мужчин и женщина. Один держал фонарь над его посиневшим лицом, второй, закусив губу от напряжения, давил ладонями на его грудь, а женщина держала ладонь на его запястье.   
\- С ним все будет в порядке, все хорошо, - наконец расслышал священник лепетание фрау над своей головой.   
Он хотел позвать Тилля, но не смог. Сил совсем не осталось. Он закрыл глаза, и звездный небосклон снова исчез.


	26. Chapter 26

Деревенские жители привыкли собираться по воскресеньям в своих выходных нарядах и отправляться на службу в церковь. Но уже два месяца на старых дверях висел огромный замок. Все ждали нового священника, но он так и не являлся в Верфальдорф. Поэтому приходилось искать другие занятия: кто выходил работать в свой огород, кто уходил гулять на озеро, а старушки-неразлучницы фрау Беккер и фрау Вебер повадились по воскресеньям чаевничать в баре старика Отто. Тот подавал замечательный чай с травами.  
\- Церковь так и стоит закрытая, - посетовала фрау Беккер.   
\- Второй месяц как, - добавила фрау Вебер, помешивая сахар в своей чашке, - как же так, не высылают к нам нового настоятеля?  
\- Кто поедет служить там, где сжигают дома священников? – хмуро заметил старик Отто, просвечивая на солнце стакан и протирая его в очередной раз старым полотенцем.  
\- Досада, какая же досада! Кто же на такое зверство-то пошел! – запричитала фрау Беккер, зажмурив глаза. Казалось, в любой момент она расплачется, но она сдержалась.  
\- Говорят, мальчик Шольца учинил, тот, что младший, Луц, - тут же поделилась сплетней фрау Вебер, - канистру, мол, с их фермы нашли.  
\- Он старший, дуреха, - проворчал старик Отто, взявшись за следующий стакан.  
\- А его так и не нашли? – взволнованно спросила фрау Беккер, приготовив свой носовой платок на случай, если слез все-таки не сдержит.  
\- Как сквозь землю провалился! Братец его молчит, в лесу искали – не нашли. Сгинул! – фрау Вебер энергично махнула сухоньким кулачком.   
\- Вот несчастье-то! Как же там бедная Анна? - покачала головой старушка.  
\- Седая, говорят, стала, как лунь.   
\- Беда-то какая! - фрау Беккер поднесла платок к лицу, Как же там теперь наш святой отец? – она не удержалась и все-таки пустила две слезинки, тут же смахнув их платком.  
\- Живой-здоровый, говорят. В городе теперь живет, - грустно добавила фрау Вебер, подперев морщинистую щеку рукой, - потеряли мы настоятеля нашего. Кто же теперь служить будет?  
\- Говорил я вам, ушел Бог отсюда. Дома теперь сидите молитесь, - старик Отто отставил стакан и включил свой маленький телевизор, вперив в него взгляд.  
На месте, где раньше стоял дом священника, осталась только выженная земля. Не для кого строить новый дом. Пустырь служил напоминанием всем жителям Верфальдорфа о том преступлении, которое они совершили, когда ополчились на настоятеля своей церкви. 

Под окном с раннего утра гудит автострада. Шумный рой автомобилей спешит доставить своих владельцев из пункта «А» в пункт «Б». В городе совсем иной ритм жизни. Людей на улицах можно встретить в любое время суток. Постоянно куда-то торопящиеся, они, словно термиты, заполняют собой узкие русла улиц, перебираясь от одного бетонного термитника к другому в нескончаемой погоне за деньгами, счастьем и благами. Здесь больше звуков, которые не смолкают даже глубокой ночью. Их не нужно искать – они сами настойчиво лезут в квартиру через каждую щелку. Здесь меньше цвета – даже в солнечный день все выглядит серым и мрачным, и слишком много света: ночью небо становится не черным, а лишь немного окрашивается в оранжевый, как будто кто-то поставил закат на паузу. Городские боятся ночи, боятся, что жизнь замрет хотя бы на мгновение. В городской жизни не было прежней легкости и спокойствия, как в деревенской. Даже воздух здесь казался свинцовым от тяжести выхлопных газов и огромных труб заводов.  
Тилль проснулся от очередного громкого истеричного сигнала автомобиля за окном. На кровати он был один. Он полежал еще несколько мгновений, глядя в потолок, затем грузно присел на край кровати и потер глаза ладонями, зевнув. Когда Тилль посмотрел в сторону окна, он наткнулся взглядом на силуэт Свена. Тот стоял босыми ногами на паркете у самого окна, выглядывая из-за шторы на улицу. Он как будто боялся этого нового, большого мира, о котором ему рассказывал отец Стефан, и надеялся, что штора его защитит. На нем была новая пижама: черная, в крупную серую клетку, из мягкого хлопка. Он сам ее себе выбрал.  
\- Ты чего не спишь так рано? – спросил Тилль и поднялся с кровати, дойдя до окна и обведя Свена руками.  
\- Привычка, - мужчина пожал плечом, отпустив штору и скрыв серый город за белой пеленой полупрозрачной ткани.  
\- Тебя опять разбудил шум? – Тилль коснулся губами его затылка.  
Свен повернулся лицом к мужчине и неловко усмехнулся:  
\- Да… Но ничего, я скоро привыкну. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, кашель почти сошел на нет, - Тилль потянул Свена обратно к кровати, - пойдем, поваляемся еще немного.  
Свен не стал противиться, и мужчины снова оказались в кровати, представлявшей собой обыкновенный металлический остов с пружинами и матрасом на нем. Ее, как и прочую мебель в их комнате, выбирал Свен, поэтому шкаф и тумбочка тоже были простыми и неброскими, без орнаментов и прочих излишеств.  
\- Тилль, - обратился к снова задремавшему мужчине Свен через несколько минут.  
\- Да?  
\- Мы пойдем сегодня… туда? Ты мне обещал.  
Тилль приоткрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, посмотрев на Свена. Он обещал сводить Свена на кладбище, где покоится Ребекка. Он говорил, что чувствует в этом «необходимость». Тиллю туда идти совсем не хотелось. Снова встретиться со своим прошлым – самый большой его страх. Кроме того, еще несколько месяцев назад он сам и Свен могли оказаться погребенными заживо в пожаре, и кладбище – лишнее напоминание об этом. Но делать нечего – он пообещал.  
\- Хорошо, пойдем.  
\- Тогда давай собираться, пока не стало слишком жарко, - Свен снова выбрался из кровати и подошел к шкафу.  
Теперь в его гардеробе больше не было привычной сутаны, ее сменили рубашки и брюки, в которых Свен ничем не отличался от любого другого горожанина. И в воскресенье он больше не торопится на службу. У него теперь вообще много свободного времени.

Тилль подошел к своему «Шевроле» и хотел было открыть дверь, но Свен остановил его, положив свою ладонь поверх его:  
\- Давай пройдемся? Я так и не видел метро.  
\- Метро? – мужчина приподнял брови и усмехнулся, - И правда. Я тебе так и не показывал метро. Честно говоря, я и сам туда не спускался несколько лет.   
Они направились от дома к ближайшей станции. Свен внимательно осматривался по сторонам, разглядывая проходящих мимо людей, которые, наклонив головы и вперив взгляд в асфальт, стремительно проносились мимо.   
\- Почему я совсем не вижу тут детей? – вдруг спросил он у Тилля, своего единственного проводника в новом, незнакомом мире.  
\- Наверное, все в лагерях сейчас, - Тилль пожал плечом, посмотрев на своего «ученика». Забавно, теперь они поменялись местами, - в июле самый разгар детского отдыха.  
\- Вот как… У нас дети никуда не уезжали без родителей, - задумчиво ответил Свен, - только когда становились совсем взрослыми…   
Тилль остановился перед спуском в подземный переход, который напоминал собой распахнувшее пасть чудовище с круглыми плафонами вместо глаз.  
\- Пойдем, нам сюда, - мужчина взял другого за запястье, чтобы тот не отстал и не потерялся в толпе.  
Но в это воскресное ленивое летнее утро людей на станции было немного, только шумная группа девушек-студенток и несколько пожилых мужчин и женщин. Тилль все равно не отпускал руку Свена, ведя его за собой к платформе. На станции не было ничего примечательного, только расписанные неряшливыми граффити стены и несколько лавок.  
\- Сейчас приедет поезд, - пояснил он, глядя на растерянного священника, - вон оттуда, - Тилль указал ладонью на темный тоннель.  
\- Как глупо я, наверное, выгляжу, - смущенно усмехнулся Свен, - как пришелец с другой планеты.  
\- Кто здесь еще пришелец, Свен.  
Прибывший через минуту серый поезд забрал их, и толпу студенток, и стариков, отправившись сквозь темные тоннели на другой край города. Свен с детским интересом изучал внутреннее «убранство» вагона, а Тилль наблюдал за ним, держа его запястье своей ладонью. После пожара он вообще редко отпускал его далеко от себя…  
\- Как тебе в метро? – улыбнулся Тилль, когда они снова оказались на поверхности земли.  
Свен тряс головой и жмурился:  
\- Интересно, только уши заложило.  
\- Да, у меня с непривычки тоже, - Тилль усмехнулся и пошел дальше по улице.  
Они пересекли несколько переходов, людей и машин по сторонам становилось все меньше. Свен подумал, что они идут к городскому парку: перед ними возникли кованые ворота, жирно выкрашенные черной краской. За ними возвышались многолетние клены и тополя, накрывавшие своей тенью далеко раскинувшуюся поляну.  
\- Вот мы и пришли, - проговорил Тилль, зайдя за ворота, и Свен увидел, что вдоль этой поляны, покуда было видно, аккуратными рядами были расставлены гранитные плиты. Он сразу выпрямился и перекрестился, замолчав и следуя за мужчиной, которой медленно, как будто нехотя, вел Свена к могиле своей покойной жены.  
Свен сам остановился, когда увидел плиту с вырезанными на ней буквами: «Ребекка Линдеманн». Тилль встал рядом с ним и глубоко вздохнул, глядя в сторону:  
\- Никогда не думал, что мы соберемся все в одном месте.  
Священник подошел поближе к могиле и снял со своей шеи веревку с медным крестом, положив ее на траву у основания плиты:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это осталось здесь. Так ей будет спокойнее там…  
Тилль посмотрел на поблескивающий среди травы крестик и перевел взгляд на Свена:  
\- Думаешь, ей там хорошо?  
Свен сложил ладони вместе, прижав их к своему солнечному сплетению, закрыл глаза и молчал несколько мгновений. Тилль не знал, о чем он думал сейчас. Наверное, решил помолиться.   
\- Там всем хорошо, Тилль, - ответил священник, когда снова открыл глаза, - не переживай за Ребекку. Я пришел сюда, потому что хочу, чтобы ты не боялся взглянуть на свое прошлое.   
Тилль подошел ближе и опустил взгляд на плиту, глубоко вздохнув. В груди немного щемило:  
\- Я не боюсь. Я скучаю.  
\- Поэтому мы будем заглядывать сюда и навещать Ребекку, - Свен слегка улыбнулся ему. Тилль посмотрел на священника, на его летнюю улыбку, и боль под ребрами утихла. Теперь он не одинок, его прошлое осталось в прошлом. Сейчас они стоят на пороге новой жизни, и они сами сделают ее такой, какой захотят.  
\- Обязательно будем.  
Они постояли у могилы молча еще несколько минут, а затем отправились на выход.   
Там, где все началось, все и закончилось.

_27.04.2013 - 04.10.2013_


End file.
